SoulSilver with a Twist
by PimpedOutToast
Summary: Follow Silver, a no-nonsense young man on his journey to become pokemon League champion. T for Language, Violence, Disturbing themes, Dark Themes. PlayerCharacterSilverXFEM!RivalSoul. My own cocktail of Game and Anime Elements. COMPLETE.
1. Silver

Pokemon SoulSilver: With a Twist

A Pokemon Fanfiction

by

PimpedOutToast

Chapter 1

Silver

The young man finished dressing himself.

He was sixteen, but only just.

He had black hair, but wore a cap twisted so the bill was facing backward, and a tuft of hair escaped from the hole above the strap on the hat.

He had a red jacket and golden yellow shorts, which were very loose.

He'd only woken up a few minutes ago, but he prided himself on waking up early...

something he _hadn't _managed today.

He ran down stairs and was stopped by his mother.

"Oh Silver! You're finally awake! Your friend Lyra was just here. She was playing hide-and-seek with her marill."

His name was Silver. The name originated from the brilliant silver feather that his late father had once found and had with him on Silver's date of birth.

His father had always told him that it was special.

Then one day he just...vanished.

Of course it was years later when Silver was older that his body was found.

He was buried with that feather.

His friend, Lyra, on the other hand was always in a good mood, a contrast to Silver's overall serious, somewhat bitter demeanor.

He didn't like making small talk and preferred to keep to himself, but Lyra had been his friend for many years now.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" His mother interrupted his train of thought. "Professor Elm was looking for you! He said he had a favor to ask of you. You know where the lab is, right?"

"Yeah next door. I'll head over now." Silver replied, curious.

What did the professor want him for? He wasn't particularly qualified or gifted in any way or form.

His mother checked to make sure he had all his things, to his dismay. After getting her to calm down he stomped out the door.

He loved his mother to death, but she ground his nerves sometimes with her over-caring nature.

Or maybe he was just a bit cold. He wasn't sure which.

When he left the door, a Marill ran into his legs.

"Marill! Come back!" Lyra ran up and grabbed the blue Pokemon.

"Hi Silver! Professor Elm was looking for you earlier!"  
>"I know; mom told me."<p>

"Oh! Okay then. Bye!"

The girl ran off with her Pokemon and Silver sighed.

"Bye."

He walked over to the lab and caught a glimpse of black fabric around the corner of the building.

He walked over and a girl with maroon hair about his age was staring intently into the window.

She had a strange black jacket and a lavender skirt. She had on lavender stockings that reached to her lower thighs and knee high boots that were black in color.

Had she not been so suspicious Silver might have deemed her cute by his standards.

Silver approached her, an unamused look on his face.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

She looked over to him.

"What're you staring at?"

She turned and shoved him backwards, causing him to stumble before landing on his butt.

"Yeah, well up yours too," he grumbled before heading into the building.

He approached the Professor.

"Hey Professor, what's up?"  
>"Ah, Silver! I've been waiting for you!"<p>

"So I've heard," he glanced at the window the girl was looking through out of the corner of his eye. "So what do you need me for?"

"Do you know anything about my research?"

"A little bit, why?"

"As you know, Pokemon are carried in pokeballs these days. But before the pokeball was invented, people walked along side Pokemon. Just like your friend Lyra does!"

"Interesting. So how does this involve me?" Silver began unconsciously tapping his foot.

"Well, you see, while pokeballs are great because they allow you to carry many Pokemon, I'm sure walking with Pokemon must have some advantages. It might have something to do with how they grow or evolve. So, I'm going to give you a Pokemon!"

Silver's face lit up in a rare show of enthusiasm. "Really? That's awesome!"

His expression changed back. "What's the catch?"

"You just have to have it walk outside of the pokeball, see if it affects its feelings or relationships with you and other people." Elm nodded to a device on his left. "That device has a few you can choose from."

Then his computer made a noise. "One second."

He checked it and he had an email.

"Ah, well, I have an acquaintance that people call Mr. Pokemon, see. He keeps finding weird things and raving about his discoveries."

"What does this have to do with me?" Silver asked once more.

"I just got an email saying this time it's real. It's probably another Pokemon egg, but we're so busy here...Wait! I know! You can go in our place, right? You can choose one of the Pokemon over there."

"Sounds like a fair trade. I'll do it." Silver answered.

Silver walked over to the device and decided on a Totodile.

He opened the ball and the Pokemon appeared beside him.

Silver seemed to observe and analyze it with his eyes.

It looked up at him and started jumping around.

This thing was hyperactive... and liked to chew on things.

Thankfully its teeth weren't too sharp yet, and the bite it inflicted onto Silver's leg only caused him to scream an obscenity before shaking the Pokemon off.

"Sorry, that one's a bit hyper!" Apologized Elm.

"So I noticed."

"Well, good luck! Mr. Pokemon's house is past the next town over, Cherrygrove. Go north from there. I'm counting on you!"

"I'll do my best. Come on Totodile"

As he walked away, an assistant gave him some potions.

Silver walked out the door with his Pokemon right behind him.

When he left, he ran into Lyra.

"Silver! What Pokemon did you pick?"

"This one, Totodile. Careful, he bites."

"Ohh! It's so cute! When you walk with it it'll become more friendly! Why don't you show you your mom?"

"Okay. One second. I have to check something."

He turned back and checked the window again.

Sure enough, the girl was still there.

He frowned, but went back home to his mother.

"Oh, Silver! That's a cute Pokemon you have!"

"I'll tell you what I told Lyra; it bites."

"Professor Elm gave it to you, right?"  
>"It's my payment for being his errand boy."<p>

"Oh? What kind of errand?"

"To pick up some egg from a guy named Mr. Pokemon down past Cherrygrove."

"That sounds difficult." her face lit up in realization. "Oh, I almost forgot, your Pokegear came back from the shop! Here you go!"

She handed the device to Silver, who took it and strapped it to his wrist.

"Stay safe, dear!" his mother said as he left.  
>"I will. Come on you toothy little monster."<p>

* * *

><p>As he left town he was approached by Elm.<p>

"Wait!"

"What's up?"

"I almost completely forgot about this... Let me give you my number."

The man told Silver his number.

"I'll call you if anything comes up." Elm said.

"Alright."

Silver continued on, the Totodile giving him a headache by this point.

He pulled out an aspirin and a bottle of water from his backpack and decided it would have to do for now.

He entered the waist high grass and soon came across a Pidgey.

"Alright Totodile, let's see what you can do! Scratch attack!"

The Pokemon did some kind of little dance before scratching its opponent.

The Pidgey replied with a tackle that sent the Totodile stumbling.

"Alright, scratch attack again!"  
>The two Pokemon traded blows a few times before Totodile won out.<p>

"Not bad for a hyperactive little ankle biter. Good job, Totodile."

The Pokemon danced around again, pleased that it had received praise.

Silver just sighed.

They walked for a bit longer before reaching the gates to Cherrygrove.

As soon as they entered, they were approached by an older man.

"You're a rookie trainer, aren't you? I can tell!"

"Y-yeah... "

"That's fine! Everyone's a rookie at one point! If you'd like, I can teach you a few things. Come along!" The man turned and started to the Pokemon Center.

Silver looked at his Totodile and shrugged his shoulders before continuing behind the man.

"This is a Pokemon Center; they heal your Pokemon in no time at all!"

He continued to a building with a spinning "MART" sign out front.

"This is a Pokemon Mart, they sell items like pokeballs for catching Pokemon, and Potions and other medicinal items for keeping your Pokemon healthy on the go!"

Silver took mental note of these things as they proceeded.

"Route 30 is out this way," explained the man, motioning to the path to the north. "Trainers will be battling their Pokemon there. If you go a little farther, you'll see Mr. Pokemon's house."

They proceeded to a beach.

"This is the sea, as you can see." The man chuckled at his joke, but Silver was unamused.

"Some Pokemon are found only in water."

He continued on to a house.

"This is my house. For keeping up with me, here are some running shoes! They're still warm!"

"Eh..."

"Just kidding! They're brand new!"

Silver cautiously sniffed the shoes before putting them on.  
>They fit well, so he tossed one of his old shoes to his totodile, who happily gnawed on it.<p>

"..Thanks, Mister...?"

"Ah, call me the Guide Gent!"

"Well, thank you. I need to be off now; I'm on an errand for Professor Elm and I'm in a bit of a hurry."  
>"Good luck!"<p>

Silver hit the center to heal up his Totodile's minor damage, and then went to the Mart.

They were out of pokeballs, but the clerk said they were expecting a shipment today.

So Silver bought five antidotes and a jar of dry food for his Pokemon and left, heading north again.

The totodile had destroyed the shoe by now.

However, before he could leave town, the Guide Gent appeared.

"I was almost...too late..." He handed Silver a small card. "It's a map card! I wish you luck on your journey!"

"Thanks again then."

The Guide Gent walked off.

Silver installed the card into his Pokegear, allowing a map to be accessed.

After battling several Pidgey ( Silver was growing weary of the Pokemon) and a few Weedle, they reached a house.

Assuming it was Mr. Pokemon's home, they knocked on the door.

"Hello? Are you Mr. Pokmeon?"

"Sorry, I'm not. He's up north some more. However, I have a question for you. Do you have any apricorns?"  
>"Apriwhats?"<p>

"Apricorns! They grow on trees and can be made into Pokeballs! They're quite useful. Here, take this!"

The man handed him an Apricorn Box, which he stashed in his backpack.

"Thanks I suppose. Now, I really must be going."

"Of course! Goodbye!"

Silver and Totodile continued north.

Finally they reached Mr. Pokemon's house.

Silver knocked on the door and the man in question answered.

"Ah, you must be the one Elm sent! Come in, come in."

Silver entered the house.

Mr. Pokmeon walked over to a glass case and removed an egg with blue and red triangles on it.

He returned to Silver, who had been eying the other man, a man in a white labcoat, warily.

"This is what I want Elm to examine." Mr. Pokmeon said as he handed Silver the egg.

"Okay. I'll get it delivered as fast as I can."

"Excuse me," the other man said, approaching Silver.

"I"m professor Oak from Kanto. I heard you were running an errand for Elm, so I waited here."

Oak got a good look at the Totodile following Silver.

"Oh, what's this? A rare Pokemon?"  
>"Be careful, he bites," Warned Silver.<p>

"You must be helping Professor Elm's Research, I think I see why he gave you that Pokemon."

"Actually, I'm just a delivery boy."

"Ah. Well you seem reliable. How would you like to help me out?"

"What do you mean?"

Oak withdrew a Pokedex from his jacket.

"This is the latest version of the Pokedex. It automatically records data on Pokemon you've seen or caught. It's a high-tech encyclopedia! I'd like you to have it."

He handed Silver the device, and the young man looked at it, inspecting and learning the device before putting it away.

"Ah, I've stayed too long; I need to get to Goldenrod for my radio show. Silver, I have a feeling this is not the last time we'll meet." Said Oak. "Let's exchange numbers to be on the safe side."

Silver nodded and the two traded numbers.

With that, Oak left in a hurry.

Silver soon followed, but stopped when his Pokegear went off.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Silver? Uh...Uh... OH it's just terrible! It's a disaster!" came Elm's panicked voice from the other end of the line.

"What? What happened!"

"What should I do...? Eh... Uh... Please get back here now!"

The man hung up.

"Wait, professor-! Damn it. Come on, Totodile! Let's hurry!"

The pokmeon nodded and the two sped off.

However, as soon as they exited Cherrygrove east, they ran into the maroon-haired girl from earlier.

"You got a Pokemon at the lab. What a waste."

"_Excuse _me?" Silver's eyebrow twitched. "Where do you get off insulting someone like that?"

"That pokemon's too good for a wimp like you!"

"Alright, now you're asking for trouble!" Fumed Silver, almost at his breaking point.

Now, anger wasn't something that Silver experienced often. However, when he did, it never ended well.

"Don't you get what I'm saying? Well I, too, have a good Pokemon! I'll show you what I'm saying!"

She drew a pokeball.

"Oh that's it, you are _on_!" Silver growled. "You're up, Totodile!"

The Pokemon danced out in front of Silver, and the girl sent out... a Chickorita.

"Totodile, Rage!"

The Pokemon glowed red and slammed into the Chickorita.

"Chickorita, Tackle!"

The grass type retaliated.

"Use scratch, Totodile!"

The pokmeon clawed Chickorita.

After a few more trade offs, Totodile won out.

"Do you know who I am?" The girl asked.

"Can't say I care."

"I'm going to be the strongest Pokemon trainer ever!"

She recalled her Pokemon and shoved past Silver.

He saw something fall to the ground and picked it up; her trainer card.

"Soul... what an odd name..."

'As if I'm one to talk.'

She noticed her missing item and spun around, ripping the item from Silver's grasp.

"Give that back! It's my trainer card!"

"Whatever, Soul. Take it."

Her eyes widened. "Crap! You saw my name..."

With that the girl ran off again.

"Wonder why she's all worked up about me learning her name? Oh well. Come on, Totodile, let's go."

The two continued East.

* * *

><p>He entered the lab and ran up to the Professor.<p>

"Who are you?" an officer stopped him. "We're investigating the case of the missing Pokemon here...Rule number one! Whoever did it will come back to the site. Oh my...so you must be... the one who did it?"

"Like hell! I just got back from an errand for the Professor! He _gave _me this Totodile!"

"Tell it to the judge..." the officer got out his handcuffs but stopped when a voice was heard.

"Hold on a sec! He has nothing to do with it!" It was Lyra.

"Hm?"  
>"I saw it! There was a Red-Haired girl looking in the window!"<p>

"Yeah! I battled her on the way back and she had a Chickorita!"

"Really? She must be the one who did it... do you get a name?"

"Yeah, she dropped her trainer card when she bumped into me. Her name is Soul."

"Soul you say? Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I read it with my own two eyes!"

The officer released Silver, who yanked his arm back with a scowl.

"Thanks for your help with the investigation. My next mission is to find this red-haired individual."

The officer left the building.

"Silver! I"m glad they understood you were innocent! Well, see you later!" Lyra ran off too.

"So am I right in assuming the Chickorita was yours?" Silver asked.

"Y-yes... This is terrible..."

Then, like magic, his mood changed.

"Oh, Silver! What was Mr. Pokemon's big discovery?"

"Uh... Oh yeah! This thing!" He pulled out the Egg.

"Huh? This is an egg isn't it?"  
>"No, it's a Phanphy." Said Silver sarcastically.<p>

"You know what I mean! This could be something we've never seen before... or just an egg. Well, since he gave it to us, we might as well see what secrets it holds. I'll keep it for a while to find out more about it."

"You do that. I have to go fill this thing apparently." Silver held up the Pokedex.

"What? Professor Oak gave you a pokedex? Th-that's incredible!"

"Really?"

"Yes! He has incredible ability to see skilled trainers! Wow Silver, I knew you were a little different. Things are going to be fun!"

"Wait, what did you say about me?"

"Your Pokemon seems to really likes you.. why don't you take the Pokemon gym challenge? If you manage to defeat all the gym leaders, you'll eventually take on the Pokemon League and the Elite Four. You should start with Violet City's gym."

"Sounds interesting. I'll try it."

Silver and his chew-happy teammate exited the building.

He decided he'd drop by his house and say bye to his mom before he left.

"Hey Mom. I've decided to go take the gym Leader challenge. I'm also doing some research of sorts for a Professor Oak from Kanto. So...I'm gonna be gone awhile." Silver said when he entered the house.

"...So you're going on an adventure? I know what I could do! Every time you win prize money, I can save some! On a long journey, money's important. How about it?"

"That actually sounds like a good idea. Sure, mom. Thanks."

"Be careful, Silver! Now go on!"

"Bye mom."

Silver left the building and headed west again, planning on traveling to Violet City to the north.

Upon leaving town, he saw Lyra.

Her Pokemon alerted her to Silver's presence.

"Oh, there you are! Silver! You can catch wild Pokemon with Pokeballs! Follow me!"

She grabbed his sleeve and dragged him along into some tall grass.

"Watch this! I'll show you how to catch a Pokemon!"

She encountered a Rattata and weakened it before throwing a pokeball and catching it.

"See? Just like that!" Lyra said. "I'll give you these,"

She handed him five pokeballs and ran off.

He decided to try and catch one of those annoying pidgeys; a flying type could come in handy.

After some hunting he managed to catch one.

He proceeded back north and engaged in his first trainer battle.

His Pidgey had leveled up quite a bit during his travel time, so he used it first.

The kid's Rattata was easily defeated.

However, Silver traded numbers with the kid in case he ever wanted a rematch.

Silver decided to trade out the order of his team, and thus which Pokemon would travel by his side.

The pidgey was very calm, particularly compared to his Totodile.

It didn't bite or peck him, which he was thankful for as well.

He soon entered another battle.

One nod was all it took for the Pidgey to understand it was chosen for battle.

His opponent used a pidgey as well, but it was significantly weaker than Silver's.

The Youngster's second Pokemon was a Rattata, which was also KO'd with ease.

After a little more walking, another trainer challenged him. This one had two Caterpie.

Silver's pidgey made short work of the two Pokemon and learned a new move, Gust.

Almost right before he reached the next town, Violet City, he encountered another Bug Catcher, this one used four Caterpie and one Weedle, which Silver's Pidgey handled with ease.

The boy offered to call up Silver if he had any berries to share in the future, so they traded numbers.

As he entered the Gatehouse to the city, he was stopped by Lyra.

"How did you get past me? Here, I have something neat!"

She handed him a small device and he looked it over. "What is it?"

"It's the Vs. Recorder! It can record battles. I have to go now! Bye!"

"Later."

Silver went straight to the Pokemon Center and healed his team.

He then headed north, not to the gym, but the looming tower at the north end of town.

It had piqued his curiosity.

He soon discovered it was a monument to... Bellsprout.

And every trainer inside had at least one of the Pokemon in their party.

When he reached the top and passed the final trainer, he saw the girl from earlier, Soul.

"You've shown us what you've got, and you are indeed good... take this Technical Machine." The Elder handed Soul a CD.

"However, you should care more about your Pokemon. The way you treat your Pokemon can be too harsh. Remember, Pokemon are not tools of war."

Soul turned around and saw Silver.

"Hm! He calls himself the elder, but he was no match for me. Sure enough, those who lecture about how you should be "nice" to Pokemon can't defeat me. All I care about are strong Pokemon that win every time. The rest of them don't mean anything to me."

Silver frowned. "You're a real bitch, you know that?"

"Shut up, wimp! I'm out of here!" She used an escape rope and vanished.

The term "Escape Rope" was slang for the device.

In reality it worked similar to how the PC Transport system worked for pokeballs, except with both living and non-living things.

One placed the "Start" of the "rope" at the entrance to a cave or other structure, and then when you needed to get out, you pressed a button on a small device you kept, and it teleported you out of the building or cavern.

"Wait! Ugh, when I get my hands on that girl I'm going to get that Pokemon back myself!"

He was well aware the police in Johto were rather useless. Apparently the ones in Kanto were just as bad; the news had reported that the organization Team rocket was defeated by a _kid_ named Red.

He continued on to the Elder himself.

"So good of you to come here," The old man started. "This is a place where people and Pokemon test their bonds to build a bright future together. I am the final test. Allow me to check the ties between you and your Pokemon!"

Silver nodded again and the bird on his shoulder flapped down to the ground.

The pidgey cleaned house on its own.

"Hm.. you battle style is quite elegant; you should be able to stand up to Falkner. And you should be able to make good use of this..."

The man handed Silver a CD, the same as the one he handed Soul.

"It is a Technical Machine called Flash. Also, the way you and that Pidgey work together... it is almost as if words are not needed."  
>"Neither of us like to waste air. We're more about getting things done fast and efficiently. Right?"<p>

The pokmon nodded in agreement.

"I see. That connection is what makes you strong. Do not lose it."

"I won't. Thank you for the TM."

"You earned it, child."

After using an escape rope of his own, the teen went to the Mart, bought some potions, and headed for the gym.

Turns out he wasn't the only one who favored a flying type; this gym's "Theme" was flying types.

However, Falkner's understudies were pushovers for Silver's Pidgey.

When he walked over to the Gym Leader himself, the man gave Silver a talk about Electric types and how he wouldn't admit their hold over flying types.

Falkner's first Pokemon was a Pidgey, which Silver's own easily defeated.

Next up was its evolved form, Pidgeotto.

However, it must have been freshly evolved, as even Silver's Pidgey beat it out, although barely.

"Gah, for pity's sake, my dad's cherished bird Pokemon... But a defeat is a defeat. All right. Take this badge."

Falkner handed Silver his first gym badge.

"This one is the Zephyr badge. With it, stronger Pokemon will obey you, even if you got them in a trade. It also functions as the second part of the HM Rock Smash. Also, take this,"  
>Falkner handed a CD to Silver.<p>

"Contains Roost; it should suit your feathered friend there well. It heals damage when used. As for your next move, I'd suggest Azalea town."

"Thanks. I'll be headed that way then. But first..."

He took the CD and touched it to his Pidgey.

The Pokemon glowed a light blue and then turned back to normal.

The Pokemon was unphased by the action.

Silver took his leave to the Pokemon Center next before heading south to the next town.

* * *

><p>END CHAPTER 1<p>

Okay, okay, so I know I've got three Pokemon fics out right now, but there's good reason to it!

I've gotten reviews in the other ones saying the Player Characters (Laura and Jeff Respectively) don't have much in the way of a personality.

So I gave Silver some backstory, an attitude, and deepened his character some.

Also, this is going to be a SilverxFEM!Soul Fic.

Why?

Because I love Rule 63.

IF someone knows the actual name for this pairing, let me know in a review.

As for his Pidgey? Well I like Pidgey too in game, because it evolves into Pidgeot eventually, and I think Pidgeot is badass!

Also, this isn't aimed at lower audiences, but hey, they can say crap on Cartoon network now during the after school shows, so I say that kids know most of the minor swears by now.

However, this story WILL get into some darker issues, hence the T rating now, and possibly even M.

Most of the Dark stuff is Soulcentric though, and I'm also using the confirmed status as Soul being related to Giovanni.

Don't believe me? Google it.


	2. Additions

Chapter 2

Additions

Silver's pokegear went off when he left the gym.

It was Elm.

"Hello?"

"Silver! We've discovered something! I can't say too much now, but we want you to carry the egg!"

"Alright, keep your pants on! I'll come back right away!"

"Don't bother! My assistant is in the Poke Mart in Violet City now!"

"That makes things easier."

"Right? Okay well I'll leave it to you!"

The call ended.

Silver continued to the Pokemon center.

After healing his team, he headed to the mart.

"Long time no see, Silver!" greeted the man in the Labcoat.

"Professor Elm said you wanted me to carry that egg around or something?"

"Yes! Here," the man shoved the egg into Silver's hands and he put it in his backback.

"Please take care of it."

"I'll do my best," Silver said.

The assistant left the building in a hurry.

Then a man in a red uniform apprached Silver.

"Your name is Silver, correct? I have a delivery from your mother."

The man handed a small box to Silver and the teen opened it (with some help from his Pidgey).

It was a Super Potion, an enhanced version of the normal Potion item.

He tossed the box in the trash and took a packing peanut from his Pokemon, scolding it for trying to eat the styrafoam.

As he headed south he received a Miracle Seed from a man along the way.

Several trainers later, his Pidgey began to glow.

It evolved into a Pidgeotto right in front of him.

The pokmeon was now too big to sit on his shoulder, and took a place on his forearm instead, being careful with its talons.

Soon they entered another Pokemon Center.

After healing up his Pokemon, he entered the nearby cave.

He was soon challenged by a firebreather.

Totodile got this fight, and easily won it.

Then Silver got very _very _lost. Eventually he found his way back to the main cave.

However, by this point his only effective anit-rock type was running dry, so he left the cave how he had entered...

...and ran into a Bird Keeper.

However, Silver's victory allowed his Totodile to evolve into a Croconaw.

Thankfully, the evolution also seemed to make the Pokemon less hyper and more vicious in battle.

Back into the cave he went, this time managing to find his way out.

He exited into a downpour.

"Ah! This sucks!"

He made haste west, and saw a man in his fourties or fifties being confronted by a man in a black uniform.

"Who are you? You don't know us?" Fumed the man in black. "We are Team Rocket!"

"That can't be, they were disbanded a while ago."

"What are you saying? We haven't disbanded! Actually, we did once. But we came back again! Enough talking, just shut up and beat it!"

The Rocket shoved the man, who panicked and ran off.

Silver decided not to get involved in that business just yet, so he headed to the Pokemon Mart and bought some Super Potions, an Escape Rope, and some Repels.

Then he hit the Pokemon center and headed for the gym.

However, when he noticed a Rocket Grunt, he decided against going to the gym right now.

He's have to play hero or something he supposed.

He noticed a sign out front of a house to the north, saying that the man inside, Kurt, made pokeballs from Apricorns, as the man from his first short errand had said could be done.

He entered the building.

"Excuse me, are you Kurt?"

"Yes that is I. I assume you want me to make you some Pokeballs, yes?"

"Yeah actually. I saw your sign and-!"

"Not right now. Do you know Team Rocket?"

"You mean those guys in black that're posted around town? Yeah I've seen a couple."

"They were supposed to have disbanded three years ago. They're at the well now, cutting of slowpoke tails to sell! So I"m going to give them a lesson in pain!" The man shoved past Silver and ran out the door.

"Hey wait! What do you..." Silver sighed.

Yep, he was going to have to play hero.

He called back Croconaw and called out Pidgeotto.

"Hey, maybe I should give you a name." Silver said as the Pokemon landed on his forearm. "How about Noble? That sound good?"

The Pokemon seemed pleased with the name and the two headed to the well they had passed on the way into town.

The grunt was gone now, so Silver ran down the slopes to get to the well and climbed in, sliding down the ladder.

He jumped off and saw Kurt.

"Kurt, what are you doing? You shouldn't just run off after a gang alone!"

"Oh, hello Silver! The guard up top ran off when I shouted at him."

Silver and his Pokemon exchanged looks before looking back to Kurt.

"...Seriously? They're mutilating Pokemon, but they run off when someone yells at them? What kind of thugs are they? Honestly Soul is more of a hardcore criminal than them."

He shook his head; why had her name come to mind first?

'No matter,' he thought.

"Yeah... but then I took a tumble down the well. I slammed down hard on my back, so I can't move. If only I were fit, my Pokemon would have given them what for..."

Silver winced; at his age that might be a serious injury.

"It can't be helped; Silver, show them how gutsy you are in my place!"

"Alright, I'll do it."

Silver entered the next part of the well and encountered a grunt.

"Hmph! I was standing guard up top when some old coot yelled at me! He startled me so much that I fell down here!"

"Fell, right. Not what he said. He said you ran off. Some criminal you are."

"Take that back!" The grunt sent out a Rattata.

Silver nodded and Noble flapped off his arm and engauged in battle.

One quick attack put the rat down and another put the second Rattata down as well.

Noble fluttered back onto Silver's waiting arm.

"Why don't you sit down in a corner and think about what you've been doing here." Silver taunted before walking off.

The next Rocket member he warned.

"You know, you ought to stop taking these Slowpoke Tails. At least farm them in captivity." Silver said.

"Stop taking Slowpoke Tails? Are you joking? You want us to disobey a direct order from Executive Proton?"  
>"Executive...what?" Silver was almost laughing at the name.<p>

"If you want to stop us, you'll have to defeat us! Go ahead and try!"

Silver sighed. "Alright, don't say I didn't warn you."

He nodded and Noble took a battle position in the air.

It seemed it would be a dogfight, as the Grunt sent out a Zubat.

It was nothing.

Next was an Ekans.

Silver smirked. In the wild (according to his pokedex) Ekans were natural enemies with the Pidgey line of evolutions.

This proved true as both sides attacked with vigor. However, Noble won out again.

"Take note: When you opponent has a Pidgeotto on his arm, do _not _use an Ekans." Silver said before continuing.

He ran into a third grunt almost immediately after.

"I'll tell you what I told your accomplice; quit taking the slowpoke tails. Or else I'll beat you too."

"And ruin Team Rocket's rep? I don't think so!"

"Suit yourself. Noble!"

The bird let out a cry and took to the air.

The enemy's first Pokemon was a Rattata, which Noble easily took out.

The same with the next Pokemon, a Zubat; Noble outmaneuvered it with ease.

The third Pokemon was another Zubat, which fell just as easy.

Silver walked past two Slowpoke with their tails cut off; a gruesome sight for sure.

He approached person in the uniform the others wore with mint green hair.

Silver _loathed _the color Mint Green.

"So I suppose you're the one in charge?" Silver asked.

"Correct. I am Executive Proton; I'm considered the cruelest and scariest guy in Team Rocket. I _strongly _urge you not to interfere with our business."

"Sorry, but with hair that color, you crossed that line a _long _time ago." Silver said, Noble glaring at the man.

"How cute. Petty insults. I'll show you words mean nothing!"

The man sent out a Zubat.

"Not this again. Noble, take it out of the sky."

In a cream and brown blur the bird struck the bat down with a single quick attack.

Next up was a Koffing.

It managed to poison Noble, but the bird Pokemon kept the pressure on and won the fight.

Silver treated the poison with an antidote as the Executive rambled.

"Hmph... Team Rocket was indeed broken up three years ago. But we continued our activities underground."  
>"Look, are you <em>really <em>sure you want to tell the _guy who just beat you_ your plans? That seems kind of stupid if you ask me. And personally I don't care what you _did_. It's what you're doing I plan on stopping. Try anything else and I guarantee I'll be there to stop you."  
>"Ha! A small obstacle like you won't be a hindrance to our mission! I advise you to be <em>very <em>afraid of what is to come! Goodbye!" Proton put on a gas mask and dropped a metal canister.

Silver and Noble hit the ground, unconscious.

* * *

><p>When he woke up, silver noticed Kurt arriving and the Rockets gone.<p>

Silver checked on Noble and once he was sure he was alright, stood up, the bird taking its place on his arm once more.

"You did it, Silver!" exclaimed Kurt. "Team Rocket's taken off, and my back's better. Let's get out of here!"

"Sounds like a plan." Silver said groggily.

The two traveled back to Kurt's house.

"You handled yourself like a real hero back there, Silver! As I said, Team Rocket was disbanded by-!"  
>"I know, it was all over the international news, a boy named red."<p>

"Brave _and _you watched the news when you were younger? I'm really impressed! However... now that they've come back.. it worries me."

"They have the same vibe as this one girl I met and battled named Soul. Judging from the color of her clothes, I'm suspecting she might be in it with Team Rocket. I'll have to try and ask her the next time we go toe to toe in a battle. You know, when she isn't calling me weak or stupid." Silver explained.

"Regardless, I'd be happy to make pokeballs for a Trainer such as yourself. This is all I have now, but take it."

Kurt handed Silver a Fast Ball.

"So what's it do? It doesn't look like a normal Pokeball at all."

"Good eye. It's a Fast Ball. It's better at catching Pokemon who are likely to flee when you encounter them."

"Oh! That reminds me I have some Apricorns myself. Here, see what you can do with this one," Silver handed him a Yellow Apricorn.

"It'll take me a day to make a pokeball out of it, so come back then."

"Alright. I'm headed off to the Gym."

Silver left the house and hit the gym.

Inside was a strange puzzle that involved platforms and paths.

Silver had played these games before, but he could see no direct route.

He took the left platform.

He entered battle with a trainer and then took the next platform.

A double battle later Silver met the Gym Leader.

"I'm Bugsy! I never lose when it comes to Bug-Type Pokemon! My research is going to make me the authority on Bug-Type Pokemon!"

"Really? Then you know what my feathered friend here is going to do to your team." Silver replied.

Bugsy's first Pokemon was a Scyther.

Silver nodded and Noble screeched in defiance of the large bug Pokemon.

After the somewhat difficult battle with the large bug, Noble won out.

Next was something that caused Silver to laugh out loud; a Metapod.

The joke of a Pokemon was easily beaten.

The next Pokemon wasn't much better, a Kakuna.

"Woah! Amazing! You're an expert on Pokemon!"

"Nah, I just like Noble here. He's the only Pokemon I've ever caught; my other Pokemon, a Croconaw, was given to me as a totodile by Professor Elm."

"I see! Well you won, so take this badge!"

Bugsy handed Silver his second badge, the Hive Badge.

"Do you know the benefits of this badge? Even stronger Pokemon than before will obey you, even traded ones. Also, it serves as the second part to the HM Cut. Oh, I want you to have this too."  
>Bugsy handed Silver a CD.<p>

"It contains U-Turn. It lets your Pokemon attack, then switch with the next Pokemon in your party."

With that Silver took his leave.

He decided to head west again.

However as he left, he was approached by Soul.

"...Tell me something." She said.

"What could I, a 'weakling' tell you?" Silver retorted.

"Can the smart ass crap! Is it true Team Rocket has returned?"

"What? You don't already know? You're practically wearing their colors, and from your actions and attitude you might as well be one of them. I beat them and they ran along."

"_You _beat them? Ha! Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not. What's more, I'll let you in on some more info... if you can beat me." Silver was the one trying to start a fight this time. "If I win, you have to tell me why you're so interested in Team Rocket's return. Sound like a deal?"

"Okay, you're on!"

Her first Pokemon was a Ghastly.

Silver sent out Croconaw.

The Pokemon had learned Bite a Dark-Type move.

Between the ghost type's suicidal "Curse" move and one bite attack, Croconaw won out.

Next up was Bayleef, which Silver countered with Noble.

It poisoned Noble, but the flying type won out with ease.

Next was a Zubat.

Noble was left in battle, but healed with an Antidote.

It fell to a Quick Attack and a Twister, a newly-learned move.

"I hate the weak..." She growled.

Silver grabbed her arm.

"Not so fast. You said you were going to tell me why you were interested in Team Rocket's return." Silver said, more a warning than anything.

"..." She mumbled something.

"I didn't quite catch that."

"I said, Giovanni is my father! Are you happy now?"

"...I see. Well, in that case I hate to say it, but I think he might be dead."

Her eyes widened. "...What?"

"The Rockets are now under the leadership of Executives. I defeated one, named Proton. I know he wasn't a...good person. But I'll say I'm sorry anyway." Silver replied coldly.

"...Liar Take it back."

"What?"

"I said TAKE IT BACK!" She tackled him to the ground and started squeezing his throat.

Noble was unsure of what to do.

"He's Giovanni! He can't be dead! He was- is- the most powerful crime boss in all of Kanto and Johto!"

Finally, Noble attacked, yanking the girl's hair and causing her to flinch long enough for Silver to reverse their positions.

"Listen to me. I said I _think _he's dead! It's what I could gather from what I heard! I don't know how Team Rocket works! They've been underground for the past three years! That's all I know!" Silver stood up and offered her a hand.

"If you think he's still alive, go search for him, I won't stop you. However, I've already said I'm going to fight Team Rocket. Also," he started as Soul walked away. "I understand why you want to be strong now."

"...Thanks." She said before running off.

Silver nodded to his partner.

"Come on Noble. Let's get going too."

Silver's voice didn't have its usual bite or certainty. Instead, it was wavering.

The bird let out a concerned noise.

"I'm...I'm fine. Let's go." His voice regained its solidity.

Satisfied, the bird returned to its normal state and place on Silver's forearm.

The two entered the Ilex forest.

They soon ran into a man who was mumbling to himself.

"...Oh man... my boss is _so _going to kill me!"

"What's wrong?" Silver asked.

"The Farfetch'd that cut trees for charcoal took off into the forest! Can you catch them for me? Farfetch'd have sensitive ears. If they step on a branch, they will face towards you; that's your chance. Sneak up from behind and catch them. Think you can do that?"

"I guess so. I'll give it a try. I'm good with bird Pokemon, in case you couldn't tell." Silver said nodding to his companion.

Soon he found a pile of twigs and stepped on it.

He heard the cry from the Pokemon he was searching for and carefully snuck around behind it and grabbed it.

"Gotcha!"

He returned it to the man from before.

"Thank you! But there's one more missing."  
>Silver sighed and continued into the forest.<p>

The next one was tricker to catch, but Silver managed it.

"Wow! You got me both of them!" Exclaimed the young man. "Thank you so much!"

"It was no problem. So why _did _they run off?"

"My boss's Pokemon won't obey me because I don't have a badge," the man admitted sheepishly.

Then another man arrived.

"Ah! My Far and Fetch'd! You found them for us kid?"

"Yeah. It wasn't a big deal, really it wasn't." Silver said.

"Without them we couldn't cut trees for charcoal! Thanks kid! Now, how can I thank you...? Oh! Take this."  
>The man handed Silver a CD.<p>

"That's the HM cut; it teaches Pokemon to cut small trees. Of course you need the Azaelia Gym Badge to use it."

Silver decided to use it on his Croconaw.

He used the move on a tree and continued forward.

Suddenly his backpack came to life; the egg was hatching!

Silver swiftly pulled it out and the Pokemon that emerged was...

A togepi.

Silver dialed up Elm.

"Hello, Silver! What brings you to calling me?"

"The egg hatched!"

"Really? I knew you were the right person for the job! You should come here and show me what kind of Pokemon it is!"

"I'll do it when I can. Right now I'm in Ilex forest."

"Okay, I'll be waiting!"

The professor hung up the phone

Soon after he was approached by a Kimono Girl.

Silver agreed to help her get out of the forest, even though he knew he himself was a bit lost.

However, Noble was not.

It fluttered over to a nearby path and made noise.

The Kimono Girl ran off in that direction and Silver followed after the bird returned to his forearm.

After a few more battles on the next Route his mother called.

"Silver? I found a useful item while I was out and bought it with your money. Sorry! But I asked the Delivery Man to take it to you, so you should drop by the Pokemart or department store nearest to you! I know it'll be useful!"

Then, before Silver could voice a complaint, she hung up.

He sighed and forged ahead.

Then he ran into Lyra again.

Apparently her grandfather ran a daycare for Pokemon.

After acquiring Lyra's and the Day-Care couple's numbers, he moved on to the next town: Goldenrod City.

It turned out that the items his mother had purchased were berries.

Just berries.

However, they were rather uncommon compared to other kinds, so he knew she had at least had her heart in the right place.

He began exploring town, and found a bike shop.

Entering intending to window shop (he had nowhere NEAR the kind of cash needed to purchase a bike) he was pleasantly surprised when the owner gave him a free bike to "advertise his shop".

Silver didn't argue at all.

Then he found the Radio Tower and took a quiz, earning him the Radio Card for his Pokegear.

He found it a nice addition.

Suddenly he was approached by a girl with pink hair.

"Wow you did it! I thought the answer to the third question was surely apricots!"

"It's a good try at tricking someone, and it could easily be confused with the correct answer, apri_corns_." Silver replied.

The girl saw a clock on the wall and jumped, surprised. "Oops, time to go back to the gym!"

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, I'm the Gym Leader, Whitney."

She then ran off.

Silver followed suit and entered the gym.

It was a maze, he discovered, and he had to partake in several battles.

Finally he reached the gym leader.

"You! I saw you at the radio tower just now! Everyone was into Pokemon, so I got into it too! Pokemon are super cute!"

"That's nice, but can we cut the chatter? I'm here for a battle not to hang out." Silver complained.

"You want a battle? Fine! But I'm warning you, I'm good!"

Silver sent out Croconaw and Whitney sent out a Clefairy.

A few Bite attacks from Croconaw's big jaws put the Pokemon down.

Next up was a Miltank, which Croconaw stayed out to battle.

However, the water type fell to the relentless amount of stomp attacks.

Thankfully, Noble was there, as always, to win the fight.

"Wahh!" Cried Whitney. She was legitimately _crying. _"*Sniffle* *** hic * **You big meanie!"

"Hey, I won. Aren't you supposed to give me a badge?"

She ignored him.

"Well this sucks. Come on Noble. We need to get Croconaw healed up."

The Pokemon came to rest on his arm and they began to leave.

Then one of the trainers he had beaten approached him.

"Oh, no. You made Whitney cry. It's okay. She'll stop soon; she always cries when she loses."

"Doesn't the Pokemon league have standards anymore?" Silver asked nobody in particular.

He walked back to the girl who was just now wiping up her tears with her arm.

"...What do you want?"

"I want my badge. I beat you, fair and square. I don't even know why you're crying! You took out one of my Pokemon too!"

"...A badge? Oh, right. I forgot. Here's the Plain Badge." She handed him the badge.

"It's the second half of Strength. Oh, and you can have this too!"

Her mood had _completely _turned around.

She handed Silver a CD.

"It's attract! It makes full use of a pokemon's charm! Isn't it perfect for a cutie like me?"

"You know I might be inclined to agree, but the fact you cry like a little kid every time you lose _despite _being a gym leader is kind of a turn-off."

She stuck her tongue out at him and he sighed and walked away, his trusty companion Noble on his arm.

After healing his team, Silver headed to, oddly enough, the flower shop.

He'd heard rumors of a strange tree that moved when you sprayed water on it.

If anyone would know what it was, the owner of a flower shop would.

Or so he though.

She was as perplexed as he was, but when she noted his Plain Badge, she gave him a spray bottle full of water.

So he headed north; he was going to get to the bottom of that tree, because past it was the next city, Eutereak.

After some walking and some more trainer battles, Silver found himself at the tree in question.

He took the spray bottle and used it on the tree.

It moved.. and attacked!  
>Quickly he called upon Noble.<p>

However, it turned out the tree knew a rock move that put down Noble.

Thanks to the flying type however, the enemy was weak, so that Croconaw only took a few attacks while Silver went through a few pokeballs to catch the Pokemon.

It was a Sudowoodo apparently, a rock type that _looked _like a grass type.

"That was great!" Said an onlooker. "Here, take these! You can grow berries from _any _region in them!"

He handed Silver the Berry Pots and some berries and left.

Silver went north, to reach the next city.

His new teammate proved formidable in a battle

Soon he entered Eutereak, and went straight to the Pokemon center, where he met a young man with curly brown hair, who cut him off at the counter.

"Hey!"

"Sorry! Hi, I'm Bill. What's your name?"

"I'm Silver from New Bark town. This is Noble." He noted to the Pokemon on his arm.

"You hold him like that all the time? Doesn't it get tiring?"  
>"He's not too heavy; he is a bird Pokemon after all. Besides, I've got some martial arts in my background."<p>

"I see! Well, I'm the one who developed the PC storage system for Pokemon! I also helped create the Escape Rope Technology. I have to hurry back to Goldenrod to see my folks'. Buh-bye!"

The man ran off and Silver had his team healed.

He decided to sightsee a bit, and came upon a destroyed tower.

He entered out of curiosty. He was met by a refined looking man.

"My name is Eusine."

"Uh... It's a pleasure to meet you I guess?"

"I'm on the trail of a Pokemon named Suicune. And you are...?"

"I'm Silver, a Pokemon trainer. I came here cause' I got curious. This is Noble, my Pidgeotto."

"Glad to meet you. I heard rumors that Suicune is here, so I came to investigate. Take a look at the basement through the hole in the floor."  
>Silver walked over to the massive hole and saw three dog-like Pokemon.<p>

"Is one of them your 'Suicune'?"

"Yes. The blue one. That is Suicune."

"Well? Why are you up here then?"

"If I went downstairs, it would run away in no time. I know... I have tried it many times."

"Fine. I'll go give it a shot. I could always use a Legendary Pokemon on my team. Suicune I could care less about; it looks like a water or ice type, and I have one of those. The other two however look like they could fill my team nicely."

He headed to the ladder... and saw Soul.

"What are you doing here? Hoping to get the drop on these Pokemon too?"

"Oh, it's you. You must be here to try and get a Legendary Pokemon to make yourself look strong."

"Actually I was hoping to catch them to make my team well rounded, but yeah I guess that would make me tougher as a trainer too."

"That's only a dream! You see, the legendary Pokemon suits a trainer like _me _who has sworn to become the strongest trainer."

"Swearing to do something and actually doing it are two different things; so far our score is me two you zero, Soul. As long as you treat your Pokemon like weapons instead of living creatures at the least you'll never beat me. It's kind of sad really."

"Don't belittle me with your 'friendship'! I'm going to be the strongest ever! Now shut up and fight!"

She sent out her Ghastly.

Silver nodded to his Pokemon and Noble took to battle.

Noble used Twister a few times and the ghost type went down.

Next up was a Magnemite, to which Silver responded with his new Sudowoodo.

This fight was tougher, but Sudowoodo won out with Low Kick.

Next up was Bayleef, and Noble returned to deal with it.

Noble was poisoned, but used Gust to wipe out the grass type.

Soul's last Pokemon was a Zubat, and the answer to that was Croconaw.

Ice Fang ended the battle.

"You call me weak... but I see it in your eyes, Soul. Weakness."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the weakness in your eyes; you're unsure now. You're doubting your philosophy. That's why you can't win."

"Shut up with your nonsense! I'm strong! Emotions make you weak!"

Silver was done with this; he grabbed Soul's arms and shoved her back to the wall.

"I've had training in martial arts since about when I was seven to last year. That's eight years. One thing I learned was to search for uncertainty in my opponent's eyes. It's there, Soul. It hurts me to see you deny the facts; you're weak."

"Shut up! Let go of me!"

"Not until you admit it! Admit your philosophy is wrong! Admit _you _are wrong! Let me rephrase my earlier statement; the enemy of my enemy is my friend. I can read you like a book; you aren't mad at _me _for what happened to your father, whatever it may be; you're mad at _Team Rocket_. You're mad at _me _because _I _can stop them and _you _cannot. Say it. Say I'm right."

"You aren't at all! I"m going to be the strongest!"

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend. We shouldn't be fighting each other over who gets first crack at Team Rocket! If you want them to go down in flames, fight _with _me! In return... I'll make you strong. I'll teach you what I know about what it means to be a trainer."

"I won't be second fiddle to you! My revenge will be mine, and I'll do it my way!"

"You won't get any kind of revenge at this rate, Soul! You'll wind up dead! This time Team Rocket isn't screwing around! They want to come out on top, and they don't care what it takes! I'm sure right now they're trying to figure out how to kill me."

He released Soul.

"They're playing for keeps, and if you're going to play the game, you're going to have to be at your best, Soul."

"I _am _the best!"

"No, the Champion is the best. You're nothing compared to him right now."

"Shut up! Just-Just shut up!"

"The reason I keep battling you is to see if you've improved. You know what crosses my mind when I win?"

"..."

"What a waste. That's what I think. You have the drive but your methods are flawed, and that's why you lose every battle we have. I had someone tell me once Noble and I work so well together it's almost like telepathy. It's because I trust him and he trusts me."

"Emotions... they're only weakness. That's what I was told growing up."

"I see... that explains your dictator-like view of Pokemon. Wasn't your father a gym leader?"

"The best! He was the final test before a trainer could challenge the elite four...until _Red _came along. He destroyed my Father's career as a gym leader along with Team Rocket. I hate him for it."

"And now you see the Irony right? You're trying to do what he did... and failing. Let me make a phone call."

Silver detached his Pokegear and called Oak.

"Hello? Professor Oak? Do you have any way I can reach _him_?"

"Yes... I do. Why?"

"I have someone who wants to talk to him."

"Alright, his number is..."

Oak told Silver the number, who wrote it down.

He dialed the number.

"..."

Silence on the other end.

"Hello, Red? My name is Silver. Professor Oak has entrusted me with a Pokedex."

"I know. Oak told me about you. I'm guessing he gave you my number?"

"Yeah. Look, it isn't me this call is about. It's about someone else. She has a few...choice words for you."

"Really? Not a fangirl I assume."

"No. Definitely no."

"Well, put her on."

Silver handed the Pokegear to Soul.

"Say what you've been wanting to say to him for the past three years." Silver said.

Soul took the device with shaking hands.

The words were violent and vulgar; some words were so bad even Silver flinched hearing them. She cursed at Red, she screamed at him, and by the latter portion of her outburst she was stating to cry some.

It was as if nothing she said could describe her sheer rage at the boy two years her junior.

After she finally finished, Red gave a calm, collected answer:

"I'm sorry."

Silence.

"I understand your anger, your hate... I felt it once too... once in the Rocket Building in Saffron. It turned out my father was a brilliant Scientist. Not of Pokemon mind you, but for humans. However, Team Rocket wanted him to create the Ultimate Pokemon, Mewtwo. From what I hear he's in the Cerulean Cave. But back to my story. Team rocket deemed any surviving members of the team... expendable. That included my father. The word we received was that he died in a lab related accident... which was partially true. When I found out Team Rocket was behind the death of my father, I wanted payback. I took Team Rocket apart piece by piece, until only your father remained. I battled him in his gym, and I almost lost. I was so blinded with hate that I couldn't properly manage my team. My Pikachu almost died against his Rhydon. It was then I realized that I was becoming no better than Giovanni. I could have killed that man on that day... but I didn't."

Soul's eyes widened. "W...What?"

"I forced him into exile; his funds were sufficient to build a safehouse in the far off land of Unnova, away from Kanto. As far as I know, he's there now, enjoying some Liquor by a pool with his Pursian."

Silence.

"Last time I talked to him, about a year ago, he mentioned you. The words he said were 'history repeats itself'. I think he was referring to himself with that. Something I've learned is that the future isn't set in stone, Soul. I'm younger than you, but I've been through more as well. I've learned your destiny is what you make of it. If you don't like how things are, change them. After all, Pokemon aren't the only ones who evolve; people do too. I used to be a kid with the dream to be the best. I hit some bumps in the road, but here I am. I'm the best there is. But that can change. Someday, someone is going to come along and beat me. Then _they _will be the very best. And for the record, hate counts as an emotion too."

Soul fell to her knees and started sobbing.

"If you're still there, then at least hear this: Giovanni isn't to thrilled about this change in management either. So, if you're going to take down team rocket, do it for him despite the irony in that."

"For him..."

"And don't think you have to do it alone either. I had my Pikachu; he stuck with me through thick and thin. Sure we got off to a rather... electrifying start, but it was fine in the end, because we bonded and he became my friend. Together there isn't _anything _that can stop us... yet."

"...Friends?"

"Yeah, Friends Soul. Like me and Noble here." Silver added. "We could be friends too if you want."

She handed Silver the device back.

"I...have some thinking to do."

"Hold on," Silver said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Didn't you come here to see about the Legendary Pokemon? Let's go check it out together."

"They'll just run from me."

"Listen, they ran from that Esuine guy too didn't they? And you should keep one of your Pokemon outside the pokeball sometimes. It makes them more friendly."

"...Okay."

She took the ladder down first.

Silver followed soon after.

They slowly approached the three Pokemon in the basement.

They let out cries and vanished in colored blurs.

Then Esuine came down the ladder.

"Did you see it? Suicune was like a blur right in front of my eyes!"

"Oh yeah. We saw plenty of it as it moved that fast." Soul had her wit back.

"I've been chasing it for ten years, but I've never been this close! I'm choked up!"

"You shouldn't get your hopes up. This guy has a better chance at catching it than you," Soul jabbed a thumb at Silver.

"Wait... was that a compliment or an insult!" Silver growled.

No answer.

"Actually... it was very clear to me that Suicune took note of your presence, Silver. Those Pokemon are said to only come to people when they recognize their talents."

He sighed. "Perhaps I should be more aggressive towards Suicune... Anway, Silver, we will meet again."

With that, Esuine left.

"We should get going too. I have a gym battle to fight." Silver said.

"Been there, done that." Soul showed off her gym badge.

"That's reassuring; if _you _can beat that gym leader then I shouldn't have a problem at all!" Silver sniggered.

"Hey! I worked hard to get this badge!" She then remembered what Silver said about having a Pokemon out.

"We should hit the Pokemon Center first," said Silver.

"Fine. I can't wait to watch you flop around like a Magikarp on land against that Gym Leader though!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>END CHAPTER 2<p>

Yeah this isn't kiddie shit.

Don't go raging that I "Ruined Pokemon" because of some language and darker themes.

I also decided to give Red's father some backstory, along with adding to Silver's.

Also, I decided since Galactic used Flashbangs, Rocket used Sleeping Gas.

Don't ask me why, it sounds cool and explains the "Fade Out" in game.


	3. More

Chapter 3

More

After a trip to the Pokemon Center, the two teens went to the Gym.

When they entered Silver blinked to adjust his eyes; it was very, _very _dark.

"Geez, is it even safe to cross? I mean, one wrong step and..."

"Oh quit whining you big baby! It's like a two foot drop! The darkness just makes it _look _like a long fall!" Soul laughed.

"Alright, alright I'm going!"

Two trainers in and Silver discovered a new hatred for the move Curse. It was _really _pissing him off.

He'd lost Noble to the second trainer, so he had to hike back to the Pokemon Center.

In the dark.

With Soul laughing at his misery the _entire _time.

Several such trips later, he managed to get to the gym leader.

"It's good of you to have come here. Pokemon have long been revered in this city. It's said that a Rainbow-Hued Pokemon will come down to appear before a truly powerful trainer. I believed that tale, and so I have secretly trained here all my life. As a result,

I can now see what others cannot. I see a shadow of the person who will make the Pokemon appear. I believe that person is me! You're going to help me reach that level!" declared Morty.

"Please, you need to reach _my _level first!" Taunted Silver in response.

The gym leader was tough; he drained all of Silver's potion reserves plus all three of his revives thanks to the fact his Pokemon kept putting Silver's to sleep and the combination of Curse and Mean Look.

However, Noble once more pulled out a win for Silver.

"I don't think our potentials are so different. But you seem to have something more than that..."

"According to Esuine, Suicune thinks so too." Silver added.

"Interesting. Well, so be it. This badge is yours."

Morty handed Silver the Fog Badge.

"With the Fog badge, very strong Pokemon will obey you, even if they came from a trade. It also serves to complete the HM Surf. Here. Take this too."

He handed a CD to Silver.

"That TM is Shadow Ball. Use it if it appeals to you."

With that Silver and Soul took their leave.

As they went to the Pokemon Center, Soul asked Silver where their next destination was.

"Olivine I guess. That's the next gym."

"Fine. But I call dibs on the first crack at the leader."

"Whatever."

On their way west they met a man named Baboa.

He spoke of a Safari Zone that would be opening in the future.

Intrigued, Silver registered his number in his Pokegear.

After several more battles the two arrived at their destination.

However, the gym was closed; the leader was at the lighthouse tending to a sick Pokemon.

"Really? That's enough to drop everything?" fumed Soul. "Let the thing die for all I care! All that stupid Pokemon is doing is slowing me down!"

"Calm down! People are giving us funny looks." Silver urged.

"Fine. We're going to that lighthouse though."

"Of course."

There were stairs in the Lighthouse and an elevator.

"Let's take the elevator! I don't feel like all that walking!" Complained Soul.

Silver smirked. "Well, if you keep with that attitude you'll get fat."

This earned him a fist to the face.

"I'm not fat at all! Shut your mouth!"

She started to the stairs.

Silver thought about egging her on more, but he feared she might aim low next time.

After several battles, it seemed as if they had to take the elevator anyway.

They did so and Silver approached the Gym Leader.

"Soul, keep your mouth shut." Silver commanded.

She let out a "hmph!" but decided he was right... this once.

But there was another obstacle; a sealed metal door.

They once more climbed the stairs and Silver noticed a "window" that was rather large.

He looked below and saw a ledge.

Would his legs shatter on impact?

Noble couldn't hold him up.

Only one way to find out.

Soul saw him eying the window.

"What are you thinking...?"

He jumped.

"You idiot!"

Soul ran to try and catch his arm but failed.

"It's fine! It's not that far of a drop. Jump, I'll catch you!"

She didn't want to risk landing the wrong way, but she didn't want to wound her pride by letting _him _of all people catch her...

She chose her physical well being over her pride.

Silver caught her with ease.

There was an awkward moment of silence between the two before Silver let her down.  
>Both parties were a light shade of red, but the shadow of the Lighthouse hid them both.<p>

Noble flapped down and landed on Silver's arm.

Eventually the two reached the final ladder.

"Now, when we go up there, keep your smart-ass comments to yourself." Silver instructed.

"Fine, have it your way."

The two climbed the ladder and Silver approached the young woman next to an Ampharos.

"Are you the gym leader?" He asked.

"Yes, I am. I assume you're looking for a battle to earn the gym badge, correct?"

"Yes. I heard this pokmon was sick and that's why you're here. If we did something to help this Pokemon, would you go back to the gym?"

"You'd be willing to help?"

"Unlike my friend here, I'm more than happy to help an ill Pokemon. But she'll follow me because she's interested more in battling you."

"Well, I need a special medicine from Cianwood city, but I can't bear to leave Amphy alone."

"Alright. So how do I get there from here?"

"You have to take a water route using the move Surf."

Silver and Soul left the lighthouse via the elevator.

"So... I guess you have it?" Silver said.

"What? No! I thought you had it!"

"Okay, okay, let's backtrack to Eutereak. Look for it."

Eventually they found their way to an elaborate building.

They entered and heard yelling about dancing.

Sure enough, it was a Team Rocket member.

He was harassing one of the performers.

Silver sighed and approached the man.

"Look, pal either you leave or I have my feathered friend here show you the door."

"Who are you? You dare get in my way?"

The grunt sent out a Koffing.

Noble put it down in one move.

"Oh no! You make me look like a villain!"

"Isn't that what you-!"

"I have an important mission! If they find out I was wasting time here, they'll make me start over as the lowest Team Rocket Grunt! I better leave now!"

The man ran off.

Soul snorted in digust. "These new grunts are a joke! I remember when the name Team Rocket used to be feared throughout Kanto!"

Silver approached the performer. "You okay? Team Rocket is really annoying, right?"

"Yes. Thank you for dealing with him."

"No problem."

As they started to leave they were approached by a man in a suit.

"Wonderful! You were so courageous for your age! It was a rare sight to see. I want you to have this." He held a CD to Silver.

"Ah, that's very kind, but I was just-!"

"Nonsense! Don't be shy, take it!"

The man forced the CD into Silver's hands.

"That's the HM Surf." The man explained.

The two teens thanked the man and went all the way back to Olivine.

Silver and Soul pooled their money and purchased a Rubber Raft.

Silver taught Surf to Croconaw inflated the raft before hooking it up to his Pokemon.

The two then started south, having several battles.

As they continued they arrived at a series of islands surrounded by Whirlpools.

They steered clear, but silver felt something off about the place.

He'd have to come back once he found a way past those whirlpools.

After another trainer battle, Noble evolved again, this time becoming a Pidgeot and becoming _much _too large to rest on Silver's arm.

However, that trainer had a story to tell that piqued Silver's interest.

He told of how, one night, he had seen a bird-like Pokemon take to the skies from the island, with silvery feathers.

Silver added two and two; the silver feather that was his namesake came from the Pokemon that lived in those islands.

He was _definitely _coming back.

Silver called Noble into his pokeball and the group continued.

Eventually they reached their destination.

Silver decided to keep his Croconaw out for once in a long while.

The Pharmacy was next to the Pokemon Center, so they went there first.

"Hey, we need some medicine for a Pokemon." Silver said, getting the attention of the man behind the counter.

"Your Pokemon seem fine."

"It's not for our teams, it's for Amphy, the Pokemon that lights the Lighthouse in Olivine."

"Ah! Just one second."

The man dug around and found the medicine, putting it in a bag.

"There, this ought to do the trick!"

The two left.

"Alright, let's go back! I want to fight the gym leader already!" complained Soul.

"Let's look around here some first. Maybe there's a gym here too." Silver said.

"Fine. But there better be a gym."  
>They headed north and found more than that.<p>

They found Suicune.

The two teens and the Croconaw stood perfectly still as the Pokemon circled them before coming within arms' length of Silver.

Then it jumped and ran off, ripples forming where its feet hit the water.

"Ah, Silver! Wasn't that Suicune just now? I only caught a quick glimpse, but I though I saw Suicune running on the waves."  
>"Yeah, you scared it off." Silver said.<p>

"I want to see Suicune up close... I've decided. I'm going to battle you as a trainer to earn Suicune's respect! Come on, Silver! Let's battle now!"

Soul moved to the sidelines and Silver sent Croconaw into battle.

Esuine sent out a Drowzee.

Thanks to the awful combination of Hypnosis and Dream Eater, Croconaw didn't last long.

This put Noble back in action. Once again, the avian Pokemon beat its foe with ease.

It even managed its own against an Electrode.

It _barely_ won against the Curse-Using Haunter, but that ended the fight.

"You're amazing Silver! I'm starting to understand why Suicune was keeping an eye on you."

"That makes one of us," replied Silver.

"I'm going to keep hunting for Suicune. I have a feeling we'll see each other again. See you around!"

The elaborately dressed man walked off.

"That reminds me, what about the other two Pokemon that were in the basement?" Asked Soul.

"Hm." He pulled up his Pokegear to call Professor Elm, hoping he would have an answer, but saw the map was up.

He then saw two masks or faces on his map... that looked like the Pokemon from before.

"I think we can track them. The yellow one seems to favor the area near New Bark town. Maybe I should head back later and try and catch it."  
>"Right now, let's go to the gym!" Soul insisted.<p>

"Alright, alright let me heal my team and stock up on items with what I have to spend..."

After the run they went to the gym.

Turns out it was fighting type.

Silver just grinned; he and Noble would _blow _through this gym with ease.

After they finished a puzzle of course.

Why? Because an artificial waterfall was pouring onto they Gym Leader, who was deep in meditation.

They had to shut the waterfall off first.

"Why did you stop the waterfall from pouring onto me?"

"I want a gym battle. You're the leader, right?"

"You interrupted my training! I have to warn you that I am a strong trainer from training under that waterfall every day!"

"This has nothing to do with Pokemon!" Exclaimed Silver.

"Right! Come on! We shall do battle!"

Silver sent out Noble, and Chuck sent out a Primape.

The Pokemon fell to two gust attacks.

On that note, Noble learned Wing Attack, an upgrade from Gust.

Next was a Poliwrath.

Two Wing Attacks did that one in.

Although he was glad the battle was short, it was also a bit boring to Silver.

"hmm... I lost?" Chuck laughed heartily. "How about that? All Right! You're worthy of the Storm Badge!"

He handed Silver the badge.

"The storm Badge lets your Pokemon Fly to whatever town or city you've been to, completing the HM! Take this too!"

He handed Silver a CD.

"This TM contains Focus Punch."

Silver left Soul to her own devices and exited the building, heading for the Pokemon Center.

However, he was met by a woman in her thirties or forties.

"That's the Cianwood Gym Badge! Then you should have this HM."

She handed him a CD.

"That's the move Fly. Teach it to one of your Pokemon."

"Uh..Thanks?"

He taught the move to Noble.

After healing his team at the Center, he met back up with the victorious Soul.

Despite her badgering for him to go to the Olivine Gym, he instead decided to go hunt down Raikou.

He needed an electric type on his team, and what better than a Legendary Pokemon?

He also needed to show that Pokemon that hatched to Elm.

So, that is where they went first.

Fly was a disorienting experience; it was also somewhat nauseating.

However, it was over quickly, and Silver stopped when they arrived.

He told Soul to wait just outside of town.

She did so.

Then Silver walked into the lab, the small Pokemon in his arms.

"Well, professor, here you go. What is it?"

"That Pokemon!" Elm observed the small Pokemon closely before concluding, "As far as I know, there isn't a Pokemon like this in Johto. Just like Mr. Pokemon was saying over the phone."

He started talking to himself. "The legendary Pokemon could be..." He looked back to Silver. " Anyways, I'm sure things will be happening around you, Silver!"

If only the Professor knew...

* * *

><p>Soul had called her Bayleef out.<p>

"Geez I feel stupid doing this. Talking to a Pokemon... it's not like they can speak human language."

She looked up at the Pokemon from her position of sitting on the ground.

"He said something about friendship or something. You've lost to him three times... is that why I keep you around? Rather, is that why you're still around me?" Soul half asked her Pokemon.

The Pokemon lowered itself and nuzzled Soul's arm.

"So... you aren't mad at me?"

The Pokemon just continued the action.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Executive Archer was <em>not <em>happy.

Not only had the Grunt Silver defeated in Eutereak been discovered, but he had just told his boss (hoping for a reprieve) that Silver and Soul were _together_.

Archer turned to a few scientists.

"I hope you have something for me. These two could become a real problem in the future. What's more, the Legendary Pokemon Suicune has taken interest in the boy. I need an ace in the hole, Ladies and Gentlemen, a Trump Card."

"We have two similar plans, sir."

"What's the first one?"

"The first one is to create another clone of mew, another Mewtwo, from scratch, but make it dumber if you will. However this would take months, maybe years even, meaning the planned Goldenrod attack would have to be postponed or we risk losing everything."

"What's our other option?"

"We use this," A scientist held up a small glass slide. "A 'Berzerker Gene' From the original Mewtwo, found in Cerulean City, to alter an appropriate host being, then use the armor we've developed to suppress his memories and control his power."

"Do you have a host in mind? How long will it take?"

"It would take between one and two weeks. While the attack would be postponed, it would not be as long. As for the Host, we have selected a Caucasian male, age 18, Blood Type A Negative. He just arrived from the Hoenn Region, and has only one Pokemon with him for defense, a Gardevior. We advise you act fast, while he is not privy to everything about Johto, if you wish to use him as the host."

"The latter option. Do it."

"Very well, sir. But a warning; we do not know how much having a base instead of making a clone from scratch will alter the powers and physical appearance of the final product."

"I don't give a damn what it looks like! We need a weapon against these brats!"

"Understood, sir."

* * *

><p>Silver didn't even have to travel far out of town to run into the Pokemon.<p>

However, before he could even lift a finger, the Pokemon vanished.

Silver wasn't about to give up.

He discovered that, somehow, the Pokemon knew when he used Fly.

So that's what he did, using it to move between Cherrygrove and New Bark Town.

It worked; the Pokemon moved and every time it got within range of Silver, the trainer battled, Noble landing a hit before the Pokemon ran off.

This repeated several times, the tactic failing requiring the two to travel all over Johto.

Eventually, Silver caught the Raikou.

He returned Noble and called out his new teammate.

Silver was uncertain how the Pokemon would react to-!

"**It was about time ye managed to catch up t'me! Aye was startin ta' think ye were going ta' give up!"**

Yes, the two were surprised at the fact the Pokemon was "speaking" but even more so at its accent.

"**Well, not that that's outta th' way, we can get movin' again, aye?"**

"Uh... yes? Wouldn't you prefer I take you to a Pokemon Center first?" Silver felt _really _weird talking to a Pokemon.

"**Aye that's kind ove' ya."**

After a very...quiet... trip to the Pokemon Center, they headed back to Olivine.

The sight of Raikou with a trainer was enough to cause a commotion, but Silver didn't care.

He felt like a badass.

They returned to the lighthouse and gave the Medicine to a surprised Jasmine.

"That...Isn't that Raikou? You actually managed to capture it? Never mind. Do you have the medicine?"

"Yeah, right here!" Silver handed her the bag.

The gym leaded fed Amphy the medicine and the Pokemon instantly looked better and the room lit up.

"...I'll go back to they gym now." Jasmine ran off.

"Alright. You go on ahead then, Soul. I want to have an... uh... talk, with Raikou."

"Suits me fine!" Soul marched off.

Once he heard the Elevator doors close he looked to the Legendary Beast.

"So why exactly does Suicune think I'm so great?"

"**He's an odd one e' is. Always talkin' about' a trainer who's supposed ta' be strong. M' daft brother also likes t' play games."**

"Games?"

"**Aye. Y' aren't th' first human he's played this game with; played th' same game for years with that Esuine fellow. I suppose ya' humans'd call it hide n' go seek."**

"Wait wait wait... one of the most powerful Pokemon in all of Johto is playing _hide-and-seek _with me? I'm sixteen years old! I'm not some little kid!"

"**That ya aren't, lad. But it's about more than that. It's a test o' yer skill. Catchin' him would be enough; he wants ta make sure yer' up to snuff with his standards. That's why he's evaded Esuine all these years."**

"So you're saying I'm not _strong enough_ yet?"

"**Aye, lad. Yer' more than ya' think. And I ain't just talkin' aboutcher' abilities as a trainer."**

The saber-toothed Pokemon used its claw to prick Silvers hand.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"**Let's just say it runs blood deep,"** explained the beast cryptically. **"Now come on, lad. Don't ye have a gym leader t' battle?"**

"Right."

Silver applied a self-adhesive bandage to his hand and the two walked to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Lugia breifly roused. Even from the depths of the Whirl Island, something more than the senses could take in came to him.<p>

However, it was merely the effect of someone far away...

* * *

><p>"Thank you for your help at the Lighthouse... But this is different. Please allow me to introduce myself. I'm Jasmine, a Gym Leader. I use the...clang! Steel type! ...Do you know about the Steel type? They are very hard, cold, sharp, and really strong! Um... I'm not lying."<p>

"Okay..."

Silver sent out Raikou to do battle with the first two Pokemon, Magnemite.

Both times the Pokemon struggled, but won.

For the last Pokemon, a Steelix, Silver used Croconaw.

"...You are a better Trainer than me, in both skill and kindness. In accordance with League rules, I confer upon you this Badge. With that Badge, very strong Pokemon will obey you without question."

She handed Silver the Mineral badge.

"..Um, please take this too..." She handed him a CD.

"It's called Iron Tail."

He taught the move to Raikou on the spot.

With their business concluded, Raikou suggested Silver seek out Entei first.

Silver did just that after a trip to the Pokemon Center and the purchase of a few unique pokeballs: Dusk and Quick balls.

However the hunt became tiresome after a few days of on and off hunting.

Soul didn't complain much; she handled the small fry Pokemon and her team got stronger from it.

Even Croconaw had battled enough to evolve into a Feraligator.

Finally Silver managed to catch the elusive creature, in a high-end dusk ball.

After a trip to the Pokemon center, Silver stepped outside and called forth both Beasts.

"**You must be the young man who Suicune is so fascinated with. I can see why; your perseverance is astounding, as is your endurance. All of that time and energy you put forth in capturing me is most commendable."**

Entei's "Voice" was strong and wise, as if to earn his praise was an honor above all others, yet there was no arrogance backing his words, only power, with which it rumbled like a volcano about to erupt.

"**Aye, brother. He's th' one. E' got lucky I was feelin' a bit sluggish after ta' meal I'd just eaten."**

"**Yes, pidgey do not digest very quickly."**

"**Aye, but ye best not be sayin' that around the Pidgeot on this boy's team!" **

"Uh... you weren't planning on eating him... were you?"

"**Nah, lad. We aren't gonna eat our own allies. What do you think us daft?"**

Silver got the grasp of that statement; some of Raikou's mannerisms were... alien to him.

"**Have you told him yet?" **Entei asked.

"**Shush! Th' boy'll know when the time is right."**

Silver was curious, but decided it would be bad to pry when the "person" talking was something that could very easily rip his head off his shoulders in one bite.

"Good! Now we can get moving to the next town!" yelled Soul.

"Alright, alright." He called back Raikou and called out Noble, using fly to get to Eutereak.

The three headed east (after the Pokemon center of course; Entei was barely standing) and came to a small tree that blocked a lower path.

The obvious path was straight, but something told Silver to check it out.

He had his Feraligator cut the tree down.

When he went into the small area, he was greeted by the sight of Suicune.

"**So, you've managed to capture my brothers? Quite an achievement, Son of the Sea. However, you have not yet earned the right to battle me yet."**

The voice was as clear as the cleanest fresh water spring and as gentle as a stream in a forest, but behind it was the obvious power of White Water Rapids.

This was the voice of Suicune.

"What do you mean, 'Son of the Sea'? I was born and raised in New Bark Town."

"**So my brothers haven't told you? Nor your own parents? Interesting. Let's just say that your father wasn't all he seemed. As for you, I bid you farewell for now; that strange man in the violet suit is approaching, and if I want my game to continue, I must flee for now. Goodbye,"**

The Pokemon shoved past Entei, Silver, and Soul.

"**Son of the Sea."**

With that the Pokemon vanished in a blur.

Sure enough, Esuine appeared on the scene moments later.

"Suicune... how brave it is! How refreshing it is! How beautiful it is!"

"How cryptic it is," added Silver, still pondering the Pokemon's words.

"Yes, and how quickly it moves!"

"**I do hope you understand, human, that both you and the young man here are part of one of Suicune's little games."**

Esuine jumped.

"Who said that?"

"**It was I, human. I am Entei, the Beast of Fire, born from the very flames that consumed my body oh so many years ago, and brother to Raikou and Suicune. I can understand your surprise however; there are very few Pokemon that speak your language, most being legendaries as you call us. I cannot say when Suicune will end his little game, but I feel it will be soon."**

"Amazing... all of you are simply amazing. This would explain why Silver here is where Suicune appears. That is fine. If this is a game, then I shall prove myself the better player of it! My grandfather was...quite into myths. I heard many stories of Suicune from him."

Esuine turned and looked the other direction.

"Suicune... I won't stop following you until I've found out what you're after. You hear me?" The man finished before running off.

"**He is a rather strange man, is he not?"**

"Oh yeah."

"Off his nut."

* * *

><p>"Executive Archer, the procedure is complete. Memory wipe was successful and we were able to implant the false memories as you requested. They will most likely surface when triggered by your words."<p>

"Excellent. Let's go meet our new soldier."

* * *

><p>The being in the tube opened his eyes.<p>

Where was he?

Who was he?

_What _was he?

"Ah, Lieutenant. I'm deeply sorry we had to do this, but it was the only way to save your life."

The being in the tube opened its mouth to speak but a muffled cry escaped instead.

"Now, now do not panic." Archer tried to "comfort". "I will explain everything once we get you suited up. Until you adapt to it this form's power will be unstable and things could get... messy."

"_**Who... am I? What...am I?"**_ The being seemed surprised at his own ability to speak telepathically.

Archer had the whole thing planned.

"It's tragic. You were once Lieutenant Bryan Welks of Team Rocket. However, your unit was attacked by the renegade daughter of Giovanni, Soul. You were fatally injured, but through this process we were able to save you... well, save your life."

"_**What... am I now?"**_

"You are Codename: Subject One-Five-Zero-B. By infusing your dying body with the DNA of the renegade experimental Pokemon Mewtwo, we were able to save you from certain death, at the cost of your human form."

Archer motioned to a video screen that projected a 3-D model of Mewtwo that spun endlessly as a scrolling box of words went by beside it.

"_**I see... I.. vaguely remember... certain things..."**_

"Your memory should come back in due time, Lieutenant. However, now we must equip you so you do not destroy everything we've worked so hard to rebuild in the two years you've been out."

"_**Two...years?"**_

"Yes the attack was early after our defeat at the hands of Red, which separated us from Giovanni and sparked his Daughter to attack for unknown reasons. However, she is now at the side of a young man named Silver. He has sworn to undermine our plans no matter what."

The tube slowly receded into the floor and the amber liquid inside poured to the floor.

150-b stood up and tested the unfamiliar body he now inhabited.

Upon being brought a mirror he noted his form was a bit different than that of the Mewtwo model.

His body had more muscle and was a tad leaner.

Instead of the ball-like fingers that the original possessed, he had five digits, each tipped with a short, curved claw.

The fur around the base of his skull was longer and frayed some.

"If you're quite done admiring our Scientists' handiwork, please step over here."

150-b did so and found himself being equipped with a strange set of armor.

"_**What is this?"**_

"This armor is meant to help restrain your powers and provide tactical information via HUD on the visor of your helmet. It will also be practical armor on top of that."

"_**What can I do?"**_

"That, my friend, is a very good question. We never got to see what the original did; it was out of control and killed several. Come, I'll take you to the training area."

The two proceeded and entered a wide open room.

A dummy popped up and 150-b raised a hand instinctively.

The dummy exploded.

"Very nice. Now you see why we gave you this armor; if your whole power had been behind it, you very well might have destroyed this building just then." Archer explained.

"_**So, what can I do to help now?"**_

"Oh, you'll love this assignment, rest assured. We're sending you to help guard the Lake of Rage, where we plan on forcing all the magikarp to evolve into Gyarados. Think of yourself as guard duty slash damage control."

"_**I'm on it, sir."**_

"Excellent..."

* * *

><p>Somewhere deep in a cave in Kanto, a violet eye opened.<p>

Something had been born.

Something strong.

Something like _him._

Mewtwo donned a large, flowing brown cloak and pulled the hood over his head.

Team Rocket was up to something, and the Original Mewtwo was going to put a stop to it.

* * *

><p>END CHAPTER 3<p>

And so it begins...

With Silver having Entei and Raikou, Team Rocket having 150-b, and the Original Mewtwo himself heading to Johto, just who-or what- will remain?

And what of Suicune and his little game?

I guess after this I'll stop the rhyme.

That started unintentional and got out of hand.

Deepest appologies.

Also, short chapter is short.


	4. Legendary

Chapter 4

Legendary

Through a combination of his own power and a device that was transforming the Magikarp, the weather around 105-b was a downpour.

Parts of the lakeside were flooded even. The immediate area had been cleared out by Team Rocket earlier, so now it was just him and the lake.

For now.

His HUD reported that Soul and Silver were headed that way.

The creation grinned under his mask and clanged the gauntlets he was wearing together.

It was going to be payback time soon.

Very soon.

* * *

><p>Silver had called out Raikou when he saw the storm.<p>

"**I'll tell ye what lad, that ain't no natural storm. Somethin's behind it, and I have a feelin' it got ta' be Team Rocket's doings!"**

It turned out that the gym was closed.

Soul was furious and began spouting curses at the man in front of the door, who looked like he was about to cry.

Silver literally picked up the girl and threw her over his shoulder before apologizing to the man and subsequently getting his ass kicked by Soul.

The two then headed north.

As the downpour stared they walked forward and froze.

Before them was a being in armor.

It looked at them from behind its mask.

Silver tried to analyze it with his pokedex, but the device shut down.

"**I knew you'd show up eventually. It was only a matter of time. Now I can have my revenge!"**

"What are you talking about? Better yet, what are you?"

"**Don't give me that! This girl is the one who almost killed me two years ago and forced me to become this thing!"**

"Tch. Fine, it wants a fight, it got one." Soul sent out her Bayleef and entered battle.

She was promptly beaten and the Pokemon approached her.

"**Pay back's a-!"**

"Use Iron Tail!"

Raikou slammed its now steel-solid tail into the creature's right arm gauntlet.

The device sparked and a small explosion went off.

Red warning lights flared on 150-b's HUD.

"**That's right, you... Executive Archer told me about you. I won't let you stop Team Rocket's plans!"**

"So you're with them huh? Alright I'll beat you with a new reason on top of the fact you wanted to hurt Soul!"

However, his plans too went up in smoke...from the singed hairs of Entei, his last Pokemon.

"**Run... RUN BOY! He _will _kill you and the girl! Take her...Take her and run!" **Entei stumbled.

"Entei!"

"**I was going to kill her first, but now I think I'll put you down first instead!"**

150-b raised a hand and pointed two fingers in front of him.

The Zap Cannon shot charged, fired...and never hit its target, deflected by a Shadow Ball, another of which hit the user of the Zap Cannon.

"**What the-?"**

"**So... Team Rocket managed to create another like me. And yet you are different in ways."**

Mewtwo turned to Silver.

"**I shall deal with him. You stop whatever is causing this."**

Mewtwo grabbed 150-b and they vanished.

After he and Soul healed their teams, they looked out onto the lake.

At its center was a Red Gyarados.

Silver hopped onto his raft and Feraligator swam out to challenge the beast.

Unlike his previous attempts with the Beasts, this Pokemon was easily crammed into a pokeball.

He noticed a Red Scale floating on the surface of the water and had Feraligator grab it and bring it to him.

He put it away in his backpack; it might come in handy for something.

Upon reaching the shore, he was met by a man with a Dragonite.

"That Red Gyarados wasn't acting right," The man muttered. "As I feared, someone must have forced it to evolve."

"Forced it? How is that possible?"

"Did you come here because of the wild tales?"

"Not really, but me and my friend came here- Where did she run off to?"

Silver looked to Raikou.

"Go find her and bring her back here, would you?"

"**Aye, lad. I'll find yer lass for ye." **The Pokemon vanished in a blur.

"As I was saying, we're trainers, so we came here to fight the Gym Leader. Oh, my name's Silver, by the way."  
>Raikou returned and shrugged Soul onto the ground.<p>

"This is Soul, the friend I was talking about."

"Silver and Soul is it? My name is Lance. I'm a Pokemon Trainer too. I heard some rumblings, so I came to investigate. I saw the way you battled earlier, Silver. I can tell you're a trainer with considerable skill."

"I don't mean it as arrogance, rather confusion, but I get that a lot. In fact, the last of the Legendary Beasts is playing a "game" with me because of it."

"I see. Well, if you and your friend don't mind, could you help me investigate?"

"It involves Team Rocket, so we're in."

"Team rocket is behind this? They disbanded three years ago!"

"Yeah well they're back with a super Pokemon in armor. He wiped the floor with both of us." Silver explained.

"A super Pokemon... But from what Red told me, The Mewtwo Project was a failure..."

"I don't know about that, but this thing is nasty powerful."

"Where is it? Certainly it would not just leave."

"Another Pokemon that looked like it came and teleported the two of them away somewhere."

"Another... The original Mewtwo... Come on., let's get moving. A mysterious radio broadcast form mahogany is probably the cause. And that suspicious Souvenir shop..."

"Yeah, that was my first guess too. I mean, the NAME was so stupid."

"I'll be waiting for you in Mahogany, Silver."

With that the man jumped on his Dragonite and took off.

Silver had his Pidgeot use Fly and they followed suit.

After storing the Gyarados in the PC, Silver headed to the souvenir shop.

He found Lance's Dragonite attacking the man running the shop.

"Silver, what took you so long!"

"Sorry. So what's the situation?"

"As I thought, the strange radio signal is coming form here."

Lance walked over to a cabinet.

"The stairs are here." He shoved the furniture away to reveal a staircase.

"Let's split up. I'll go on ahead."

"Right."

After a few moments Soul, Silver, and Entei followed.

There was a strange Pursian statue.

Silver walked in front of it and an alarm went off.

"What did you do, Silver?" Yelled Soul.

"Hell if I know!"

A grunt rushed over to them.

He sent out A Drowzee, and Silver countered with Entei.

Entei had been taught Shadow Ball, and finished the Pokemon quickly.

Next was a Zubat, also easily dealt with.

The honest truth is that grunts were pitifully ill prepared.

Then another Grunt showed up.

Soul handled this one, her Magnamite easily dealing with the first Pokemon, a Zubat.

Her Haunter took out the Grimer that came next.

The final Pokemon, a Rattata, was beaten by her Meganium.

This pattern repeated several times before they got out of the maze-like halls.

They headed down some stairs and were greeted by Lance.

"Are you two all right?"

"Of course. These Grunts are jokes." Replied silver.

"Let's give it our best then." Lance continued with his Dragonite.

Silver and Soul followed shortly after, defeating a couple of wayward grunts along the way.

Down another set of stairs they met Lance again, this time his Dragonite holding a grunt hostage.

"Silver! Soul! The door above only unlocks via voice recognition from a certain person! That person is Petrel! I found out he is hiding in their leader's office! Unfortuantely though, that room is also protected by a pasword..."

"Perfect. So how do we get to this Petrel guy then?"

"We have to find the password to the leader's office!"

Lance departed.

After beating a grunt in combat, Silver learned the first password- the grunt that Lance had beaten "Kindly" "shared" the information that there were two passwords after a somewhat violent interrogation from Silver.

"Slowpoketail...figures."

The next password was "Raticatetail".

Soon the two arrived at the door.

For once, lance was not there.

Silver walked over to a keypad and typed in the passwords.

The door hissed and shot open.

There was a man that vaguely resembled-

"You know, you look nothing like my father." Soul said.

"Really? I tried so hard too." The man ditched the disguise.

"I am Petrel, a Team Rocket Executive! You must be trying to sneak into the Radio-Transmitter room. Well, that's not going to happen. The room is protected with a special password. The password is 'Hail Giovanni'."

Soul's eyes widened.

"Surprised to hear it from _me_? Knowing the password won't help you though. The door won't open unless I say the password. It reacts to _my _voice."

Soul clicked off a device in her pocket.

Just in case something happened and the man got away, they had a fallback plan now; a voice recording.

With that, the Executive engaged in battle with Silver.

However, he was easily defeated.

"Ever since our Team Rocket was disbanded three years ago, Our Giovanni has been missing. But we're certain he's waiting for the right time for our revival..."

The man paused...then laughed.

"WHAHAHAHA! Defeating me still won't change the fact that you are unable to get into the radio transfer room! You need my voice to unlock it!"

With that the man ran off.

"Perfect. _Now _how do we get in there?"  
>"With this," said Soul with a smirk, holding up the device.<p>

She pressed the button and the phrase "Hail Giovanni" repeated over and over.

"Nice one! Let's go!"

After they returned to the door and opened it, the entered...

and were stopped.

"Hold it right there!"

The two turned to face a Red-haired woman in white and a grunt.

"We can't let you kids do as you please forever. It'll hurt Team Rocket's pride, making it lessen and lessen over and over again, you see."

"Team Rocket _has _no pride left. Under my father you were strong. Now? Now you're a joke." Said Soul.

"It doesn't matter what _you _think, girl! We'll stop you here and now! Both of you! Get ready to get trashed!"

Soul smirked. "Don't even think you can stand up to me! The only one even somewhat worthy of fighting me is this guy!" She jabbed a thumb to Silver. "And even then barely!"

"Hey!"

They faced their opponents.

However, as predicted, the leaders didn't pose a challenge at all.

"Hmph. It's a pity you chose this path, girl. If you had been more like your father..."

"Don't talk about my father like you know him. You might as well be taking the name of a god in vain by speaking his name." Soul retorted. "And what do you mean 'this path' ? I'm stronger than _you _aren't I?"

Her Meganium roared in agreement.

"Your gang is ill equipped for its job, Executive. They need stronger Pokemon... or can they not _handle _stronger Pokemon without gym badges?" Silver added.

"**This was your loss, Rocket. Either take your leave of I shall turn you to ash."**

"Hmph! Fine! You two lovebirds may have gotten away with beating me, but the experiment was a complete success. It doesn't matter what happens to this hideout now."

Soul and Silver were both red at the fact she had paired them up.

"I-it isn't like that! He's just a friend!" growled Soul.

"Y-yes. That's all. Now get out of here and take your worthless grunts with you!"

"Fine. We have much bigger plans; you'll come to appreciate Team Rocket's power soon enough."  
>With that the two put on masks and dropped their trademark knockout gas grenades.<p>

* * *

><p>When Soul and Silver awoke and were approached by Lance who removed a mask from his own face.<p>

"Sorry. I saw how well you two were doing and I didn't want to interfere. Now all that's left to do is turn off the radio signal. "

After Lance did some checking, he frowned.

"No off switch. We'll have to defeat all the electrode to shut this off."

"Not a problem." Said Silver.

After the short string of battles the three regrouped.

"The signal's finally off. Thanks a lot. You two are the best! Also, you should take this. I found it here, but I don't need it."

He handed Silver a CD.

"That's whirlpool. Teach it to a Pokemon to get across wild waters. Keep in mind you need the Mahogany Gym Badge. Well, I look forward to seeing you again."

With that Lance and his Dragonite departed.

X

A trip to the Pokemon Center and a few puzzles later, the two got to the gym leader.

"Pokemon have many experiences in their lives, just like we do. I too have seen and suffered much in my life. Since I am your elder, let me show you what I mean. I have been training Pokemon since before you were born."

"I have two Legendary Beasts and a third that says I have 'potential'."

"I see. However, I do not lose easily. I, Pryce, the winter trainer, shall demonstrate my power!"

Pryce sent out a Seel and Raikou leapt into battle.

The seel was taken down in one Spark attack.

Next was a Piloswine, which was countered by Entei.

Flamethrower put it down.

The last Pokemon was a Dewgong, which Raikou came back out for and dealt with easily.

"I am impressed by your prowess. With your strong will, I know you will overcome all of life's obstacles. You are worthy of this badge!"

He handed Silver the Glacier Badge.

"That badge will serve as the second half to the HM Whirlpool. And this... is a gift from me."

He handed Silver a CD.

"That contains the TM Hail."

Silver left Soul to fight her battle and went outside.

"Is the story true, Raikou?"

"**There be many a tale, lad. To which one are ye referrin'?"**

"The one about Lugia and the Whirl Islands."

"**Aye, that is a tale I don't think ye know all of. Ya see, lad, A long time ago Lugia and Ho-oh were both livin' in Eutereak, with Ho-Oh on the bell tower n' Lugia on what yer people call the Burned Tower. One night a lightning bolt struck th' Burned Tower and lit it ablaze. Myself, Entei, an' Suicune were trapped inside. However, Ho-Oh used his Sacred Ash t' bring us back to life in these forms, embodyin' th' elements that caused the destruction of th' tower. Then for a while Lugia vanished. Not even we or Ho-Oh knew where he went. Then one day he made himself known when he created th' Whirl Islands, creating a great storm and th' whirlpools around the island. After that he went t' sleep. I heard rumors he made a deal with Arceus an' it went sour."**

"Arceus?"

"**He isn't known much in these parts, mostly in th' Sinnoh region. He created everthin' ye know and care about, lad. He, like my brother, likes games."**

"I see..."

Soul came out and started bragging about her badge.

Then Silver's pokegear went off.

"Hello?"  
>"Silver, how are things going?"<p>

"Fine, I just got my seventh gym badge. I actually need to meet with you about something in the near future."

"I see. Well, we have another issue right now. Something's up with the radio broadcasts."

"How is that important?"  
>"They were talking about Team Rocket."<p>

Silence.

"Silver? Do you know anything about this? They're saying Team Rocket has returned, but that just can't be true. Sorry to bug you! Take care!"

The Professor hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Soul.

"Team Rocket took Goldenrod."

* * *

><p>150-b was angry.<p>

That other being had compared itself to _him_.

After managing to defeat the Pokemon, he made his way back just in time to join up for the Goldenrod attack.

He was mainly serving as a scare tactic right now, his form terrifying the citizens who got too close to the Radio Tower.

However, his HUD flashed with a strange message:

He was to expect the two teens in disguise and _let them pass_.

He was about to radio in and make sure this was right, but he decided the penalty for questioning orders might be worse than for obeying false ones.

His mind drifted back to his fight with his counterpart.

X  
><em><strong>"Why do you follow them, with all your power?" <strong>__The original Mewtwo asked._

"**_Team rocket saved my life!" _**_Replied 150-b._

"_**Then why not command them? You have the power, yes?"**_

"_**Admins and Execs have too much paperwork! Besides, it would be awkward to transition."**_

"_**Really now? I find those interesting reasons."**_

_The two attacked each other again, a stalemate still the final result._

"_**I don't have time for this. Team Rocket just issued an order for me to return to Goldenrod. Later, animal."**_

_The being vanished._

* * *

><p>Deep within the Whirl Islands, something stirred.<p>

Something _big._

For the first time in nine long years Lugia rose from his slumber.

He passed through the waterfall that covered his hiding place deep within the underwater Caves.

He sensed a powerful presence threatening the being he had sensed before.

He let out a cry and exploded from his home.

* * *

><p>Silver and Soul had managed to find some disguises and calmly walked up to the tower.<p>

Silver thought the disguises were garbage; unless the grunts were brain-dead they would recognize their faces immediately.

However, he was proven wrong.

"Ha! You two look pretty good in the new Team Rocket uniform! Go on ahead!"

The first grunt granted them access to the upper floors.

Then the ground shook and knocked off Silver's hat.

Oddly enough, this tipped the grunt off.

"What? You're not a newcomer?"

"Crap."

"Then battle with me!"

"So much for these disguises! Pity, I thought the uniform was kind of cute!" Commented Soul.

Silver trashed the grunt.

"But what was that vibration?" Silver asked.

* * *

><p>Lugia slammed its wing into the ground narrowly missing 150-b.<p>

"**We need a team with electric and dark types outside NOW!" **Screamed the hybrid into his unique microphone that picked up brainwaves rather than sound-waves.

"_What's the problem, Lieutenant?"_

"**Sir, it's Lugia! I don't know why but-!" **The helmet was knocked off.

"_**Leave him ALONE!" **_Lugia fired an areoblast.

"**Shit!" **The hybrid tried to counter with Zap Cannon, but it did no good, and the blast overtook him.

150-b hit the ground.

The teams requested arrived and attacked Lugia, who let out a roar of defiance and fired another Areoblast.

The armor on 150-b's right arm fell off with a hiss and his claws glowed violet-black.

"**SHADOW CLAW!"**

Lugia roared out in agony as four thin, bloody lines were left on his fight flank.

The wound was shallow, but the fact it was Ghost type hurt like hell.

The great bird slapped 150-b aside with a hand-like wing.

"_**Where..." **_His telepathy skills were a bit rusty.

"**What do you mean where? Doesn't matter! SHADOW CLAW!"**

Another hit and Lugia felt weakness overtake his left leg.

He caught himself with his left wing.

"**You won't stop Team Rocket, and neither will that Silver brat!"**

"**Then how about me?" **Said a calm, clear voice.

Suicune hit 105-b with an Ice Beam then let out a roar that sent all the lesser Pokemon scurrying back to their pokeballs.

"_**Suicune..."**_

"**It is a pleasure, Guardian of the Sea. How long has it been now? Ten years? More?"**

"_**Yes... I have been in hiding after the...incident. I sensed He was in danger and arrived as soon as I could."**_

"**Danger? Hardly. That boy has something special. He's very talented, you know." **Suicune paused. **"He'll probably come for you next. The manager of this Radio Station has one of your feathers. I have no doubt the boy will receive it after his victory here. So go back. Wait a little longer. I will take care of this fight. **

"_**Very well. Thankfully my wings still function. Good luck, Suicune."**_

"**The same to you, Guardian of the Sea."**

"**You will not fight alone." **Mewtwo appeared at Suicune's side.

"**Ah, Child of Man, how pleasant it is of you to join me. I almost believed he _was _you."**

Mewtwo snorted. **"Do not group me with this sorry excuse. He doesn't realize that armor reduces his strength to an Alakazam's at best."**

"_**YOU!**_** You can't leave us alone can you?"**

"**I'm afraid not. I'm also afraid I'm not alone."**

"Pikachu, Thunder."

A bolt of lightning struck 150-b.

"**GAH!" **

He fell to the ground and landed in a crouch.

A Pokemon trainer in a red ballcap and jacket with a black undershirt and blue jeans stood with a Pikachu in front of him.

"You're going to get _him _to come too, right, Mewtwo?"

"**Of course. Not yet though. Let Silver do his job. We must hold off this miserable failure of a copy of me." **Mewtwo paused. **"Oh the irony."**

Red chuckled "Oh look, you've got a sense of humor. That's an improvement."

He called his Pikachu to his side and sent out his Snorlax.

"Snorlax, Shadow Ball!"

The massive Pokemon shot a violet-black ball of energy from its mouth that hit 150-b.

The hybrid stumbled back.

Silver called back his Snorlax and sent out his Venasaur.

"Venasaur, use Frenzy Plant!"

The Pokemon reared up and slammed its front legs into the ground.

Thorny vines easily as big as a light post or bigger in thickness shot up and wrapped around 150-b.

"**RELEASE...ME!"**

"Sorry, can't do that yet. Go on Mewtwo, I'll keep this guy busy." Said Red casually.

He wasn't the best trainer in all of Kanto and Johto for nothing.

* * *

><p>Silver and Soul had continued in the building, and reached the Director.<p>

He finished saying something into the mic and turned to Silver and Soul.

However, this wasn't the director.

It was Petrel in another disguise.

His team consisted of 5 Koffiing and 1 Wheezing, all of which Noble dealt with.

"Listen carefully. We stashed the _real _director in the underground warehouse. It's at the far end of the Goldenrod Tunnel."

Silver raised an eyebrow. "Why in the HELL are you telling me this? That's like, treason or something isn't it?"

"I _am _a nice guy. I'll give you the key. Take it with gratitude!"

"Right... thanks..."

They exited the building and saw the mayhem that had unfolded, and the current situation.

"You must be Silver and Soul. I'm Red. Nice to meet you. I'll keep this guy busy! You go rescue the Director!"

"Right." Silver and Soul hurried off.

* * *

><p>Giovanni took another sip of his Rum and stroked his Pursian.<p>

Life was good here. After the Team Rocket fiasco, he had retreated to Unnova at the suggestion of Red who had beaten him not only as a Crime Boss, but a Gym Leader as well.

From what he heard the gym had been taken over by Red's rival, Blue, which suited Giovanni fine.

Unnova was a bit more hospitable than Kanto in terms of weather, so he could lounge around drinking and enjoying the sun all day, then travel out to the parties held for the rich and famous.

Did he miss the days of Team Rocket?

Of course, sometimes.

While he didn't have his company's income, he had taken to investing in stocks, something only a man of his intelligence and sophistication could do properly.

But what was best about this is that there _were _no crushing defeats.

No more Red, no more Police, and no more-!

"**Hello, Giovanni."**

Giovanni slowly set his drink down on a nearby table and sat up, lowering his sunglasses.

There was a _bipedal cat _standing in front of him.

"What the devil are you? And how do you know my name?"

"**I... am Mewtwo. I am the byproduct of the experiment from several years ago that used Mew's DNA. I know of your name because of old records and the young boy named Red."**

"I see. Well, I have no business with either of you, so if you wouldn't mind, kindly remove yourself from in front of me; you are blocking the sun." Giovanni was _not _going to get wrapped up in _anything _this creature and Red had to do with.

"**I would advise you to reconsider. This involves Team Rocket as well."**

"Rubbish. Team Rocket was disbanded when I left three years ago. Nothing more than a memory now."

"**I disagree. They have apparently been building their forces underground for the last three years. Now they are lead by the Executive Archer and three other executives."**

"Archer... I remember him. He always was overzealous. However, I already stated it is not my problem anymore, Mewtwo, or whatever you are. Now kindly leave me be."

"**They've been playing scientist. They created a sort of upgraded version of me by fusing my genes with a human being. Dark attacks aren't as effective, so I assume he is part fighting. His build is leaner and more muscular than mine as well, and he has claws, not... These."**

Mewtwo motioned with his hand.

"I don't care if they made a thousand of you. I'm content here to laze around for the remainder of my days."

"**I did not want to bring this up, but the being, named 150-b from what I understand, thinks your daughter almost killed him as a human at some point. She denies this, but it does not care."**

"...I see. What would you have me do then? Sacrifice my safe life hers?"

"**Team Rocket has become weak in your absence. Perhaps you should show them what true power is?"**

Giovanni chuckled. "Very well. I shall dust off my Pokeballs and travel with you. Allow me time to prepare."

"**Be swift, Giovanni. I am unsure how long Red can hold of 150-b alone. I would not worry too much for you daughter however; Silver, a young man about her age, is with her and he is very powerful as a trainer. He considers her his friend."**

"That doesn't matter. Give me fifteen minutes, I'll be ready."

Giovanni smiled the way he had three years ago, before Team Rocket disbanded.

He was back.

* * *

><p>After a puzzle and some easy grunt battles, they found the real Director.<p>

"What? Who? You came to rescue me, right?"  
>"Uh, yeah we-!"<p>

"Thank you! The Radio Tower, what's happening there?"

"That's a bit tough to explain. The strongest trainer in Kanto and Johto is battling a super Pokemon or something outside, and we need a keycard to get into the rest of the Tower to stop Team Rocket." Silver explained.

"I see! Take this Card Key!"

He handed Silver the Card key.

"Use it to open the shutters on the third floor. I'm begging you to help."

"Don't worry, Mr. Director. Team Rocket is easy to take care of for us." Silver declared.

"There's no telling what they can do if they control the transmitter! They might even be able to control Pokemon!"

With that Silver and Soul hurried back to the Radio Tower.

* * *

><p>The battle between 150-b and Red had turned into a Dogfight between Red's Charizard and the Rocket's ultimate weapon.<p>

"Glad you guys could make it back that fast. Poor Venasaur got beat bad. Get in there and stop them!"

"Right!" the two teens ran into the building.

After a couple of easy a battles they got to the door and opened it, defeating the grunt on the other side.

Their next foe was Proton.

"Hey! Weren't you the one who was at Slowpoke well? And what is she doing with you?"

"Yes and because she can be." Silver called forth Feraligator.

The Rocket's team was easily beaten.

Next up was the female Exec, Ariana.

Feraligator came out for this one too.

He took out the first two Pokemon, an Arbok and a Vileplume, but Raikou came to take on the last Pokemon, a Murkrow.

Spark took that down in one hit.

The two headed to the observation deck.

* * *

><p>Giovanni and Mewtwo arrived at that moment outside.<p>

"**The two are at the Observation Deck. We must make haste."  
><strong>

"I understand. Let's go then."

* * *

><p>The two approached Archer.<p>

"It's over!" Silver declared.

The man turned with an amused smile.

"Oh.. you managed to make it this far? You must be quite the trainers."

"Ha! Your "Neo Team Rocket" is a joke!"  
>"We intend to take over this radio tower and announce our presence to the world. That should bring our Boss out of hiding. We are going to regain our former glory... I will not allow you to interefere with our meticulous plans!"<br>Archer sent out a Houndour, and Silver sent out Feraligator.

Surf ended that fight.

Next was a Koffing, to which Silver responded with Noble.

Noble's fly won that.

Lastly was a Houndoom, and Feraligator came back to fight that one.

However, in the end it was Raikou who ended it.

"...How could this be? Our dreams have come to naught... I was not up to it after all."

"Of course not. The only one fit to lead Team Rocket," All eyes turned to the door. "Is me."

"Giovanni! You have returned!"

"Yes. You are a fool, Archer. To think you believed _you _could lead Team Rocket? You and the other Executives? You were all fools!"

"I apologize, sir! We had only the best intentions for Team Rocket at heart!"

"Silence! I won't tolerate any more of your babbling! I disbanded Team Rocket three years ago because there was no need for it! I had my riches. I had some of the strongest Pokemon in existence. I was content. Now I live the perfect life in Unnova. My days as a Criminal ended when Red defeated me at my gym."  
>"...but Giovanni, sir-!"<p>

"Get out of here, Archer. That is my final order."

"No... I won't let the fact you've gone soft stop Team Rocket..." he pressed a button on a remote he pulled from his pocket. "TEAM ROCKET FOREVER!"

A sharp noise emanated from the tower for a moment before all the Pokemon started acting strange.

Silver called back his Pokemon swiftly.

"This signal will make ALL Pokemon loyal to Team Rocket!"

* * *

><p>Red called back his Blastoise when the signal began transmitting.<p>

Then something strange happened to 150-b.

It cried out and gripped its skull as if it were going to explode.

* * *

><p>Memories.<p>

That is what he saw.

Memories that seemed... out of place.

He was... Lieutenant...something... right?

No... Wait... that wasn't right...

A green and white Pokemon.

A boat.

Men in black suits.

A tank.

A syringe.

Darkness.

'I remember... who I am...'

* * *

><p>The armor shattered and shot out in various directions.<p>

"**GRAAAAHHHH" **150-b cried out in agony as his memories- his real memories- came flooding back to him.

The signal had disrupted the "mind block" Team Rocket had put in place.

He was breathing heavily as he rose.

Red was cautious, not knowing what to expect.

"**Who... are you?"**

"I...I am Red. What's your name?"

"**I... am Bryan...From Hoenn. Or I was..."**

The hybrid's eyes shot wide.

"**Gardevoir! Where's Gardevoir?"**

"I found this pokeball on a grunt when I was digging up information on you. Is this yours?"

It was an ultra ball with a distinctive scratch in the pain on the right side.

"**Yes... that's her."**

Bryan cradled the ball in his new hands before handing it to Red.

"**Hold on to this for a moment."**

He vanished...

* * *

><p>...And reappeared outside the window of the Observation Deck.<p>

With a roar he smashed through the glass and tackled Archer.

"**YOU did this to me!"**

"What-!"

"**What ever you did just now brought me back! Now I'm going to kill you! You took away MY life... I'm going to take YOURS!" **

He threw the man out the window and there was a thud moments later.

Bryan was breathing heavily before he broke down into tears.

Red arrived at that moment.

"Nothing I could say could make you feel better except this: despite having lost your entire old way of life, you can start anew. The world could use people... or whatever... like you. You'd be like a superhero or something right? You could help lots of people! And you haven't lost everything,"  
>Red rolled the pokeball to Bryan, who picked it up.<p>

"**...You're right. I have to make up for anything I did. Maybe you'll see me again sometime. But first I have to jam this signal."**

His eyes glowed blue and the tower began to as well.

Shortly after the signal stopped.

Then he vanished.

The Director appeared behind them.

"Your courageous actions have saved Pokemon Nation-Wide! You are well worth this! Take it."

The director handed Silver a beautiful silver feather.

"There used to be a tower here. When it was replaced with the Radio Tower, this feather was found at the top of the tower. I heard from a friend you can go to the whirl islands with that feather. I have to go back to my office. Goodbye!"

The man ran off.

Red approached Silver.

"We should give them some time alone."

Silver nodded and the two left.

"...You've grown to be strong." Giovanni started.

"Where were you?"

"I retreated to Unnova. I couldn't stay here. The reason I didn't take you is because if you were found connected to me then the police might come after you. See? I do care."

"You've got funny way of showing it, father." Soul replied.

"Do you know why you got your name?"

"A practical joke?"

"Witty. Just like your mother was. No. I believed you would be able to accomplish what I had not. At first I was doubtful but when you met him, your views on Pokemon began to change, did they not? You discovered they were not mere tools for war, like I foolishly believed in my days as head of Team Rocket. You started to bond with your Pokemon. That is why your name is Soul; you have something that I lacked at your age. Even as a child you were full of energy. But enough small talk. I must return to Unnova, lest the police find me here."

Mewtwo appeared in the room.

"**Are you ready?"  
><strong>"One moment." Giovanni turned to Soul one last time. "Follow that boy's example, Soul. Those are my last words to you for now."

With that, Giovanni and Mewtwo vanished.

After Red left, Silver and Soul headed back to Mahogany Town.

They then went east, into the Ice Path.

They were going to take on the last gym.

Then? Then, the whirl islands would be Silver's to explore before taking on the Pokemon League.

* * *

><p>END CHAPTER 4<p>

That ends that chapter.

Not much to say really.

Shit went down, shit was resolved etc etc.


	5. Dragons, Dancers, and Discovery

Chapter 5

Dragons, Dancers, and Discovery

"I-it's f-freezing in here!" Complained Soul.

"Well it _is _called the ICE path. What did you expect to wear in here, a swimsuit?"

"S-Shut up!"

After some slippery ice the two found the HM07 Waterfall.

Next was a puzzle that required Raikou, Silver's Strenth user, to push boulders down holes.

Now, by this point Soul was freezing, so she grudgingly (her own words) wrapped her arms around Silver's, her light blush not visible in the darkness of the cave.

Eventually they got out and made it to Blackthorn city.

After a quick stop at the Pokemon Center they headed for the gym.

Silver was forced to keep his Pokemon in its pokeball for this gym, which displeased him.

Under the platforms was what looked like...

"Lava?" Silver turned to Soul. "This hot enough for you?"

She hit him over the head. "Shut up and walk!"

After the dizzying platform puzzles, the two reached the Gym Leader.

"I am Clair." She said bluntly. "The world's best Dragon-Type master. I can hold my own against even the Pokemon League's elite four."

"I am Silver. Apparently I've got potential, because Suicune decided I'd be fun to play a game with. I just need to beat you to win my last gym badge."

"You think you can win? You still want to take me on? Fine. Let's do this. As gym leader, I will use my full power against ANY opponent!"  
>She sent out a Gyarados and Silver sent out Raikou.<p>

The Gyarados dropped in four strikes, only because Claire used a Hyper Potion.

Next was Dragonair. Feraligator got the green light this time, using Avalanche, a TM move, to annihilate the dragon type.

The same happened to the second dragon-type.

Noble was the choice for Kingdra, thanks to his Twister move.

It took several hits, and a few Roost moves, but Noble once more proved the Victor.

Silver praised his trusted partner.

"I won't concede this."

Silver sighed. "Oh come ON! Well at least you aren't crying over your loss."

"I might have lost, but you are still not ready for the Pokemon league. You should take the Dragon-Master Challenge."

"Really? This is getting stupid."

"Behind the gym is a place called the Dragon's Den. There is a small shrine at its heart. Go there. If you can prove you have lost your lazy ideals, I will admit you are a trainer worthy of a gym badge!"

Silver hopped on the transportation tile and went to the Pokemon Center first.

Then the two entered the Dragons' Den. After fighting a trainer with a Dragonair, the two explored and found something called a Dragon's Fang.

They then entered the shrine.

"Hm... Good to see you here," Said an elderly man.

Silver opened his mouth but was cut off.

"No need to explain why you are here. Claire sent you, didn't she?"

"..Yeah."

The elderly man sighed. "That girl is a handful. I am sorry, but I must test you."

Silver reached for a pokeball, but the man waved in the negative. "Not to worry, you will only have to answer a few questions."

"Alright."

"Question one: What are a Pokemon to you?"

"My friends of course. I'm so close to my team I can guide them without words."

"I understand...Question two! What helps you win battles?"

"A good strategy of course. All the power in the world is no good if it isn't handled properly."

"Mm-Hm. Question Three! What kind of trainer do you want to battle?"

"Someone strong. The more powerful the better. It means I can push myself as a trainer and make my Pokemon stronger at the same time."

"I see. Question Four! What is most important in raising Pokemon?"

"That's a question that isn't a one word answer. You have to love and care for you Pokemon of course, but at the same time, you need to have the knowledge to understand that love and kindness can only go so far without working alongside your Pokemon."

"Interesting. Finally, Which Pokemon matter? Weak or Strong?"

"A silly question. Both are important. Pokemon get stronger the more they grow with their trainer. They become Strong Pokemon through battles and bonding with their trainer. That makes this a trick question; all "weak" Pokemon are just "Strong" Pokemon waiting to be revealed."

"I see...you care deeply for Pokemon. Very commendable. That conviction is what is important! Silver, don't lose that belief. It will see you through at the Pokemon League."

Then the door opened.

Claire walked up to Silver.

"So? How did it go? I guess there's no point in asking; you did fail, right?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I passed."

"...What? You passed? That can't be!"

"Why so shocked, Claire?" said Silver with a smirk.

"Even _I _haven't been approved!"

"Claire!" said the elder man raising his voice. "This child is impeccable in skill and in spirit! Admit defeat and confer the Rising Badge!"

Feraligator tried to hide behind his trainer, a rather comical sight, the man's voice was so terrifying.

"...Or must I inform _Lance _of this?"

Shock and horror were plastered on Claire's face, then turned to a solemn one. "I..understand."

She walked over to Silver and thrust the badge into his hands. "Here, this is the Rising badge! Hurry up! Take it!"

Silver took the item.

"That badge serves as the second half of Waterfall. Also, all Pokemon will obey you without question."

"Claire... reflect upon what it is this child has that you lack." The elder said.

Claire stood silent before storming out of the room.

"By the way...have you heard of Lugia?" The man asked Silver.

"Yes... some. Maybe you should meet who I heard it from."

He called back Feraligator and called forth Entei and Raikou.

The elder showed some surprised.

"I see... so then where is the third?"

"He's playing a 'game' with me. He runs, I chase him, he runs. It's been going on for a while now. I'm getting sick of it really."

"I see. Well, perhaps there is still something I can tell you. I assume you know about the Whirl Islands, but did you know there is a waterfall in the depths of those islands? And that deep within the Waterfall basin lies Lugia? You need a Silver Wing, the feather of Lugia, to enter I've heard..."  
>"Funny story, that's actually where my name came from, a Lugia Feather. I just got another one after I stopped Team Rocket in Goldenrod."<p>

"I see. Then you should have no trouble reaching Lugia. I wish you well."

Silver and Soul left with that, Entei and Raikou trading out for Feraligator so they could leave the cave.

They ran into Claire who apologized to Silver for her behavior and gave him the TM for Dragon pulse. She was very flustered throughout this entire event, horribly embarassed. She explained the Pokemon League was actually East of his home town; all he needed to do was surf.

She returned to the gym after that.

Thankfully, Claire had learned her lesson and didn't put Soul through the same hoops as Silver.

As they left the gym a second time, Silver's Pokegear rang.

"Hello?"

"Silver? It's me! I've gotten a hold of something really neat! Drop by and pick it up!"

"Okay..."

The two flew back to New Bark Town.

* * *

><p>Silver entered the building first, but Soul shoved past him.<p>

She pulled Meganium's pokeball from her belt and walked up to the Professor.

"I'm returning this. I'm sorry I caused so much trouble."

Her voice lacked its usual arrogance. It wasn't sad, but there was a hint of sadness in it as she walked back past Silver.

"Where're you going?"

"This is where we part ways, Silver."

"You're joking. After _all this _you decide to just walk out on it? What happened to being the strongest?"

"Truth is, I'll never be the strongest. You'll always be one step above me, that isn't going to change."

She pulled out the rest of her pokeballs.

"What are you..."

"It's for their own good."  
>"Oh come on, you're overreacting, Soul."<p>

"Soul?"

Silver turned to Elm.  
>"Yeah. If you call the cops I'll have Feraligator eat you." The Pokemon made a somewhat comical menacing face.<p>

"Look, Professor, she's changed. Even if she doesn't think so, I noticed. She talks to her Pokemon every now and then, even praises them on rare occasion. Unfortunately she doesn't get that."

She had called out all her Pokemon and was giving a speech to them about her actions to them and how she treated them.

Silver read her lips, although she didn't make a sound at first:

Go.

Then it came out very quietly.

Then she screamed it.

"GO! You're better off out there!"

The Pokemon, however, were reluctant to comply.

"They feel it, you know."

Two pokeballs on Silver's belt shot open and Raikou and Entei appeared, surprising Elm.

"**He is right, girl. They do not understand why you would think that." **Entei explained.

"**Aye, lass. They want'cha to stay with em'."**

Then the Pokeball that Elm was holding, Meganium's Pokeball, burst open.

The Pokemon shoved past Silver and the Legendary beasts and walked over to Soul, nuzzling her cheek.

"**Meganium particularly. Although you two may have had a bumpy start, she was your first Pokemon. That kind of bond cannot be broken with ease. Did you not notice that she got stronger because you wanted her to?"**

"**Y' don't give yerself enough credit, lass. Since we first met at tha' Burned Tower, I've seen ye change drastically. Ye went from a cruel dictator t' bein a trainer who cares about their Pokemon. If anythin' I'd say that's all th' more reason you shouldn't try an' get rid of yer team."**

"They're just that, Soul. They're your team. If the captain doesn't keep it together, the team can't function right." Silver added.

He walked over to Soul, grabbed her shoulders, and turned her to face him. Her hair still covered most of her face.

"Look at me."

She refused.

"Dammit I said LOOK AT ME!"

She looked up.

She was _crying._

Somewhat shaken, Silver continued.

"What you are and what you were... that's it. You were cruel. You were violent. But you changed. At some point you understood why I was stronger than you. You worked your team to the bone training, never giving them a rest, but never won against _me_. Then when I confronted you at the Burned Tower you changed. You started to become less angry and more witty if anything. You never yelled at your Pokemon either. You didn't always praise them or reward them, but you didn't yell at them, or for the love of all that's good kick them like you did Chickorita when we first battled."

Soul flinched at that statement and Silver winced. He'd opened and poured salt into an old wound.

"Like I said, that's the past. You still have the entire future ahead of you! Sure you may not ever beat me. That's fine! Take pride in knowing that you have hundreds of trainers in Johto under your feet! Take pride in your own skill! Being second best doesn't make you the bottom of the food chain! You're the daughter of the Viridian gym Leader Giovanni! What would your father say if he saw you bawling over something little like this?"

"I'd say that this is not the Soul I know."

All eyes turned to Giovanni, who stood next to Mewtwo.

"People and Pokemon aren't too different, Soul. We both evolve. Perhaps the best Pokemon to compare a human to would be Eevee. They change based on circumsance. However, unlike Pokemon, Humans never stop changing."

"**Humans are capable of good, evil, and everything in between, child."  
><strong>Two blurs appeared on a nearby roof; Bryan and his Gardevior.

"**Two's right. Look at me. I could do whatever I wanted once I became this," **he motioned to himself. **"I chose to do good to make up for the evils I committed as Team Rocket's lackey. You did that too. You stopped being... well a jerk... and started trying to understand what it means to befriend a Pokemon. Trust me, it's harder than getting used to _being _one. Even with Gardevior's company, I miss my family sometimes. Mom's probably worried sick."**

He sighed telepathically.

"**But don't let me rain on your parade, Soul."**

"**This is a pivotal point in your life as well; ones adolescent years are ones where the brain goes through the process of maturing, according to my research." **Explained Mewtwo.

"If being the strongest is impossible because of one person, then do not aim to be the strongest. Make it so that nobody is stronger than you but that one person, and make that one person sweat to keep his position." Giovanni finished before turning to Mewtwo. "Come, I have a dinner party in an hour and I would hate to be tardy."

"**Very well."**

The two vanished.

"**Well, I think it's time I faced the music. I should go home and... I'll get to that part when I come to it. Until then I have Gardevoir here to keep me company. Later, Soul. Good luck." **The experiment and the shiny Gardevior vanished.

"So, what's it gonna be? You gonna stand around crying, or are you gonna move on?"

"..."

Soul let herself fall forward onto Silver's chest.

"I'll move on if you're there when the going gets rough."

Silver turned red. He'd never actually gotten this close with a girl before.

"Geez you big idiot! I just confessed to you! Do you need me to spell it out?"

"Would you kill me if I said yes?"

Soul turned red and slapped Silver in the face.

He responded by placing his arms around Soul's waist and pulling her close so that her lips were inches from his own.

"There, this a better reply?"

"Yeah." She lopped her arms around his neck and closed the distance.

They only held the kiss for a few seconds before as sound interrupted them.

"WHAAAAAAA? Silver got a Girlfriend?"

It was Lyra.

Silver groaned and Soul raised an eyebrow.

"Who's that?"

"That's Lyra, a friend of mine. She's like a little sister even though she's your age."

Silver turned around.

"Is there a problem? I'm allowed to get a girlfriend if I want."

The two continued on childish banter.

Elm coughed.

Nothing.

Then Entei let out a loud roar, which stopped them.

"Excuse me!" Elm raised his voice a little. The meek man was incapable of rage from what Silver knew.

"I will allow you to keep the Meganium as long as you promise to treat it properly. As for you Silver, I have a gift."

He pulled out a half-violet pokeball with a big "M" on the front.

"This is the Master Ball. They're _very _expensive and as such difficult to acquire. Why so? It will catch any Pokemon without fail."

"Awesome! Thanks Professor Elm!" Silver took the item and put it away.

He knew exactly what was going in this.

"Oh! There were these beautiful Kimono Sisters looking for you earlier. You should see what they wanted."  
>"Right. I'll do that to finish up here and then head to the Pokemon League."<p>

After all Pokemon were accounted for, the two left.

* * *

><p>The two entered the Theater and Silver approached the Kimono Girl in the lead.<p>

"Welcome," she bowed. "My name is Zuki. To bring back Lugia, we needed someone with the right bond with Pokemon."

"What do you mean, 'bring back'?"

"I will get to that. The first step in determining your worth was the egg we gave to Mr. Pokemon. The one _you _hatched. However, we must test you still."

Zuki sent out Umbreon, and Silver sent out Entei.

After several Stomp attacks, he won out.

Zuki stepped back and the next Kimono Girl stepped to challenge him.

"My name is Naoko. You aided Kurt in the Slowpoke Well. I will test you next."

Her Pokemon was an Espeon.

Entei's shadow Ball was the finished that Pokemon.

Next up was Miki- the one that had been here when Silver drove off the Rocket Grunt.

She used a Flareon.

Silver sent out Feraligator.

Surf and waterfall beat the fire type out.

The next girl was Sayo. She mentioned the Dragon's den.

She used Jolteon.

Raikou was the unlikely choice.

A few crunch attacks ended that fight.

Lastly was Kuni, who mentioned his actions in Golderod Tunnel, his last act against Team Rocket.

She used Vaporeon.

Raikou's spark ended it in two strikes.

"We were not wrong about you. You are indeed worthy of this." Zuki handed Silver an odd looking bell.

"What is-!"

Then a little girl burst in.

"Big sisters! I just saw a big shadow of a Pokemon in the water near the Whirl Islands! It could be..."  
>Zuki turned to Silver.<p>

"Silver! We'll be at the Whirl Islands! See you there!"

The girls all ran off.

"Well, here we go. Time to go fight this Lugia."

"**Lad, I suggest ye not rush into battle this time. And I know what yer' thinkin', you'll use th' Master Ball. Don't. Trust me on this lad, aye?"**

"Alright. I'll listen."

Silver, Soul, and Raikou went to the Pokemon Center then headed to Olivine.

* * *

><p>After lots of being lost, the two humans and beast found their way to the lowest level of the cave.<p>

Silver swallowed; the Silver Wing was glowing in his bag.

He entered the lowest cavern and the Kimono Girls were waiting.

"So this is it?" asked Silver.

"Yes, this is where we welcome Lugia." said Zuki. "When the dance we practiced many days becomes one with the sound of the Tidal Bell we entrusted with you, then Lugia shall come out from deep within the Waterfall Basin once again!"

The bell floated out of Silver's pocket, and over a square pedestal like rock.

The bell began glowing brighter as the dance progressed.

Then the cave shook violently and two glowing eyes appeared from behind the waterfall.

In a brilliant burst of energy and water the Legendary appeared.

"That is indeed Lugia, Guardian of the Sea from ancient times. So many have tried, again and again... only to fail..."

"Silver, your heart in complete harmony with the bell has finally allowed it to appear..."

"Silver don't you see? Lugia... it must have been waiting for someone like you all this time. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Well, not to be disrespectful, but it seems a lot of Legendary Pokemon have been waiting for me. Suicune, Lugia... "

Silver turned to Soul.

"Wait outside."

"What?"

"I said wait outside!"

"_**Yes. That would be preferred. That goes for all of you except Silver."**_

The kimono girls were shocked to hear Lugia's telepathy, but silently complied.

"_**So, we meet again face to face."**_

"Again?"

"_**That's right. The deal I made with Arceus was still in effect when you last saw me."**_

Entei and Raikou appeared, flanking Silver.

"_**You two...I see. You have been with him this entire time?"**_

"**Aye, for some time yes."**

"_**That is good to know."**_

Lugia's voice was calm and soothing. It was also somewhat familiar to Silver.

"_**Silver... let me tell you a story. Almost two decades ago, there was a very powerful Pokemon who fell in love with a human woman. This kind of thing is uncommon, but not unheard of. However, he was so powerful... so monstrous... that he knew her heart would never be his. So he turned to Arceus, the Alpha Pokemon. He made a deal with Arceus. In exchange for the inabiltiy to use his power, he would be granted human form. In this form, the Pokemon was able to woo the young woman and eventually the two got married and had a child. However, six years later, the Pokemon broke his contract, using his power to defend the woman and the child. The woman was not terrified, as the Pokemon had feared. She said that he was already more human than any Pokemon possible; he had developed a soul and heart, something all Pokemon lack. To the degree humans have anyway. Sorrowful, the Pokemon knew his power was too great to stay among the humans, and so he hid himself away."**_

"That's a sad story...but why are you telling me this?"

Lugia landed in the shallow water and moved his head up to eye level with Silver, who stumbled back in surprise.

"_**Look into my eyes and you will find your answers."**_

Silver warily did as his mind was flooded with images of Lugia's past.

The revelation was unbelievable.

"No...it's impossible. That isn't right... My father died when I was young... they found a body...said-!"

"_**They said it was decayed and mangled. They knew it was his from the bones. All an elaborate lie to protect you. If they knew you had my blood in your veins, they would take you away and use you for experiments, possibly even to lure me out. But that's why you're here correct?"**_

"Well..I didn't...This is..." Silver had no idea what to say.

"_**I understand your newfound hesitation. Or perhaps you believe this to be a trick? A lie so that I may elude capture? I would not have answered the calling of the bell if that were the case."**_

"This can't be real! I don't have any powers or anything!"  
><em><strong>"That is because you were conceived when my powers were sealed. However, they have leaked out somewhat. Weren't you once told you had a somewhat telepathic connection with your Pidgeot once? You think that merely coincidental? You have an affinity for Flying-types."<strong>_

"...Still... if I have any of your genes, why don't I look like... well...you know..."

"_**Once again, the sealed powers help, and my genes changed to accommodate my form, so you look human. Don't worry, you won't be sprouting wings and firing areoblasts. I'm sure of it. So it seems we are at a crossroads, Silver."**_

"So it seems. Now that I know what you are... who you are... I can't exactly throw my master ball without a second thought."

"_**So it is. Very well then. I have no choice."**_

Lugia flew backwards some and opened his mouth, charging an Areoblast.

"Wait!"

"_**You will fight... or you will die."**_

"Dammit! Raikou, use spark!"

The electric move weaked the attack but the move hit Silver, launching him into the pedestal.

He groaned as he stood up.

"How..."  
><em><strong>"How what? How could I attack my own offspring? Because you need to be taught that life isn't all candy and flowers. You claim to be strong, and yet you refuse to fight all out. Pathetic."<strong>_

Silver called out Noble.

"Noble...Use... Twister." The attack had taken its toll on Silver; he was barely conscious.

His Pokemon bravely attacked Lugia, to no avail.

"_**You fight with blind loyalty. You are strong, I will commend you, Pidgot. However, I am stronger."**_

"Wing...attack!"

Lugia swatted the smaller bird away, sending it crashing into a rock face... and straight to the deeper water by the Waterfall.

"Noble, NO!" Silver ditched his bag and jacket and dove into the water himself.

He swam over and managed to save his Pokemon by returning it to its pokeball then lobbing the device ashore.

However, Silver was now caught in the suction from the crashing waterfall.

But he wasn't done.

With all his might, adrenaline pumping in his veins he managed to grab the rock face and climb up it.

He then did something completely insane; he launched himself off and grabbed Lugia's foot, working his way to the back.

After getting a firm hold around Lugia's neck, Silver, in a blind rage, started doing whatever he could to do damage; clawing, punching, anything.

"You dirty sonova bitch... You knew I would go after Noble, didn't you?"

"_**Of course. I had to get you mad somehow."**_

"Well now I'm mad! I can't exactly do anything, but I'm mad!"

"_**Find that spark. The one that tells you to live! Do what it says!"**_

Lugia tossed Silver back onto the pedestal platform.

Something rolled to Silver's hand.

He threw it at Lugia.

The device sealed and returned to Silver's hand.

The adrenaline died.

Silver passed out.

* * *

><p>He awoke to Soul shaking him violently.<p>

And screaming.

He couldn't forget screaming.

"Gah! I'm awake I'm awake..."

She shook his head.

"I had the CRAZIEST dream!"

"**It wasn't a dream, lad."**

He looked at his hand.

Sure enough, the master ball was in his hand, where he remembered it had been when-

"This...this is awkward."

He clipped the pokeball to his belt, called back Raikou, and the group returned to New Bark Town.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Soul?"<p>

"What is it now? We need to get moving!"

"Wait here for a minute."

"O...kay..."

Silver withdrew Raikou and entered his house.

"Hi dear! How's it-!"

"Don't 'hi dear' me. I know everything."

"I don't know what you-!"

"Don't lie to me!" He raised his voice. "I know about all of it."

"I see... Who told you?"

"_He _did."

Silver explained the events at the whirl islands.

"Here."

He tossed the Master Ball to his mom.

"I don't feel right using this." He explained. "Make a memorial with it or something, I don't know. As far as I'm concerned he died ten years ago."

With that Silver took his leave, even as his mother protested.

* * *

><p>"What was that about?"<p>

"Personal business. Family matters." Silver answered.

"That's rather vague. Care to elaborate?"

"You think having a crime boss for a dad is bad? Try having a pokmon for a father."

Silver explained everything to Soul.

"Wow... that... sounds horrible..."

"Nah. I just won't use him in battle. I gave him to mom. They can be together again. Come on, let's get moving."

He called out Feraligator and headed to the water's edge, inflating the raft he used for transport with an electric pump.

"Wait."

He heard his mother's voice but refused to turn around.

"What is it? I told you I'm going. If anyone should have him it should be you." Silver said.

"So you're going to just deny him the ten years he hasn't had with you?"

"I said, my father died ten years ago. That _thing _is just that. It's an animal with a somewhat bigger brain. I don't have time to debate this with you, mom."

"...you sound like he did."

Silver froze.

"...What did you say?"

"I said you sound like he did the day he left!"

After several moments of silence, Silver spoke up.

"...Don't compare me to a _thing_, mom... it's insulting."

"Don't abandon him!"

"He abandoned me!"

"He had no choice!"

"Of course he did! _Both _of you did! You could have just told me!"

Silence again.

"If you want to blame anyone for that, blame Arceus."

"...Arceus?"

"The one that gave your father human form. The one who stripped it from him."

Before Silver could reply, a series of slow, somewhat quiet claps started.

"Bravo, bravo! Quite the spectacular drama!"

A man in white approached them. He had long, wavy white hair and in the rare instance he opened his eyes it revealed green irises with red pupils.

He had light skin and golden gauntlets on his hands and golden boots on his feet.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, you _know _who I am."

"...Arceus." Silver answered.

Arceus clapped his hands again. "Bravo, bravo! We have a winner! So what will you do now?"

"...Make a deal."

"Oh, I like those. Bravo, bravo! What are your terms?"

"We fight. Me versus you. I don't care if you go uber form or whatever you _really _look like. If I win, you give my father free reign over his form."

"And if _I _win?"

Silver swallowed. "Then I will take his place. Turn me into what he is, and make him human. I'll go back to the Basin in his place."

"You humans never cease to impress me. Alright, I accept your terms."

Silver shrugged off his bag and his jacket.

He also took off his hat and tossed it to Soul.

"I should warn you, Arceus, I've got through intense physical training to get strong enough to protect my mother from anyone or anything. Judging from your color scheme you're a Normal Type. That means I have the advantage."

Silver took a fighting stance and readied himself.

There was something he'd discovered in his training; his physical strength was enhanced compared to other humans; even his master had compared him to a fighting type Pokemon in terms of raw power.

A sliver glow appeared around his body, his combat instincts kicking in.

"I see... My, you are interesting! Bravo, bravo! I suppose I have no choice."

Arceus was bathed in white light.

When it faded a quadrupedal Pokemon stood in place of the young man that had once been there.

"_Prepare yourself, Son of the Sea. I will not hold back."_

"Like I said about him; you're just an animal with a slightly bigger brain, that's all!"

Silver delivered a solid blow to Arceus front-right leg.

The Pokemon recoiled; that had _cracked bone._

Arceus used Recover and the wound healed instantly.

Silver jumped back and Arceus charged a hyper beam.

'Well my master compared me to a Pokemon in terms of power... maybe I can...'

He held his hands together by his side as if to preform a dual palm strike and the silver energy around his body slowly gathered in a ball.

'Good, this might work. Have to focus.'

The ball grew in size, then something told him it was ready.

Just in time too;

"_HYPER BEAM!"_

Silver fired the faux Focus Blast and it tore through the Hyper Beam, smashing into Arceus at full force.

The Pokemon stumbled backwards.

_'How...did a human use...! Of course, he's got Lugia's DNA, so he's capable of preforming some basic moves... but a focus blast? That shouldn't be possible!'_

"Surprised? So am I. I wasn't' too sure I could pull it off. I've been told my strength was comparable to a low-level fighting type, and I know about my origin, so I decided to tap into that power."  
><em>"Boy... have you any idea what you just did? That was a Focus Blast."<em>

Arceus's wounds healed via Recover again.

"That first blow to your leg... now your injuries from that attack... you're using Recover. Even if you're god, you only have eight more uses of that before your power for that move is temporarily exhausted." Silver smirked. "I just have to break another eight bones."

His eyes marked their targets.

'Ribs definitely, puncture a lung. That'll give him hell. If I take out to legs he won't be able to walk properly. That would be funny. Of course I could try and go for a killshot, but then he couldn't uphold his end of the deal.'

Silver sprinted over and poured his power to his arms and legs imitating the move Close Combat (unbeknownst to him of course).

He felt his blows hit home and was rewarded by a sharp crack as a rib was broken clean off.

Arceus roared in pain before regenerating the damage.

Next Silver moved over and managed to focus enough power to shatter Arceus's front right leg this time.

The Pokemon stumbled but healed the wound.

'Four down, six to go.'

In a blur Silver's right fist met Arceus's left leg, cracking the bone.

"Too slow." Said Silver Icily.

Silver focused as much power as he could into his right hand and delivered an uppercut to Arceus's jaw, leaving the Pokemon seeing stars and with a fracture to its jaw.

'Two more.'

Next was Arceus's back left hip.

'One.'

Finally was a solid blow to Arceus's shoulder.

"Time to end this."

"_You haven't won yet-!"_

Arceus found his leg in the grip of Silver and soon found himself upside down in the air before crashing back to the ground.

"I have. Now keep your end of the deal before I _really _kick your ass."

"_...Fine."_

The Pokemon struggled to his feet.

Silver released Lugia from his pokeball.

"_**Arceus... to what do I owe your appearance?" **_Growled Lugia bitterly.

"_I made a deal with this boy. If he could defeat me in combat, I would grant you free reign over your form. If he lost, he would take your place as Guardian of the Sea."_

"_**You can't possibly expect me to allow him to-!"**_

"_When did I say he lost?"_

"_**Impossible...Even for Silver..."**_

"I said I trained to protect mom from _anything_." Silver added.

"_He took advantage of his heritage; he was using _Pokemon moves._ Several fighting type moves, including a Focus Blast strong enough to counter my Hyper Beam. Also, ow. Well I'll be on my way."_

Arceus tapped Lugia over the head comically before vanishing in a pillar of light.

Lugia glowed white and shrank in size, also changing shape. When the light faded, a man in a very light blue suit with navy hair was in his place.

He ran his fingers over his face, then slowly mouthed the words:

"I'm human."

He had aged a bit, but no doubt; Silver knew that was his father.

He didn't move. He didn't speak.

In fact, there was a rather awkward silence for some time.

Then Silver walked over to his father... and punched him in the jaw.

"You're an asshole. But... You're my father. I can't say I forgive you, but I can say I understand why you did what you did now. Got it?"

"...I...Can accept that."

"...Are you coming with me or not?"

"What?"

"You're tough, and I'm lacking a psychic on my team. And I caught you. Rather, you have no say in the matter."

"Silver..."

"Don't call me by name."

"...Very well."

Lugia turned to Silver's mother... the one who had made him want this form in the first place.

He walked over to her and put his arms on her shoulders before kissing her for the first time in a decade, a feeling he had missed.

When they separated again he looked her in the eyes.

"Keep him safe," she said.

"I will." he replied.

With that the three got into the boat and set out east.

They soon discovered that while it did not rain when Lugia entered battle, the skies turned dark and thunder rumbled, and any body of water nearby grew violent.

However, this didn't stop Silver from using Lugia for battle.

After plenty of walking and several battles later, they arrived at the gates to the Pokemon League.

Surprisingly, they ran into Red, who was coming back from Kanto.

"Hey it's you guys! About to take on the Pokemon League right? Mind if I watch?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Great! I should warn you though, you have to pass Victory Road first."

"Eh? That doesn't sound too hard."  
>"It's not really a- You'll see."<p>

The group continued onward.

Along the way, Silver caught a Rhydon that he named Crusher. He decided he'd trade Sudowoodo out for it.

However before they left, Soul stopped Silver.

"Hold it. Only one of us is going forward. I want to fight you again. Whoever loses gets to watch the other rise...or fall... to the Pokemon League's Elite Four."

"You sure about this?"

"Positive."

Red chuckled. "Oh-hooo boy. This'll be a good fight."  
>Soul sent out a Sneasel, one of the later additions to her team. Silver sent out Entei.<p>

One Flamethrower put the Sneasel down.

Next up was her Golbat. Silver countered with Raikou.

Two spark attacks ended that.

The third of her Pokemon was Megaium.

To her surprise, he sent out Feraligator.

After both parties were heavily wounded, Silver swapped out to Noble, who finished the job.

Fourth was Magneton. Entei came back out for this.

Another flamethrower and that one went down.

Fifth was Haunter. Entei's Shadow Ball took it out.

The final Pokemon was a Kadabra.

Silver called back Entei and nodded.

In a silver flash the man beside Silver flared into Lugia.

One Areoblast was all it took to end the battle.

"I see... so I'm still not strong enough. Oh well. Someday I will be. You'd better not get lazy! I don't care if I'm your girlfriend or not, we're still rivals, understand?"

"Of course I do! I don't plan on getting so weak!"

The two laughed as Lugia returned to human form and the group continued out of the cave.

After healing his team and retrieving Crusher, he taught the Pokemon Sandstorm and Earthquake, two TMs he acquired on the way to the League.

After purchasing several restorative items, Silver walked up to the receptionist.

"I'm sorry, sir, but only-!"  
>"It's fine. The girl and the old guy are with me." Red informed.<p>

"I-I see! Apologies! I had no idea you were acquaintances with Red. Allow me to see your badges."

Silver opened his case and showed them to the man.

"Very well. Know once you enter, you will face the first member of the Elite Four, and you will not be allowed to exit once you begin. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

The group entered the first room.

* * *

><p>Silver approached the Violet-haired man.<p>

"Welcome to the Pokemon League! I am Will. I have trained all around the world, making my psychic type Pokemon powerful, and, at last, I've been accepted into the Elite Four. I can only keep getting better! Losing is not an option!"

"We'll see about that!"

Will sent out a Xatu and Silver sent out Raikou.

"Okay, Raikou, this one's for all the marbles! Let's do this!"

Silver had Raikou use Crunch; two hits wiped out the strange bird Pokemon.

Next up was a Jynx.

Raikou was once more the solid choice.

Two more Crunch attacks and it went down as well, Raikou only suffering minor damage from a Confusion attack.

Next was an Executor, so Silver sent out Entei.

One Flamethrower attack ended that fight.

Next was a Slowbro, and Raikou once more entered battle.

When it turned out the Pokemon was a tank, Raikou was called back and Lugia entered the fray, scaring the crap out of Will.

Areoblast and Dragon Pulse put the Pokemon down.

Next was another Xatu, so Silver called on Raikou again as Lugia returned to the sidelines.

However, Raikou fell, and Feraligator took his place.

After losing out Feraligator and Noble, Lugia was once more called to battle.

Areoblast ended the battle in one strike.

"Even though I was defeated, I won't change my course." Declared Will. "I will continue battling until I stand above all trainers! Now move on and experience the true ferocity of the Elite Four!"

As they passed Red nodded to Will.

"Not to bad for a newbie."

* * *

><p>END CHAPTER 5<p>

And so it begins.

With one victory under his belt, how well will Silver fare against the other members of the Elite Four?


	6. Endings and Beginings

Chapter 6

Endings and Beginings

Red was the first to speak this time.

"Koga! You made it to the Elite, huh? So who's running the Gym now?"

"It has been left in the capable hands of my Daughter." Replied the Elite Four member. "I assume you are not here to exchange pleasantries, correct?"

"Not today. Today Silver here is taking on the Elite Four. I just happened to be in the Neighborhood as he came along."

"I see." Koga turned to Silver. "I am Koga of the Elite Four! I live in the shadows-A ninja! My intricate style will confound and destroy you! Confusion...Sleep...Poison... Prepare to be the victim of my Techniques!"

Koga sent out an Ariados, and Silver sent out Crusher.

That...didn't go too well.

So Entei was the next choice.

And a good one it was, for flamethrower overpowered the bug in one blow.

Next was Foretress. Entei was kept out for that battle.

Once more, flamethrower one hit KO'd Koga's Pokemon.

Next was Muk, so Silver called back Entei and motioned for Lugia to enter the fray.

A few Extrasensory attacks took out the poison type.

Next was Crowbat, to which Silver responded with Raikou.

Several spark attacks later, Raikou won out.

Next was a Venomoth, so Entei was the obvious choice.

Entei was poisoned, but a few flamethrower attacks took out the bug.

"I subjected you to everything I could muster. But my efforts failed. I must hone my skills. Go on to the next room, and put your abilities to the test!" Commanded Koga.

The group moved on.

"I am Bruno of the Elite Four," The shirtless man in the center of the room informed. "I always train to the extreme because I believe in our potential. That is how we became strong. Can you withstand our power?"

"Want to find out?"

"Hm? I see no fear in you. You look determined! Perfect for a battle! Ready? You will bow before our overwhelming power!"

Bruno's first Pokemon was a Hitmontop. Silver nodded and Lugia entered the fray.

A psychic-flying _dual _type against a fighting?

No competition.

A few Extrasensory attacks and it went down.

Next was Onyx.

Somewhat of a threat, but not enough to worry Silver.

One Hydro Pump attack put it down.

Next was Hitmonchan.

An Areoblast finished it off in one hit.

After that was a Machamp.

Two Extrasensory attacks later the Pokemon fell, although not before damaging Lugia with a Rock Slide attack.

Areoblast ended the fight, finishing the Hitmonlee in one strike.

"Having lost, I have no right to say anything. Go face your next challenge!"

The group went into the next room.

"I am Karen of the Elite Four," the woman greeted Silver.

"I'm Silver, Son of the Sea."

"How amusing. I love dark type Pokemon. I'm known for my overpowering tactics. Think you can take them? Entertain me."

Her first Pokemon was an Umbreon.

Silver didn't really have anything special for Dark Types, so he sent out Rakou.

The fight was tough, but Silver won out.

Next was a Murkrow.

That one was an easy win for Raikou.

Next was a Houndoom, which Silver fought with Feraligator.

Houndoom was _fast._

Eventually it came down to Lugia, who wiped it out with Hydro Pump.

Next was a Gengar, which Lugia dealt with easily.

Finally was a Vileplume.

Areoblast put it down with ease.

"Strong Pokemon. Weak Pokemon. That is only the selfish perception of people. Truly skilled trainers should try and win with the Pokemon they love best. I like your style. You understand what's important. Go on- The champion is waiting."

"Wait... I though Red was..."

"I'm on an _entirely _different level than this guy. You won't be taking me on anytime soon," Red answered.

Noticing Silver's reaction Red smirked.

"You're surprised about _that_? Oh you're going to freak when you see the Champion."

Silver administered revives and potions as necessary.

The group entered the next room...

and Silver and Soul's jaws dropped to the floor.

"I've been waiting for you." Lance said calmly.

Silver had no words to speak.

"Silver! I knew you would reach me here eventually with your skill! Don't worry, there's no need for words now. We will battle to determine who is the stronger of the two of us. As the Pokemon League Champion and Dragon Master, I accept your challenge!"

Lance sent out a Gyarados. Silver recomposed himself and sent out Raikou.

Two spark attacks took it down.

Lugia entered battle to fight off the first Dragonite.

A Hyper Potion and three or four Dragon Pulses later, Lugia won out.

Next was a Areodactyl.

That fight was tough, because it was _fast _and it knew Rock Slide.

However, a few Hyper Potions later and several powerful moves, Lugia managed to win.

But Lance had _two _Dragonite.

However, Lugia still had Dragon Pulse, which meant the Pokemon was finished in two blows.

So Lance sent out _another _Dragonite.

Silver was getting pissed off at this point.

But the same attacks worked magic and the Dragonite fell.

Finally was a Charizard.

After a quick Ether, Lugia was able to use Hydro Pump to end the battle.

"...Whew... You have truly become powerful, Silver. Your Pokemon responded to your strong, upstanding nature. As a trainer, you will continue to grow strong with your Pokemon."

Suddenly the door behind silver burst open and a young woman with pink hair ran in.

"Oh no! It's all over! Oak, if you weren't so slow..."c

Oak, winded, approached Silver. "Ah, Silver, it's been awhile! You certainly look more impressive. Your conquest of the League is just fantastic! Your dedication, trust, and love for your Pokemon made this happen. Your Pokemon were outstanding too. Because they believed in you as a trainer, they persevered. Congratulations, Silver!"

The pink haired girl was ecstatic.

"Let's interview the new Champion!"

Lance walked over to Red.

"This is getting to be a bit too noisy..."

"I got this."

Red walked between Silver, who was still absorbing all these events, and the pink haired woman.

"You can't just come in here and make all this racket. The battles make it loud enough."

"But-!"

"I'm sorry miss, regulations and all that..."

Red stared ushering her back the way they came from, urging Soul to follow him.

Lance motioned for Silver to follow.

"Come on."

"Wait! We didn't get our interview!" whined Mary as the door shut behind her and Red, who was dragging her out of the room at this point.

* * *

><p>Lance inhaled deeply.<p>

"It's been a long time since I was last in here."  
>"What is this place?" Silver asked in awe.<p>

"This is the place where we record League Champions for all eternity. Their courageous Pokemon are also inducted. Here today we honor a new Pokemon League Champion. A trainer who feels compassion for, and trust towards, all Pokemon. A trainer who succeeded through perseverance and Determination. The new League Champion who has all the markings of greatness!"

Lance led Silver and Lugia (Still in Pokemon form) over to a device.

"Silver, allow me to Register you and your Pokemon as Champions!"

Silver called Lugia back to the Master Ball and set all his pokeballs on the device.

After that Silver went home.

* * *

><p>He woke up the next day to somewhat of a surprise;<p>

He was in bed...but he wasn't alone.

Of course they were both fully clothed, but Soul was next to him.

He tried to recount the events of the previous day after he got home.

There was a party.

He did what he could to enjoy it, and enjoy his family being whole again.

Then he kind of just passed out from the exhaustion of the day's events.

So how Soul wound up here...he'd have to ask.

He cleared his throat.

"Uh...Soul..."  
>She slowly roused.<p>

"Eh...Five more minutes..."

"Like hell... I remember passing out _alone_. How did you get here?"

"Hzzz... Oh. I didn't have anywhere else to go, so your parents said I could stay here, and I wasn't about to sleep on the floor."

"Well, thank you for the explanation... I'm..uh... I'm going to shower and change clothes, okay? You can go on back to sleep if you want."

"Mmmmkay." Her face flopped back down into the pillow and Silver sighed before climbing out of bed and placing the covers back over Soul.

"What am I going to do with you?" he muttered.

He walked over to his bathroom and undressed before getting in the shower.

After he was finished and at least dressed decently in his normal cargo shorts he left the bathroom and turned on the TV.

After finding nothing good on, he turned it of and sighed before waking Soul up.

"Hey, rise and shine! It's one in the afternoon!" He shook her shoulder and she grabbed his arm, pulling him onto the bed.

Of course, she was doing this in her sleep.

She pulled herself close to him and buried her face in his bare chest.

He turned bright red; this moment was becoming more and more difficult to explain should his parents-

-Walk in.

Sure enough, his father came in looking for him.

Now, being _much _older than he looked, he'd learned not to jump to conclusions, and being a psychic helped too.

He read his son's mind confirming it was a misunderstanding, but the man only smirked and walked back down the stairs.

Silver heard him tell his mother that Silver was still in the shower and Soul was asleep.

Lugia walked back up the stairs.

"She says hurry up. I'd do it too, because _she'll _be the next one opening your door, not me."

Lugia walked back down stairs and Silver frantically tried to wake Soul.

"Get up! Who _knows _what mom'll do if she sees us like this!"

The situation got worse when she _did _wake up.

She shifted her grip and he changed to a sitting position, his legs lazily sprawled out in front of him.

Soul sat herself on her knees between them, looped her arms around Silver's neck and pressed her nose to his.

"You should go without the jacket more often. You're really sexy without it on."

"Look, if my mom walks in here I'm screwed!"

Soul whispered into his ear, "Oh, I can make that happen _before _she gets in here."

Silver turned the deepest red humanly possible.

"N-now isn't a good time though! She'd kill me!"

Soul giggled mischievously. "I know. I'm just messing with you. It's nice knowing your boyfriend's famous though."

"Famous might be taking it too far." Silver said.

"It isn't every day someone is crowned League Champion." Soul reinforced her argument.

Meanwhile, Lugia was trying to ease the concept of the two of them _really _being that intimate to Silver's mother.

"He's a healthy young man. This is normal for boys his age! He's responsible as well! He wouldn't do anything stupid!" Lugia argued.

"That's how _you _see it. You haven't been raising him for the past ten years!"

"Point taken, but you won't _always _be here to watch his every move!"

"But _you _will!"

"Which means I'll make sure if he does decide to... go that far... with her, I'll teach him proper procedure!"

"Procedure? There is no procedure to-!"

* * *

><p>Silver heard their arguing... as did Soul.<p>

"Oh, let's have some fun with them!"

"...I don't like where this is going." Silver replied.

"Okay, what you do is you jump on the bed and I'll make some...suggestive... noises. That'll make em' FREAK!" Soul whispered.

Silver started to like the idea of giving his over protective mother hell.

"Alright, I'll do it. But you better not leave me to take the heat."

"I won't, I won't!"

* * *

><p>After a few minutes the two adults heard the "Noises" from downstairs.<p>

Now, being psychic, Lugia could also hear their thought...which were mostly laughter, contrast to the sounds they were making.

He'd play along too.

"You hear that?" Silver's mother asked.

"I don't hear anything. What are you talking about?"

"Those noises! You hear them, don't you?"

"Now, it's probably nothing..."  
>That theory might have held up, until Soul passionately screamed something suggestive.<p>

Silver's mother stormed up to the room, threw open the door...

And found Silver and Soul laughing at her.

Even Lugia chuckled a bit from downstairs.

"Like I said, dear. You worry too much. Kids will be kids. You know what? I don't doubt at some point they'll get curious." Lugia said. "And Like I said, I'll be there to make sure Silver knows what to do when the time comes. So just let him grow up."

Silver's mother stormed down stairs and Lugia walked back up.

"Sorry about her, Silver. She just doesn't want you to grow up. I've been around a _long _time, since long before I met your mother. I saw many a young love from my perch on the Tin Tower. I know it may seem awkward knowing I'm not...well, human... but you were born, correct? On a different note, Elm wished to see you, and by extension us. Come downstairs, dressed, and get something to eat and we shall be off."

* * *

><p>"Hey Elm, what's up?"<p>

"That's _Professor _Elm. You're as bad as your father... Speaking of which, it's nice to see you again after all these years."

"The same, Elm. Now, what is it you needed Silver for this time?"

"I got something for him! It's an S.S. Ticket! Now you can catch Pokemon in Kanto, Silver!"

He handed the ticket to Silver.

"This will let you take the fast ship that departs from Olivine! Give my regards to Professor Oak in Kanto!"

Silver thanked the man and he and his group exited the building.

He called upon Noble and the group traveled to Olivine

* * *

><p>Upon arrival at the gates to the boat, they were met by Professor Oak.<p>

"Hello! You are starting to have the attitude of a Champion, Silver! It's time for your pokedex to match who you are. Let me see your pokedex for a second."

"Okay." Silver handed Oak his pokedex.

"I'll upgrade your Pokedex to National Mode." Oak informed as he installed the upgrade and handed the device back to silver.

"It won't be an easy task filling the national Pokedex, but I'm sure you'll make an honest effort on our behalf!"

Oak noticed clock on the wall.

"Oh how time flies! I have a radio show to record at Goldenrod Tower! You must be heading for Kanto. If you head to Pallet Town, drop by my lab!"

With that the man was off.

Once aboard the ship, Silver was run into by an elderly man in panic.

"Excuse me! I was in a hurry!"

"You seem upset. What's wrong?"

"My granddaughter is missing! She's just a wee girl! If you see her, please let me know!"

"I'll keep an eye out."

"Thank you!"

He ran off.

IT turned out several passengers were trainers, so Silver and Soul got healty doses of fighting.

That was good for Crusher, who needed the experience.

However, they hit a dead end; a guard on board was looking for his friend and asked Silver to find him.

After some searching of supposedly "Empty" rooms, they found the man, asleep in a bed.

After normal means failed to wake him, Silver had Crusher flip the bed over.

The man shot awake.

"What was that for?"

"You were asleep. Your buddy sent us looking for you."

"You say I was asleep! A crewman on duty would NEVER fall asleep on the job! I resent your implication! I challenge you!"

He was easily beaten.

"Losing to you has woken me up! I will mend my ways and work hard!"

"Good to know. Now go tell your buddy to let us through."

"Right! Just... please don't tell the captain!"

The man sped off and Silver and company followed.

After another quick battle Silver and company climbed up a ladder.

Silver looked at his new teammate; oddly enough, the Rock-type appeared to be enjoying the boat ride.

'I shouldn't be surprised,' Silver thought. 'My team consists of saber toothed cat who has a funny accent, a different big cat that has a different but still funny accent, a rock Pokemon that likes boats, a giant reptile that likes to bite things, a bird that just happens to be my father and another bird that seems to be the normal one.'

They soon came upon the Captain's Quarters...

and found the girl they were looking for.

"..Play with me, please? Captain, I wanna play more!"

"Hey kid, what do you think you're doing?"

The girl sprinted over to Silver. "Are you going to play with me?"

"What? No, I-!"  
>"Let's play Hide-and-Seek! Close your eyes!"<p>

Silver sighed and played along.

After some searching he found the girl again.

"Aww, you found me! I guess I'll go back to my Grandpa now."

Silver and company led her back to her Grandfather.

She ran over to him.

"Here I am, Grandpa! I was playing Hide-and-Seek with this guy!"

The elder man walked over to Silver.

"What was your name?"  
>"Silver, sir."<p>

"Ah, quite a name! I heard you entertained my granddaughter. I want to thank you for that. Take this."

He handed silver a somewhat heavy silver canister.

"Thank you."

"_Attention, passengers. S.S. Aqua has arrived in Vermilion City."_

"Wow that was fast!" Commented Soul as they exited.

Lugia snorted. "Please. I could out-swim this ship on one of my worst days."

"Yes, yes we understand." Silver said. "Shut up before you draw attention. Humans can't do that."

"Right, right. Sorry."

As they left the caught a glimpse of a blue blur.

"That was-!"

As if on cue Esuine appeared.

"That was so close! I thought I could ambush it by cornering it here..."

"I'm going after him, Silver. I have to ask him a few things." Lugia said.

"Alright, but hurry back."

"What do you mean 'going after him'? If I can't catch Suicune then what makes...you...think...you..."

Lugia burst into his Pokemon form.

"_**This." **_

He took off at high speed.

"Was that... Lugia? The Guardian of the Sea?"

"Yeah. He's my dad. Very long, complicated story."

"...I see. Well, running on water is beyond me, as is taking flight like your...father. Still, I am starting to see a pattern."  
>"What might that be?"<p>

"Suicune prefers water!"

"So?"

"That means... Sorry, Silver, I got to go!"

With that Esuine took off north.

"Goodbye..."

* * *

><p>Lugia finally caught up with Suicune.<p>

"_**Still at it?"**_

"**Of course. Nice to see you again. So he knows now?"**

"_**Everything. The question now is, do **_**you ****_know?"_**

"**I know many things, Guardian of the Sea. What exactly do you mean by that?"**

"_**He brought Arceus to his knees."**_

Suicune stopped suddenly.

"**He _what_?"**

"_**He made a bet with Arceus; if he could defeat Arceus in one on one combat, he would give me free reign over my form...which he obviously has."**_

"**Impossible! A very powerful Pokemon, perhaps, but a _human_? This is unheard of! This is insanity! No human should...I get it. He wasn't just fighting was he?"**

"_**According to Arceus he used various Fighting type Pokemon moves, including Close Combat and Focus Blast."**_

"**_Focus Blast_? I understand he is your own, but _Focus Blast_? That's not just insane that's downright terrifying! No human should be able to wield that much power! And at his age as well..."**

"_**Impressive, isn't it? Now as for the **_**real ****_reason I came after you. When are you going to stop toying with him?"_**

"**...Soon. Very soon."**

"_**You do know that Esuine fellow is still chasing you, correct? I believe he's determined your next move."**_

Suicune chuckled. **"Really?"  
><strong>_**"He said that you like water or something of the like. Didn't catch too much before I tore off after you."**_

"**So he is learning! If you must know I'm headed for Cerulean City up north. The water there is clean and clear. However, I'd like to tell you to advise your boy to stay away from the Cave there. That place is nasty. And **_**he's **_**holed up in there."**

"_**You don't mean..."  
><strong>_**"Yes. Mewtwo resides in the Cerulean Cave, or the 'Unknown Dungeon' as the Humans call it. That place has Pokemon that are very strong... including Mewtwo. It does not matter if it is your son or not; Mewtwo still hates humans, and does **_**not **_**tolerate them in his home... Hence the name 'Unknown'... no human has ever returned alive."**

"_**I see. Well, perhaps my boy can change that."**_

"**He used his Master Ball on you."**

"_**No, he used a Dusk Ball. I've been using my power to disguise it. Mewtwo won't know what hit him if he decides to battle my offspring."**_

"**Lugia, I did not know you were so deceptive... must be a human trait you picked up, right?"**

"_**One of many, Suicune. I will bid you farewell now."**_

"**Farewell."**

* * *

><p>After scaring a few bystanders Lugia regrouped with Silver and Soul.<p>

"So what's up?" Silver asked.

"He said your game would be over soon. He also mentioned Cerulean as his next stop."

"Where's that?"

"North. There's also somewhere you should steer clear of for now, the Cerulean Cave. Mewtwo resides there and does not take kindly to trespassers, particularly humans."

"Okay and- Crusher! Get back here!"

Silver swore the Pokemon was suicidal- it kept running to the water's edge.

It didn't help the Pokemon wasn't too bright.

He ran over and managed to usher the Pokemon away from the water.

"Let's go north then. I'm sick of Suicine's game. I want to end it."

"Like I said-!"

"Yeah yeah Cave don't go in bitchy Pokemon that could make my head spontaneously explode I got it."

"Actually... we should head east from Cerulean. There is an old friend I'd like to check up on. His home was overtaken by humans in the time after Team Rocket's first defeat."

"Okay..."  
>The group set off and eventually reached the Power Plant.<p>

They got there just in time for Silver to almost have his head taken off by Zapdos.

"**Damn, I missed! Stand still you worm!"**

Lugia flared into his Pokemon form and blocked Zapdos's path.

"_**Don't. Touch. My. Son."**_

"**_Your _son? What are you talkin' about Lugia? He's a human!"**

"_**Did you not see the form I had before this? Or were you too busy trying to kill Silver to see me?"**_

"**That's right ya made that deal with Arceus. How'd that work out for you?"**

"_**I ended up breeding a hybrid that could bring Arceus to his knees with a human woman. How have you been?"**_

"**I'll overlook your taurosshit comment and let you know that I've been just TERRIBLE! Thanks to the humans I barely get enough to eat! They know I'm out here so they cower inside! Well, there was that one a bit back in black clothes. Looked like one of them rockets or whatever."**

"Team Rocket? But They disbanded...again! And Bryan-!"

"**Who?"  
><strong>"The other Mewtwo-!"

"**Okay now I know you all have lost it! There's only one Mewtwo and he's a total asshole! Honestly won't even come out to say hello! Just sits on his ass and meditates all day. How boring is that?"**

Silver slowly explained Bryan's situation to Zapdos.

"**I see. Dirty bastards. I'd rather have that guy than Mewtwo anyday. Maybe he'd say hello once and a while!" **

"_**Back to the Rocket you saw. Where did he go?"**_

"**Ran into Cerulean City and- hey is that Suicune? The hell's he doin' all the way in Kanto?"**

"_**Playing a game."**_

"**Oh. Wierdo. Well that's what I got. I'm going to find something to eat. Later."**

Zapdos took off and Lugia returned to Human Form.

The group entered the Power Plant.

The officer in the put down his Pokegear and ran up to a scientinst of some sort.

"I just got word from Cerulean. Someone's spotted the culprit."

He noticed Silver and the gang.

"Could I ask for you Cooperation?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"The Shady Character was spotted around the Cerulean Gym. Would you please investigate? I must stay on guard here."

"Sounds right up our alley."  
>After a flight to Cerulean, they entered the Gym.<p>

Sure enough, there was the grunt.

Well, they couldn't miss him; he ran right into Silver.

"Oops! I'm sorry! You not hurt, okay? I very busy. No time for talking with you. Not good for me if seen by somebody."

The grunt's expression turned to one of realization.

"Oh no! You seen me already! I make big mistake. Hey you, forget you see me, okay? You see, hear, know nothing, okay? Bye! Bye-Bye-a Go-Go!"

The grunt shoved past them.

"Well, that was weird." Commented Silver.

"Good LORD standards dropped after my father disbanded the Team." Soul said in disgust.

"Something is wrong with the water..."  
>"It's a <em>pool."<em>

"I know that. I mean there's something disrupting the flow."

"Not right now, let's go catch that grunt!"

The group sped off after him.

He tried to hide by shoving between a couple.

"Dude, just give up." Silver said.

"Oh no! Hiding I was but you did found me in no time... me only from another country. Yet! No big business, okay? Think I did, if stop the energy, be big panic and unlucky for people here! Secret is my mission so tell you I not."

Silver was speechless, Soul's fury was building.

"BUT! If win you do versus me, a man I be and mine secret to you I tell, understand?"

"...Sort of yes..."

"Battle begin we do!"

The strange man sent out a Golbat.

Silver sighed and sent out Raikou.

One Spark ended it.

"Ok. Tell you mine secret I will. Machine Part steal by me. Hide it I did in Gym of the Cerulean. Near inflatable tube put it I did. But forget me not! Beat you for sure will Team Rocket! Come from Johto they, mine, allies, yes. Will revenge they are."

"Hate to break it to you buddy, but I already put them down.. with some help. In short, your new leader's dead, your old leader doesn't care... you are WAY out of the loop."

"...What? Team Rocket bye-bye a go-go? Broken up it is says you? OH NO! Should I do what now on from, me?" He calmed. "...Okay. I my country go home. Make Team Rocket I will. Goodbye! So long!"

"NOT SO FAST!" Soul called out her sneasel.  
>"Eh?"<p>

"Sneasel... Relieve him of his uniform."

The Pokemon shredded the Rocket Uniform, leaving the man in boxers and a white undershirt.

The man ran away screaming gibberish.

"He pissed me off so much! Team rocket used to be not only a feared Criminal organization but a Respected Business with several big stockholders as well. He's a joke. He goes home like one." Said Soul, crossing her arms. "Maybe I'll take up Team Rocket and at least try and rebuild the Company half."

Silver was laughing at the scene that had unfolded.

"O...okay... let's get to the gym and find that piece."

After finding the part they returned to the Power Plant.

They handed it to the Manager.

"Ah, that's the part, yes! Thank you so much for finding it! Now..." He turned to the machine next to him. "..All I have to do... is attach this part here..."

The machine hummed to life.

"Yes! It's working! Thanks! Here, take this TM as a reward!"

He handed Silver a TM.

"That is Charge Beam!"

The group thanked the man and left.

Zapdos swooped down again.

"**Hey kid, listen up. Suicune told me he's ready for the last part of your stupid game, but he doesn't wanna interrupt some stupid date between some humans or somethin'. I guess he means he wants you do to it. Well, I'm off again. Maybe I'll be here later and I can see what you're made of, kid."**

Zapdos took to the skies again.

The three headed north once more, this time to find this couple.

Silver had no quarrel with it, but Soul was against it for the most part.

After seven battles in a row with seven different trainers, they reached the couple.

The mere appearance of the group scared the boy off.

The girl, now mad, approached them.

"Aww, why did you have to show up and but us now?"

Silver tried to respond but was cut off.

"Do you know what they call people like you? Pests! You heard me, right? Pests!"

She noticed his badges, which he had pinned to his jacket recently.

"Oh? Are those Johto badges?"  
>"Yeah, what about em?"<p>

"If you have eight, you must be good. Okay then. Come to Cerulean Gym; I'll be happy to take you on. Oh, I'm Misty, the gym leader in Cerulean." With that, she ran off

* * *

><p>"I was expecting you, you pest! You may have a lot of Johto GymBadges, but you'd better not take me too lightly. MyWater Type Pokémon are tough!"<p>

So she said.

However, Raikou was able to wipe the floor with her aquatic team easily.

"You really are good... I'll admit that you are skilled... Here you go. It's the Cascade Badge."

She handed Silver that and a CD.

"That TM is Water Pulse!" she informed.

After healing his team, Silver once more traveled north.

He saw Suicune from a distance and approached with caution...

...Until Esuine arrived.

"I...am... no match... for you.." he panted, out of breath. "...as I predicted."

"**Your words are truth, strange human. You have been... interesting. Your obsession with me was limitless. I was actually surprised when I heard you had figured out that I favored bodies of water. However... This boy is the one I will battle, not you."**

"I understand that now, Suicune. I am honored to hear your voice at last, and that will be my reward." Esuine replied before turning to Silver. "You heard him. Now or never, Silver. Since I met you I knew he would choose you."

With a dramatic wave of his arm to Suicune he closed his eyes and smiled. "Take a look! Suicune is awaiting you! It has been waiting for a battle with a worthy trainer to whom it can entrust itself!"

Silver nodded. "Oh this is going to be fun."

Silver called out Entei.

"**An interesting choice," **commented Suicune.

"Can't have you running off from me beating you up too bad."

After several _several _Great and Ultra Balls, one of the Ultras finally clicked shut.

Silver walked over and picked it up.

"Silver... you two truly are amazing." Said Eusine. "I have never seen a battle this intense! I have no regrets!"

He spun on his heel and started walking away.

"Farewell, Suicune! Farewell...Silver."

The pokeball that Suicune was in burst open and the beast cut off Eusine's path.

"**Where do you think _you're _going?"**

"Your decision was made! I shall take my leave now."

"**You will do no such thing. If the battle _between _us was the most intense you've ever seen, then why leave now? Travel with us and you will see many, many more battles with me and the Son of the Sea fighting together. Picture the intensity of _those _battles. I garuntee this boy is dumb enough to enter the Unknown Dungeon once he meets the criteria the Humans have set up. Don't forget about Ho-Oh. One human here has a feather of his, which, combined with the power of the Legendary Beasts, can summon Ho-Oh to the Bell Tower. And what of the other seven Kanto Gyms? And of course there is still Red, the most powerful trainer of all. However, this boy is nowhere near ready to face Red as he is. If he were to recruit Mewtwo however..."**

"You're kidding, right? I've _seen _the kind of power Mewtwo has. I can't weaken him anywhere _near _enough to get him into a pokeball."

"**Perhaps you've been thinking too small."**

"But I used the Masterball on..."

He looked at Lugia's pokeball.  
>It was a Dusk Ball.<p>

"How..."

"It's been an illusion this entire time. I knew you would need the Master Ball in the future, so I preserved it by tricking you into thinking you'd used it." Lugia explained.

"Wow..."

"**So then, Eusine, will you join us?"**

After a moment of thought, the man answered.

"Yes, I shall!"

"Marvelous! Bravo, bravo! You _are _interesting, indeed you are!"

Arceus returned once more, clapping his hands.

"Oh goody. You. Get out of here before I kick your ass again." Silver said.

"Now, now, why the hostility, Silver? I'm here to help you for once! You see, Mewtwo is starting to annoy me, what with the fact he's killed all those humans. You can't get to him yet cause' the guy in front of the cave won't move till' ya get all the Kanto Badges. There's also the matter of Ho-Oh you need to attend to back in Johto."  
>"Do your own damn dirty work," Silver replied.<p>

"Now, now, watch your language!" Scolded Arceus half jokingly. "Besides, both of them are along yer journey! The guy with Rainbow Wing is in Pewter City, ya see. But ta' get there ya need ta take Diglett's Cave. However ya can't do _that _cause there a big Snorlax in the way! Head to Lavender Town now that ya have that Power Plant fixed up. As for getting to Johto, head to Saffaron City and seek out the Copycat Girl. Then you should probably check out the Pokemon Fan Club in Vermilion. Well that's all the hints you get from me for now! Goodbye!"

He vanished in a pillar of light.

"Well then, I guess we need to backtrack to Saffaron first, then Vermilion, then find Lavender, then find the Snorlax, then head to Pewter, then head off to Johto somehow."

Lugia was surprised. "You intend to capture Ho-Oh? That will be no easy task; he is even stronger than I. He was the one who gave the Beasts new life as you know."

"Yeah, I know. It'll be good training for when I get around to Mewtwo. Now Suicune stand still for a minute."

Silver taught him the HM Surf and the group headed back to Saffaron.

* * *

><p>They eventually located the Copycat Girl.<p>

Sort of.

Silver was kind of scared when she somehow managed to turn into a dupicate of him, asking if he'd lost a pokedoll.

Then asked in false amazement that 'he' would receive a Magnet Pass.

This was the train that ran in Goldernrod, so Silver guessed it stopped here.

Then she continued on saying something about Vermilion City.

"Hey, what are you saying? Trying to act like me and trick me into doing things!"

She whipped away the outfit and turned out to be a young girl with brown hair and a black dress.

"You're saying I shouldn't decide what you do? But I'm really worried... what if someone finds it?"

"Don't worry, we'll find it for you." Sighed silver.

After a quick Fly to Vermilion, they followed Arceus's advice and went to the Pokemon Fan Club.

They saw a man with the doll in question and Silver raised an eyebrow, as did Soul and even Suicune, an odd sight.

"Hey," Silver started. "Where'd you get that?"

The man realized what he meant by 'that'.

"Oh! I don't have a real Clefairy, so I'm making do with this doll I found."

"Well... about that... there's this girl in Saffaron who's really sad because she lost her pokedoll and that's it." Silver explained.

"Really?" the man was guilt stricken. "Okay, then could you take it back to that poor little girl? I'll befriend a real Clefairy of my own one day!"

Silver took the doll from the man and stowed it away.

Like hell he'd be caught carrying that.

When they left, a man with grey hair approached Silver.

"Hi! My name is Steven. I'm the Champion from the Hoenn Region. Have we... met before? Impossible. All the trainers I have battled seem to have the same look anyway. Especially those that give me tough battles, like this one young man with a Gardevior..." Steven trained off.

Silver knew that the only reason Bryan had come to Johto was why he came to Kanto; he had beaten the Pokemon League of his Region.

"I see... Have there been any... strange.. happenings in Hoenn as of late?"

"Actually there's this mysterious Pokemon that everyone keeps seeing. Lots of these accounts come from either people who were saved from things like muggings or criminals. It's some kind of bipedal cat creature. Lavender fur on the body, Violet fur on the tail, a bit over six feet tall. Ah that reminds me, have you heard of a Pokemon called Latios?"

"Never heard if it before."

"I am investigating why it came here, to Kanto. It travels long distances normally, yes, but it is attracted to Soul Dew. Maybe that has something to do with it? Oh well. I must be on my way. May our paths cross again."

"Wait. Are you familiar with the Pokemon Mewtwo?"

"I've heard rumors of rumors from some collegues, yes. A Pokemon created by humans that is vicious, heartless and cruel, with a deep hatred for humans as a whole. Why?"

"That's your mystery Pokemon."

"Its actions don't seem that way. It almost seems like a superhero or something," said Steven.

"Why don't you ask it yourself? Stage a mugging and it will show its face. Believe me."

"That... isn't a bad idea. Thank you..."

"Silver. The name is Silver."

"Silver then. Goodbye."

The man ran off.

"What could Latios possibly want here?" mused Lugia.

He closed his eyes, sensing the blue dragon's presence.

"I'm going to check this out," Lugia informed before taking off into Pokemon form.

"Meet us at Lavender!"

"_**Very well."**_

* * *

><p>Latios was enjoying the skies of Kanto; they were much cleaner than Hoenn's.<p>

Lugia finally managed to catch up to him; the massive bird was not as fast as Latios by any means.

"_**Latios! What brings you here after all these years? The last time I saw you was before the Great Storm."**_

"**Lugia was it? I thought you had sealed yourself away."**

"_**I did for a time. Long story."**_

"**I see. Well I came here for a change of pace. Hoenn's scenery was boring, so I came here instead."**

"_**You are aware Steven followed you and informed my b- Trainer, Silver, that you are here, correct? He will most likely hunt you down and capture you."  
><strong>_**"Not likely."**

"_**He caught the beasts and defeated Arceus with his bare hands. Very likely."**_

"**Interesting. Well, let him come after me. Doesn't mean he'll catch me."**

"_**We'll see."**_

With a goodbye, the two parted ways.

* * *

><p>Silver, Soul, Eusine, and Suicune had found a Radio Tower and decided to check it out.<p>

Silver was greeted by a man in a brown suit.

"Ah, you must be the Silver who restored power to the Radio Tower! Thanks to you, I never lost my job! You're a real lifesaver! Please, take this as my thanks!"

He handed Silver a small plasitc card.

Silver slid it through his Pokegear and it activated the Kanto Radio...that had a Pokeflute channel.

Silver saw the pieces fall together now.

The pokeflute could wake up the Snorlax, then he could get to Pewter and get the Rainbow wing.

Of course, he'd return the Doll right after Lugia got back.

As if on cue, the Pokemon returned.

"Did I keep you waiting?"

"Not long. Let's return the stupid doll."  
>The group was flown to Saffron.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yay! That's my Clefairy Pokedoll!" The Copycat Girl embraced the doll tightly before shoving the doll at Silver and pointing to a stitch on the right arm.<p>

"See where it's sewn back together? That's proof!" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pass. "Take this Magnet Train Pass, like I promised!"

After leaving again, they headed back to Vermilion.

* * *

><p>Silver approached the Snorlax and tuned his Pokegear Radio.<p>

"Get ready, Suicune."

"**Very well."**

The Pokemon woke with a groan. When it saw silver, it put an angry expression on it's face; it was _pissed off._

It literally bitchslapped Suicune with Giga Impact, knocking the poor beast out in one hit.

"SHIT!" Silver jumped slightly when Suicune landed at his feet.

"Uh...Uh..." He panicked as the Pokemon prepared to strike _him_.

Lugia burst into action.

"O...okay... that works." Silver managed.

After it had been weakened, Silver lobbed a Dusk ball at it, the moon being out at the time.

That was all it took.

"Oh you're joking. I used about twenty Ultra Balls on Suicune and it took ONE DUSK BALL for this thing?"

The ball returned to the PC.

Silver sighed and called Suicune back to his pokeball before returning to the Pokemon Center.

After healing his team and Suicune's equal disbleif at the fat pokemon's power, the group headed into Diglett's cave.

A short trip later they emerged outside and headed north to Pewter.

Eventually they found the man they were hunting for.

After remenising about his days in Johto, he handed Silver a feather that was the colors of the Rainbow.

After the group walked away, Lugia inspected it and confirmed it was indeed one of Ho-Oh's.

After a trip to the Magnet Train and a quick ride, the group headed back to Eutereak.

They got to the Bell Tower and approached the monk guarding the ladder.

He noticed the Rainbow Wing in Silver's hand.

"That thing you have...!"

It levitated out of the air and began to glow.

Suddenly the newscast on Silver's Pokegear went nuts.

"_-A brilliantly colored Pokemon was sighted just now headed for Eutereak City! Could this be the Legendary Ho-oh finally returning after all this time?"_

Silver killed the radio and the feather fell into his hands, once more normal.

"You have done it... please come through."

Silver turned to Soul and Esuine.

"Please stay here."  
>Soul nodded, somewhat unhappy, but Eusine once again understood.<p>

Lugia and Silver went up the ladder.

"So he's here?"

"He's close. So what's the plan?"

"You're fighting him. You're the strongest member of my team."

"That's dangerous, Silver. When you pit the power of the two of us against each other, you run risk the stability of nature."

"I'm not worried. If I fuck things up Arces'll just make a new universe."

"...The sad part is you're probably right."

After some treacherous manuvering and a lot of getting lost, they found their way to the top of the tower, where Ho-Oh awaited.

"_**...So I was right. It **_**was ****_you who called me with that which is mine." _**Ho-Oh noticed Lugia. _**"Lugia... it has been quite some time since we last met. Have you been well?"**_

"Recently, yes. In the long run, not as much. I will warn you, Ho-Oh; this is he who captured the Legendary Beasts, he who has become Champion, he who is my own...and he who brought Arceus to his knees."

"_**I have seen this and more. He is promising. However, now comes the final test of his skill as a trainer. Let the battle begin."**_

Lugia burst into his true form and the two took off into the skies above Eutereak.

Silver's radio fuzzed back on.

"_-What appears to be Lugia, the Guardian of the Sea, and Ho-Oh, the great bird of fire, in combat! It is unknown why, but-! We have received word that Silver, recently crowned Pokemon League Champion was spotted entering the gates to the Bell Tower with a group of other people and-Yes! And the Legendary Beast Suicune! You heard it here, folks, this trainer wants to take home all the marbles! He's going to attempt to capture Ho-Oh with the aid of Lugia- Oh! More breaking news! According to a young lady here, Lugia is not only aiding him, but is a member of his team!This is-! Hey! Let go of that!"_

The radio turned to fuzz for a moment.

"_Silver! How dare you leave us down here while you go have all the fun! I hope you're listening to this-! Let me go!"_

Silver smirked then winced; he heard a male grunt in pain.. then screams.

Eutereak was ablaze.

"Lugia! Get on those fires!" Silver yelled.

"_**Right away! RAIN DANCE!"**_

The sky turned dark and rain fell from the sky, soaking Silver's clothes.

However, the fires died down.

"_**Still no respect for Human Life I see?"**_

"_**Still no respect for your own kind, I see?"**_

After some intense dogfighting, Ho-Oh slammed into the roof of the tower.

Silver tossed a Dusk ball.

No good.

The two birds entered battle again.

Finally the rainbow colored bird slammed onto its perch one more time, attempting to move, but finding itself lacking strength.

Silver tossed a Dusk ball at it and the ball wobbled several times before clicking shut.

Lugia then landed, returning to human form... and collapsing.

"Well...Shit."

* * *

><p>END CHAPTER 6<p>

Now that he's finished up in Johto, Silver's headed back to Kanto with his team to wipe out the Kanto Gyms.


	7. Dungeons and Dragons

Chapter 7

Dungeons and Dragons

As Silver left (Lugia was in his pokeball, too wounded to move alone) he was swarmed by reporters.

He was getting dizzy and becoming stressed.

Three pokeballs on his belt opened and the Beasts let out roars, scaring most of the reporters off...

Except Mary.

Now, she wasn't exactly sane, that was for sure.

The crazy woman would do _anything _to get an interview.

However, today was not her day.

Suicune grabbed the collar of her shirt in his mouth and ran her far,_far _away, to Blackthorn, before returning.

Silver caught his balance on Entei.

"Crazy... They're crazy..." Silver gasped.

Soul and Eusine ran over to him.

"Silver! You okay? We saw you get mobbed!"

"Yeah... I'm fine. The Beasts dealt with the crowd. Lugia's beat up, so is Ho-Oh. Let's get to the Pokemon Center and then head back to Saffron and deal with that gym leader."

After finally arriving back at the Saffron, the found there were two gyms; the official one and another gym.

Soul went to unofficial gym, deciding it might be good for some easy training.

Silver, Eusine, and Lugia entered the official gym.

After a confusing maze of warp panels, the three arrived at the Gym Leader's sanctum.

"I knew you would arrive. For three years, since I came here, I knew. I do not enjoy battling, but it is my official duty as a Gym Leader to confer badges on whoever has proven him or herself worthy. Since you wish it, I will show you my Psychic Powers!"

Her first Pokemon was an Espeon.

Ho-oh came out of its pokeball and embers flew from its wings.

"_**So... this is my opponent? How pitiful."**_

One Punishment attack took out the small Pokemon.

Next was a who suffered the same fate.

However, thanks to the next Pokemon, an Alakazam, using a Barrier, it withstood the first strike.

Ho-Oh flapped its mighty wings and used its signature technique, Sacred Fire.

The Pokemon it was facing fell.

Sabrina was surprised.

"Your power...it far exceeds what I foresaw... Maybe it isn't possible to fully predict what the future holds... OK, you win, you've earned yourself the Marsh Badge."

She handed Silver the badge.

She also handed him the TM Skill Swap.

"_**Human... you were born millenniums too late to defeat me." **_Ho-oh said in his sagely voice before Silver returned him to his pokeball.

The group left via another warp panel, Esuine commenting on how amazing the Sacred Fire had been, just like in the legends.

He was going to hurt Suicune.

They left to find Soul with an angry look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"The 'Dojo Master' is apparently in Johto somewhere."

"That sucks. Come on, let's move on west."

After arriving, the gym was the first stop after the Pokemon Center.

Silver cringed at the pure _girliness _of the gym. Flowers were everywhere, and the building was a maze.

However, after some navigating he found the gym leader.

Silver walked over to her.

"Hello! Lovely weather, isn't it?"

"I guess."

"It's so pleasant... I'm afraid I might doze off..."

"Hey! I'm here for a gym battle! Don't pass out on me! I came all the way from Johto!"

"You're from Johto? How nice... I'm Erika, the Celadon City Gym Leader. I have been training myself not only in flower arrangement, but also in battle. I shall not lose."

"We'll see what the Old Man has to say about that." Silver had coined the nickname for Ho-Oh from his mannerisms and accent; he sounded _old _and talked like he was _old._

Which he was, but that didn't mean Silver couldn't poke fun at him.

Erika sent out a Jumpluff and Silver sent out Ho-Oh.

Sacred Fire put it down in one strike.

Next was a Tangela.

Ho-Oh used the newly-Taught move Fly to deal with it.

Next was a Victreebel.

Fly ended it in one strike again.

Lastly was Bellosom, who went out with a flash of Sacred Fire.

"Oh!" exclaimed Erika in surprise. "You are remarkably strong... I admit defeat... you shall receive the rainbow badge..."

She handed the badge to Silver, along with TM 19, Giga Drain.

After they left they headed to their next stop; Pewter.

* * *

><p>After two short battles, Silver came face to face with Brock, the gym leader.<p>

"You must be the gym leader," stated Silver. "I'm Silver from Johto, here to challenge you."

"Wow, it's not often we get a trainer from Johto. I'm Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader. I'm an expert on Rock-Type Pokemon. My Pokemon are impervious to most physical attacks. You'll have a hard time inflicting any damage. Come on!"

"I beg to differ."

Brock sent out a Graveler and Silver sent out Suicune.

One Surf attack ended that fight.

Next was a Kabutops.

This was a tough one; Silver had no grass types on his team, so he'd have to wing it.

He sent out Rakou.

A few spark attacks ended that.

Next was a Rhyhorn.

A Surf from Suicune put that down.

After that Pokemon was an Onyx.

Surf put it down to.

Last was an Omastar.

Raikou came back for that one.

However he fell and Lugia entered the fray.

After several attacks the shellfish went down.

"Your pokemon's powerful attacks overcame my defenses... you're stronger than I expected...Go ahead- take this badge."

Brock handed Silver the Boulder Badge and the TM for Rock Slide.

After that they went south, going around the Viridian Forest in favor of the safer, faster route near Diglett's Cave.

However, the Viridian Gym Leader was away.

So the group went further south, to the town of Pallet.

Silver remembered that Oak lived here and decided to drop in.

However as they were about to enter they ran into...

Red.

"Oh hey guys! What are you doing all the way out in Kanto?"

"This," Silver displayed his badges. "I'd have one more but the gym leader of Viridian is out."

Red sighed. "Yeah, Gary likes to do that. He goes out and just stares at the sea down on Cinibar... was a tragedy what happened there, really. You should check there first. Just surf south until you find it; you can't miss it. Now it looks like a giant block of Volcanic rock." Red informed.

"Thanks. We were going to drop in and say hi to Professor Oak while we were here too."

"Feel free to! I was going to drop by my house and say hi to my mom before I went back to Mount Silver again. You should talk to Gary's sister after you get him back; she's training to be a Pokemon Groomer, so she might groom yours for free. Unfortunately, Pikachu here doesn't enjoy it too much."

The yellow mouse stuck its tongue out from Red's shoulder.

"Later you all."

"Later."

Silver's group entered the lab.

"Ah, Silver! It's nice of you to come all this way to Kanto! What do you think of the trainers out here?"

"So far? A joke. Then again I have five Pokemon that are all centuries old on my team so maybe that has something to do with it."

"Five?"

Ah yeah, There's Suicune, Raikou, Entei, Lugia, and Ho-Oh now. "

"I see! Impressive indeed."

Oak noticed the badges on Silver's jacket beside his Johto ones.

"So you're collecting Kanto Gym Badges. The experience will surely help you. Come see me when you get them all; I'll have a gift for you."

"Awesome!"

Oak looked over to Soul.

"Elm told me about what happened in New Bark town. Your actions showed that you were trying to do what was best for your Pokemon in your eyes, even though you were wrong. You showed that even though you didn't know what their happiness was, you wanted them to have it. That is why I am giving you this,"

He handed her a pokeball.

"What is it?"

"Find out."  
>She called the Pokemon out.<p>

It was a small cyan turtle with a brick red shell.

"That is Squirtle, one of the three starter Pokemon from Kanto. You deserve to start anew, I think. It will help you grow even deeper bonds with your Pokemon you have now. Take good care of it."

Soul picked up the Pokemon that just smiled at her and flailed its arms around happily.

She could tell it wasnt' exactly bright, but that was fine; Silver's team was rather dysfunctional as a whole.

She held the Pokemon in her arms and thanked Oak politely.

With that, the group left and headed south.

They noticed the mound on the horizon and found a safe place to land.

There was a sign by the Pokemon Center- the only building on the island.

It said that the Gym was moved to the Seafoam Islands.

"Seafoam... Ooooooh... Articuno is probably NOT happy about that." Lugia commented, a worried look on his face.

"Articuno?"

"Zapdos's older brother. Technically it's because the last half of their names are numbers in another language, but that isn't the point. The point is the Seafoam Islands were his home and might still be. He didn't like to talk much. I think I'm going to go check in on him to make sure he doesn't rip anyone's head off. The Legendaries here are, if you couldn't tell, a bit more anti-human than the ones in Johto. Well, Ho-oh aside."

"How?"  
>"Underwater caves. Used to visit him a lot, so I made a few."<p>

"Alright, I'm going to try and find Gary."

Lugia turned to the water and shuddered.

He _longed _for the feeling of the sea.

He changed and dove into the water after flying a good distance out.

* * *

><p>He soon surfaced in the caver where Articuno resided.<p>

He forgot how cold the Pokemon liked his home.

"**Lugia, it has been some time. Where have you been?"**

"_**For the past ten years? Asleep in the Tidal Basin. Recently? Traveling in human form with the only human on the planet who can bring Arceus to his knees... my son."**_

"**That's right you mated with that human you were so smitten with didn't you? It's been so long I had almost forgotten. Well, I'm not surprised that he would be capable of that. We've seen what happens when _humans _mix Pokemon and Human DNA. Imagine what happens when it's _natural_."**

"_**Yes I know. Mewtwo seems to only have tolerance for three humans: Giovanni, ex leader of Team Rocket, his daughter, Soul, whom my son is currently romantically involved with, and Red of course, the only human to match him to a draw in battle."**_

"**Well that's somewhat of an improvement. Still, Zapdos says that half decayed corpses come washing up every now and then in that area. Mewtwo's still killing."**

"_**I'm aware. Arceus isn't happy."**_

"**What's he doing about it this time?"  
><strong>Lugia perched on a stone platform.

"_**Sending my son in there."**_

"**And you are alright with this?"**

"_**He will have the beasts, myself and Ho-Oh with him. He will not fall."  
><strong>_**"He managed to get Ho-Oh, the Old Man? Impressive."**

"_**So, how has it been since the humans moved in?"**_

"**How long have you known?"**

"_**About ten minutes."**_

"**I see. It's not that bad. If one of them gets curious I make some noise and they run screaming. That Blaine fellow knows about me and has agreed to keep to the highest level for his gym. He's a rather agreeable human, but I can't say the same for his Pokemon. They're assholes."**

Lugia chuckled. _**"My son is liable to come looking for you later; he has an affinity for flying types, one that might have him give up on using the Beasts in favor of you and your brothers"**_

"**Thanks a lot, Lugia. I needed that." **Articuno replied sarcastically.

"_**You're very welcome. Now I must be on my way. He's no doubt found who he's looking for."**_

"**Who's that?"**

"_**A young man named Gary."**_

"**Oh, you mean HIM. He's not someone you mess with unless you know you can beat him. Blaine's the only reason he hasn't come after me yet."**

"_**I will warn him. Goodbye."**_

* * *

><p>Silver approached the young man.<p>

"Hello?"

"Huh? Who're you?"

"I'm Silver, Johto Champion and currently trying to earn all the Kanto badges."

"I'm Gary Oak. I was once the Kanto champion. Although... it was short lived thanks to _Red_."

"Sounds like that made some issues between the two of you."

"You could say that. We weren't buddy buddy before then either. Enough on that. Take a look around you."

Silver observed the hardened magma surrounding him, engulfing the island.

"A volcano erupts and just like that, a whole town disappears. We can go on winning and losing in Pokemon, but if nature so much as twitches, we can be overwhelmed."

"I'm wondering..."

"Wondering what?"

"Maybe this wasn't nature. Maybe this was a Pokemon."

"There aren't any that I know of that could do this."

Ho-Oh's pokeball shot open and he appeared.

"_**Actually, there are two; Groudon, from Hoenn. However, he has slumbered for many years, and requirese an artifact to wake him. There is also Entei. However, he has not left Johto in the required timeframe."**_

Then Lugia appeared.

"_**I control the Sea and Storms, but I have no power over Volcanoes. Moltres is powerful, but he could not force a Volcano to erupt. What are you thinking, Silver?"**_

"Who do you think? He was created here. He learned his hate here. Where else would he test his power than here?"

"_**Mewtwo..."**_

"Bryan created a storm as 150-b at the Lake of Rage using his power. What if Mewtwo did the same out of hatred using this volcano?"

"_**That... is a very possible theory," **_began Ho-oh. **_"HOWEVER, we should not point fingers unless we are positive of the guilty party. Not all natural disasters are made by Pokemon, Child of the Sea."_**

"I guess you're right..."

"Regardless... How many Kanto badges you got?" He eyed the four badges on Silver's jacket. "Four... you aren't ready. Come back when you have seven. _Then _I will battle you."  
>"You think I'm not good enough because I don't have the other badges? Fine. I'll come back." Silver called back Ho-oh before strapping a harness to Suicune and heading to shore.<p>

Silver, Eusine, and Soul took the raft, but Lugia decided to swim there, despite being obviously faster and the fact there was much less sea in Kanto than Johto.

Upon entering the cave, they saw a ladder, which they climbed.

There was a very simple gym there.

However, Silver had to beat all the "warm-up trainers" as he'd come to call them, to progress to Blaine himself.

Eventually he did and approached the man.

"Hey, you're Blaine, right?"

"Yes! My gym on Ciannabar Island may have been burned down by an eruption, but I won't give up! Take a look at this cave! We have turned it into a gym and I am still acting as gym leader! I will give you the gym badge if you manage to defeat me!"  
>"Sounds good to me!"<p>

"Are you ready? Here we go!"

The man's first Pokemon was a Magcargo. Silver sent in Suicune.

After a couple of weather-changing moves, Suicune's Rain Dance won out and enhanced his Surf to KO the snail in one move.

Next was a Magmar.

It somehow knew thunderpunch... and KO'd Suicune.

Lugia entered the battle next.

After Silver revived Suicune, he called back a heavily wounded Lugia.

The power of the ability Pressure drained the move Thunderpuch's usage to nothing, just in time for Suicune to call in another Rain Dance-Surf combo to finish the annoying Pokemon off.

Finally was a very annoying Rapidash that used the move Bounce constantly.

However, Suicune landed enough hits to get a KO.

"Awesome," started Blaine. "I have burned out... Take this Volcano Badge!"

He handed Silver the badge and TM 50 Overheat.

Silver immediately taught it to Entei.

They then decided to head to Vermilion.

Silver knew he was at a disadvantage here thanks to the fact his strongest Pokemon was a flying type...

But Ho-Oh wanted a challenge, Right?

The challenge was his first.

HE found himself searching under garbage cans for switches.

Eventually he found both without resetting the barriers and walked up to the buff man who looked like he'd been pulled out of a millitary flick.

"Hey, you little tyke! It may not be very smart to challenge me, but it takes guts! When it comes to electric type Pokemon, I'm number one! I've never lost on the battlefield! I'll zap you just like all my enemies in battle!"

He started off with a Raichu.

Silver sent out Ho-oh.

Sacred Fire took it out before it could even move.

Next was an Electrode.

It met the same fate.

The pattern just repeated for all the Lieutenant's Pokemon.

"Argh! You _are _strong! Okay kid, you get the Thunder Badge!"

The Gym Leader gave Silver the badge and TM 34 Shockwave.

Their last destination, Fuchsia City was a walk down a long peir past where the Snorlax was, and another walk west before they arrived.

Once in the gym there were _five _of the same person.

However four were fakes, very well disguised fakes.

Silver eventually found the real one through the maze of invisible walls.

After joking that she was a fake, she challenged him to battle, using a Crowbat.

Silver sent in Lugia.

One Extrasensory attack took out the bat Pokemon.

Next up was Ariados.

Entei came out for this fight.

One Flamethrower ended it for the spider.

Next was a Wheezing, so Lugia came back out.

Extrasensory did the job again.

Another Ariados, another job for Entei, and another enemy down.

Last was a Venomoth, which Entei took out with Overheat.

"...I see. You have defeated my father, a member of the Elite Four to come here," she said noticing his badges from Johto. "No wonder you are strong! You've definitely won... here! This is the Soul badge! Take it!"

She handed him the Soul Badge and TM 84 Poison Jab.

After that they flew back to Cinnabar.

Silver approached Gary.

"I got your badges."

Gary looked at the seven Kanto badges.

"I'll be at the gym."

He called on a Pidgeot and Flew back to Viridian, followed by Silver and company.

However, after reaching Viridian, Soul decided to run off on her own.

Silver was confused, but Lugia knew why:

Latios and jealousy.

She was jealous of all the legendary Pokemon Silver had, so she was going to try and catch Latios.

Which was very plausible actually.

He said nothing though.

Silver blinked a few times when they entered the gym; the floor was an array of LED arrows.

After stepping on a red one, he was pushed forward at high speed.

After a very dizzying experience, Silver finally made it to the other side.

"Finally got here, huh?"

"Not thanks to your insane gym design!"

Gary just smirked.

"I wasn't in the mood at Cinnabar, but now I'm ready to battle you."

"Good for you! Now see here! Since I got all the Gym badges in Johto I-!"

"You got all the badges in Johto? HA! Johto's gyms are pathetic!"

"That's it, I'm about to take one of these floor panels and shove it right up your-!"  
>"Hey! Don't worry about it! If you're really strong or not I'll tell by battling you right now."<p>

Gary sent out Exeggutor while Silver sent in Ho-Oh.

"See this guy? Yeah, I pretty much steamrolled all the other Kanto Gyms with him. You're next."  
>Sacred Fire put the grass type down.<p>

Suicune came out of the Rhydon that followed.

A Rain Dance enhanced Surf took it out.

Next was a Machamp.

Lugia entered the fray.

Two Areoblasts took it out.

Then came Gyarados.

Silver sent out Raikou.

It hurt the water flying type bad, but Raikou went down.

So Silver pulled a surprise and sent out his appropriately named Snorlax, Pimphand.

It took a Waterfall attack and used Giga impact, taking out the water monster.

Arcanine was sent out following that, so Lugia came back into battle.

Hydro pump ended that.

Next was the Pidgot from earlier.

Silver sent out Ho-Oh.

That pidgot got charred badly from another Sacred Fire.

"No way! How the heck did I lose to you?"  
>"I guess I forgot to mention I beat the Pokemon League too." Silver said with a smirk.<p>

"Tch. Alright. Take this," He handed Silver the Earth Badge.

"It finishes the HM Rock Climb. Take this too!"

He handed Silver a CD.

"That's TM 92 Trick Room."

Silver managed to get out of the gym without throwing up, where they met up with Soul.

"Where'd you run off to?"

"Oh nowhere...and by nowhere I mean all over the place. But..."

She called out a Pokemon from a ball in her hand.

"...I did get this!"

"**Why do you insist on calling me a 'this'?"**

It was Latios.

"Ta-da!"

Her squirtle mimicked her movements.

"Impressive! It took me forever to get ahold of the Beasts."

Then Silver's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Silver?"

It was Oak.

"What's up? Oh, that's right, I-!"

"No need to tell me how hard you're working, I know better than anyone else! I thought I should get you a present or something in appreciation, but I totally forgot to give it to you. You don't need to worry about what it is, it will be very helpful to you I'm sure! Just come by and pick it up!"

"O...kay..."

"Bye!"

"Bye..."

Silver put away his Pokegear.

"Who was that?"

"Professor Oak. He said he had something for me. Oh well I was going to go back there anyway. Let's head off."

The group went to the Pokemon Center and Silver healed his team and deposited Pimphand in the PC before the group left and Flew to Pallet.

* * *

><p>"Good work! This is what I wanted to give you!"<p>

He handed Silver a CD.

"That's HM08, Rock Climb."

He then noticed Silver's eight Kanto badges.

"Those badges are... Wow! You have not only become Johto Champion, but you've collected all the Kanto badges as well! Well done! No wonder I sense something in you when we met. Tell you what, Silver, I'll make arrangements so you can go to Mount Silver. It's very dangerous to the average trainer, so it's normally off limits. But in your case, we can make an exception, Silver. You can get there from the Pokemon League Reception Gate."

"Bravo, Bravo! Once again you impress, Silver! You _are _interesting!"

Silver groaned.

Oak was confused.

"Who might you be?"  
>"I'm a friend of his father's. We're old... business partners I suppose you could call it. Regardless, you know there's still <em>him <em>to deal with, right, Silver?"

"Yeah yeah I know. I'll head there now if it'll get you out of my hair."

"Who is 'him' may I ask?" Oak inquired.

"Please! Red finished the Kanto Pokedex. Look him up. Number one hundred and fifty."

"You aren't serious are you? Sending this young man in there is sentencing him to death!"

"I know that!" Silver said, raising his voice. "That... is why I'm going with only myself and my Pokemon. Soul... Eusine... stay here. Wait for me to come back. IF I don't come back in a few hours or so then I'm dead. Got it? Don't come in after me for ANY reason."

Silver and Lugia left the building and Arceus had just kind of...vanished.

Oak called Red and started explaining the situation to him.

Soul sat down on the floor and pulled her knees to her chest.

Her Squirtle, failing to be able to do that, pulled all of itself into its shell except from the eyes up of its head, propping up against Soul's legs.

Eusine crossed his arms and bit his lip in thought.

The boy was strong, but he'd heard the reports about a major scuffle between four legendary Pokemon, one of which was confirmed to be Mewtwo, and from Silver's tales so was another.

There had been some damage to the city, although most of it minor, but at one point a car had been literally torn apart by psychic power from one of the Mewtwos.

He could only hope the boy would be okay.

* * *

><p>Silver approached the man.<p>

"Hey, get out of my way. I'm going in there. If you don't move I'll have Ho-Oh pick you up and drop you in a lake somewhere."

Silver called out the firebird.

"Let me see your badges."  
>Silver flashed them.<p>

"Okay, you're fine. Get your oversized pidgey away from me."

"_**Oversized-!"**_

"Cool it, Ho-Oh."

"_**THIS is why humans irk me so. They are an ignorant species who judge others and justify it by their intelligence, which, compared to my own, is nothing!"**_

"Well eating him won't fix the problem, it'll just piss me off. Get back in your ball"

He called Ho-Oh back and Silver and Lugia entered the cave.

It was pitch black, so Silver called out Raikou, who he had taught Flash and the Pokemon began glowing brightly.

Silver used several Repels to keep the wild Pokemon away.

He had one target; Mewtwo.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately for Silver, he was the hunted, not the hunter.<p>

Mewtwo had know about his arrival since he set foot into the caves.

He also knew why he was here.

He didn't know what Silver had planned; Lugia had put up a psychic blockade that Mewtwo couldn't break no matter what he tried.

The catlike Pokemon assumed it had to do with their genetic bond, and continued observing from his place deep within the cave.

If he couldn't kill the boy, the wild Pokemon would...

* * *

><p>Or so he thought.<p>

After several Repels, the two finally arrived at Mewtwo's 'doorstep'.

"**I give you one more chance to leave my domain, boy, before I crush your skull."**

A voice echoed.

"I only just got here," taunted Silver in reply. "If I left now that would be rude!"

"**So be it. When you arrive, I will destroy you with all my power. Before we were allies. Here, we are enemies. Understand that, child."**

"He's not kidding, Silver. We need to be on our toes here."

"Don't let him get to you. He's a psychic; he likes mind games."

Soon they arrived at the Pokemon himself.

Mewtwo stood from his meditative position on the floor.

"**I warned you, child. Now you pay for intruding on my home."**

Ho-Oh engauged in combat with Mewtwo, weakening the clone.

"_**Admit defeat, Child of Man. You cannot defeat me, for I have lived Centuries longer than you; your life is but a blink compared to mine."**_

"**I was created to be the ultimate fighting machine! I will not lose to an aged sack of feathers."**

"Heads up."

Mewtwo didn't get to turn before he was sucked into the Master Ball.

Silver watched as it violently shook before it finally clicked.

He walked over and picked the pokeball up.

"Bra-!"  
>"Finish that and I'll shove this thing down your throat, Arceus."<p>

"Very well. You did a good job. However, you are not done yet by any means. There is one more foe you must vanquish for now; Red. He is what you can become. With Mewtwo and Ho-Oh, your chances of beating him are signifigantly higher. However, you should raise the strength of your team first. This is the last time you'll see me for a while. Goodbye!"

Arceus vanished.

Upon leaving the cave and getting back to the mainland, Silver called out everyone on his team except Mewtwo.

"Okay, I'm about to try and cram a couple of Tms into him, so hold him down."

He called out Mewtwo...

Who was instantly pinned down.

"This one..."

"**What are you-!"**

He used the Charge Beam TM.

"And this one."

Poison Jab was next.

Thanks to his weakened state, Mewtwo was unable to free himself.

"Now quit your whining. Everyone else let him up...slowly."

The other legendaries slowly pulled away from him and the clone rose cautiously.

"Welcome to the team. We're going to train for a bit, then go fight Red, with you leading the charge. Then? Who knows. Mow down the Elite Four again? We beat Red, _anything _is possible."

"Perhaps you could challenge Zapdos? He did mention you returning for a fight."

"Not a bad idea. You up for it?"

"**Always."**

The three went back to Zapdos's domain.

The Pokemon was currently roosting near the Power Plant.

"Hit him with a Charge Beam." Suggested Silver.

Mewtwo shrugged and fired a beam, the attack hitting Zapdos and scaring him to death.

"**YAH? What the? Mewtwo? How the hell did you get out here? _Why _ the hell are you out here?"**

"I caught him. Duh." Silver replied.

"**I see... Guess that means you're here for that fight, huh?"**

"Of course."

Of course the battle wound up with Zapdos in a Dusk Ball (surprisingly) and going to the PC.

"Not bad, Two'."

"**Do NOT call me that. I only tolerated it when the Other said it because we are the only of our kind."**

"Fine whatever! You're boring. Maybe I should cram you back in the pokeball."

After some minor bickering the three headed back to Pallet.

* * *

><p>END CHAPTER 7<p>

With Mewtwo captured and the gyms complete, the final challenge is red.

But the question is, will Silver be prepared for the battle, or will he finally meet his match?


	8. The Very Best

Chapter 8

The Very Best

Silver entered the Lab first.

Soul immediately ran over and threw her arms around his neck.

"Hello to you too!"

"You big idiot! Don't make me worry like that again!"

"I'll try."

"Was your venture somewhat fruitful at least?" Eusine asked.

"Somewhat."

"Care to elaborate?" Oak asked.

"Why tell you when I can show you?"

Silver and Lugia stepped aside and various expressions washed over the faces in the Lab.

Shock, horror, disbelief...

"**It would seem they are not pleased about my presence here."**

"You have somewhat of a...reputation. They'll get used to it."

Silver turned to Eusine.

"You should go back to Johto. Things are about to get dangerous from here on out. I'm going to train some more and head off to Mount Silver. When I get there, I have one mission; Defeat Red. You understand, right?"

"Yes, I do. I will be off then. It has been a pleasure!"

Eusine took off again.

Silver put his hands on Soul's shoulders and held her back a bit.

"You should go back too. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Forget it. I'm not leaving you alone."

Silver sighed.

"Should have expected that response. Fine. But don't do anything stupid."

* * *

><p>After about a week solid of rigorous training, Soul and Silver approached the foot of the Mountain.<p>

X

They got lost, however, and wound up in a cavern with a ditch in the ground.

At its base was..

"Moltres?"

Lugia burst into Pokemon form.

"_**When did you arrive here?"**_

"**Lugia right? I got here after the Humans renovated Victory Road."**

"_**I see. Well, could you perhaps point us to Red?"  
><strong>_**"You mean that kid who trains here all the time? Yeah sure." **Moltres gave him directions in detail.

"_**Thank you. We will be off."**_

* * *

><p>They finally arrived at the peak.<p>

"I'm here."

"I knew you would be sooner or later."

"I'm ready."

"Let's start then."  
>Wasting no words, Red sent out Pikachu and Silver nodded for Mewtwo to enter the fray.<p>

The Pokemon cracked its knuckles and walked in front of Silver.

Poison Jab and the poor weather took out the mouse.

Next was a Snorlax, which, after taking out Mewtwo, Ho-Oh, and Lugia, was finally beaten by Silver's Snorlax, Pimphand.

The pokemon's was still strong it seemed.

It tanked the next Pokemon, a Blastoise, while Silver administered aid to his team and called Mewtwo back to the fight.

Two strikes from Charge Beam ended it.

Next was a Venasaur, which was torched by Sacred Fire from Ho-Oh.

Then came a Lapras, that cause a LOT of trouble before Mewtwo finally put it down.

Finally was a Charizard.

One Charge Beam, enhanced by the effects of the previous Charge beams, took out the Pokemon.

"...Not bad. Looks like you won. Congrats, Silver. You're now the strongest trainer in all of Kanto and Johto."

"We should have a rematch some time."

"Sounds like a plan. I train here all the time."

Silver and company left for home.

* * *

><p>The next day they decided to visit Oak to tell him of Silver's achievement.<p>

"Hello, Silver. Good to see you. I've heard about your victory. Now, if you'll just-!"

"Sorry! Am I late, Professor?"  
>Red burst in with three Pokeballs in his hands.<p>

"Ah, right on time, Red."

"What're you doing here? And What's with the pokeballs?" asked Silver.

"Ah, well you see a reward for beating me we came up with a little something!"

"That's right," said Oak. "We've decided to give you one of the Starter Pokemon from Kanto."

Red walked over to a long table and set the three down, sighing as he did so.

"Oh, this takes me back..."  
>"Go ahead, pick one." instructed Oak.<p>

Silver decided on Charmander.

Silver named it Scorch.

The Pokemon seemed amazed and curious.

However, when it spotted Soul's Squirtle, it hid behind Silver's legs.

'Great, I got a fire breathing chicken... isn't there already one of those?'

"Get out from there, Scorch it's fine. It's just a Squirtle."

The Pokemon slowly crept out and approached the Squirtle.

This Pokemon was very timid, and he jumped at the eccentric greeting from the Squirtle and burst into tears.

"Oh don't cry!" Silver picked up the Pokemon, careful of its tail.

"It's fine! I have you now!"

The Pokemon seemed to calm a little bit and bury itself in Silver's arms.

Silver sighed.

Mewtwo chuckled.

"**Oh this is absolutely brilliant. Perhaps there is such a thing as 'karma'." **

"Shut up! Can't you see the poor thing is terrified?"

Silver called back Mewtwo and put the Pokemon down.

"Come on, Scorch. We need to toughen you up some."

"Don't be too rough on the little guy," said Red.

"I won't. We'll go battle some pidgey or something."

When Soul, Silver and their Pokemon left, Red smirked.

"Like father like son..."

It was true; both the Squirtle Soul had and Silver's Charmander were bred from Red's Pokemon.

His charmander had been like this too, but after a few battles it learned that in the world of Pokemon, it was nut up or shut up.

* * *

><p>It only took a few hard fights on the first route to toughen up Scorch... and have him evolve.<p>

The new charmeleon had a completely different personality; it was extremely cock sure and full of the will to battle.

Then Silver got a call from someone he didn't expect: Giovanni.

"Ah, yes, this is Silver correct?"

"Yes... why?"

"A fellow Silph Company Stockholder of mine, Steven from Hoenn want to see you in their Headquarters in Saffron. I believe he said he had a gift for you or something like that. Goodbye."  
>The man hung up.<p>

"Who was that?" asked Soul, who was warily eying the Charmeleon who was giving her Squirtle the evil eye.

"Your father. Says a friend of his wants me to meet him at the Silph Co. Building." Silver gave Scorch a quick rap on the skull with his knuckles.

He had been trading out Pokemon in his PC and had changed to a team of Lugia, Suicune, Noble, Mewtwo and Schorch.

So, he called on Noble once again and they took flight.

* * *

><p>They noticed Steven on the phone in the main lobby speaking with someone.<p>

When he finished, he saw Silver and Company.

"You're working on a Pokedex, right? I think I can help with that. Let's say you have stones in front of you. Which color would you pick?"

"The green one." Silver liked the color green.

Forests, plains, it represented life in nature.

"Then you may have Treeko!"

Steven handed Silver a Pokeball that opened to reveal a green lizard.

Charmeleon hissed at it but the Treeko reached over and popped Scorch on the nose, surprising him and causing him to back off.

Silver laughed at the spectacle.

Silver named the Treeko Bizz, short for business, which the Pokemon apparently always meant.

They left and who else was outside waiting...but Arceus.

"Bravo, Bravo! You've proven yourself once more! However, now it is _my _turn to give you a gift. You should feel privileged, Silver. The last time I did this was shortly after I created the universe. Meet me in Violet City."

With that Arceus vanished.

Silver called back Scorch and called out Bizz.

It was also at this point he sent Lugia back home to his mom.

He decided they deserved some time together.

* * *

><p>They met him at the South Exit to town.<p>

"Come this way, please."

The group headed to the Ruins of Alph.

"Let us speak to the man in that house."

He changed into his Pokemon form and Silver approached he door.

However the man inside ran out and bumped into Silver.

"Oh! I'm sorry are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

The man noticed Arceus.

"Could that be... a Pokemon from Sinnoh...Arceus?"

The man began pacing.

"Could it be... Arceus is causing all of this?"

"_Human, yes I am Arceus. Whatever it is that is occurring, I may be able to fix and so on."_

Arceus made a looping motion with his front right hoof, creating an invisible circle in the air.

"I can't explain it any other way... perhaps Arceus is the key to explaining the Unknown and the Ruins of Alph?"

"_The unknown...ah yes, those Pokemon. Very strange creatures, some of the stranger that evolved from Mews eons ago."_

"Then can you come to the Ruins of Alph with me? Please, you must!"

Arceus let out a telepathic sigh.

"_Very well, human. We will go with you."_

"I'm trembling with excitement! Something is about to happen!"

The group entered the ruins and walked forward some.

"I've been studying the ruins for _years _but something feels... different."

The man ran over to some wall glyphs of Unknown and began ranting.

Then all of a sudden everything went black for Silver.

* * *

><p>When he came to, he and Arceus were in some kind of different Ruins.<p>

"_Apologies. I had to do that to lose that crazed fool. Let us continue. There is someone I wish you to meet."_

They left the ruins and ran into a hiker.

"Well, hello! It's cold, isn't it? For a youngster like you to be interested in the Sinjoh ruins is not something we see every day."  
><em>"I brought him here. Now would you kindly direct us to <em>her_?"_

"You mean the blonde in the cabin? Sure."

The hiker led them to the cabin and Arceus transformed again so he could enter.

He walked over to Cynthia.

"Hello, Cynthia. It's been awhile. How has being Champion treated you?"

"Arceus? Who's this?"  
>"This is the current most powerful trainer in both Johto and Kanto, Silver. I'm here about the ruins.<p>

"I see." she turned to Silver. "My name is Cynthia. I'm the Champion in Sinnoh and I have interest in myths and lore from ancient times. Arceus and I met once before, when I was still just a normal trainer."

"You got very nosy and found the Azure Flute if I remember correctly." Arceus commented.

"Yes. Regardless, I came here because of the fact this place was inhabited by colonists from Sinnoh a long time ago. They must have built a temple here while longing for home. That's why we call this place the Sinjoh Ruins; it looks like Sinnoh but it's in Johto. I have a feeling if Arceus is here, his presence must do something at these ruins. I'll meet you there."

She ran off.

"So is she right?"

"Yes. Now, you should probably store the rest of your Pokemon in that computer. Their power could interfere with mine and then very...bad... things would happen."

Silver nodded and stowed his team away before following Arceus, who changed back once outside, to the Ruins they had been in.

"This is the Mystri Stage," informed Cynthia. "It was built to show respect for Arceus. It is said people celebrated its magnificence and might with song and dance here. Some people in Johto still pass this tradition down."

Arceus shifted; this was becoming long winded; only _he _was allowed to be long winded.

"According to Ancient Document, Space, Time and Antimatter, or what combined to become the world, shall be created when Arceus stands on the Stage. This is where one might say 'The 'lead' enters the Mystri Stage at last'."

"_My gift to you is one of the three Creation Trio, Silver. You are the only human who has received this honor and privilege. You earned it. Take your pick, Silver. I shall create another with my powers."_

Cynthia explained the symbols.

Silver stepped onto the top circle.

"_Giratina... I was afraid you'd choose that one. Well, keep an eye on him, or else the current Giratina will have a friend in the Distortion World. Speaking of that, I shall grant your choice a copy of its orb of power as well."_

Suddenly several unknown appeared and swirled around Arceus.

After a stunning display of mental images, a glowing red and gold object flew into Silver's hands and turned into a unique pokeball.

It was black in color with gold on the edges and matte gray on the bottom half.

On the top half above the release button was the Symbol for Giratina.

"Was that...?" Cynthia was in awe.

"_Yes. That was Giratina's egg. I merely sped up the process so it would hatch instantly and gave it a Pokeball. Goodbye, Cynthia. May we meet again."_

Silver's vision went dark.

* * *

><p>When he woke up again he found himself alone with the pokeball in one hand and a jagged orb in the other, the color of sulphur.<p>

"Silver! Where did you go? Where's Arceus?"

"Well, I went to some ruins, met the Champion of Sinnoh, Arceus created a legendary Pokemon and gave it to me as a reward and here I am. As for Arceus, who knows?"

"Are you alright? You just vanished before our eyes!" Exclaimed the man from earlier.

"Yeah about your unknown... Arceus used their power to shape the egg as well as some of his own power, maybe to contain it."

"The mystery deepens..."

With that the man ran off.

Silver called out his newest Pokemon.

It was a large snake-like creature with smoky tendrils tipped with red claws coming from its back.

"_**...Where... am I...?"**_

"You're in the Ruins of Alph in Johto. Welcome to the world I guess."

"_**Who...are you? What...Are you?"**_

'Geez, it's like a newborn or something... well of course it is but...'

"Well, I'm Silver, your trainer, this is Soul and her Squirtle. I'm a human. As for you, you're Giratina."

"_**Team..."**_

The group left the ruins and decided to pay Mr. Pokemon a Visit.

* * *

><p>When they entered, the man noticed Silver.<p>

"Hi, Silver! I have something I want you to have, and was just about to send an Email to Professor Oak."

He handed Silver a red orb.

"A friend of mine from Hoenn came over to give this to me. That orb has something to do with the ancient ruins located past Cianwood City, called the Embedded Tower. I'm sure you can solve the mystery of those ruins."

"Thank, I'll check it out. Oh! Here, I brought you something."

Silver handed him the Red Scale.

"Amazing! Where did you get this?"

"I found it after I caught a Red Gyarados."

"Red Gyarados you say... Amazing! Here, take this as thanks!"

He handed silver the EXPshare.

With that Silver took his leave.

* * *

><p>After a Surf the group arrived at the Tower.<p>

In the center they saw a very large red Pokemon.

It seemed rather...bored.

"Hello?"

"_**Eh? Oh another trainer. Could ya come back later? I'm not in the mood for a battle right now."**_

"Not an option."

The Pokemon let out a telepathic sigh.

"_**Whatever. Have it your way."**_

After a relatively easy battle, it seemed the lazy Pokemon wasn't going to put up a fight; the first Dusk Ball did the job.

"That... was easy." Said Silver.

"_**He seemed rather slothful," **_Commented Giratina.

"Yeah. So... what now?"

Silver was at a loss; he'd beaten the Elite Four, beaten Red... there couldn't be much else to do...

Except get stronger. Face the Elite Four again. Fight Red. Maybe Rematch the Gym Leaders.

For now however, he could relax somewhat.

His journey to be the best...

was over.

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

I understand this story was rather short, but don't worry;

this isn't the last we'll see of Silver, Soul, and everyone else here in Johto.

Until then, expect the completion of Platinum: Story of Two and another story, this time in Hoenn.

About the time line for my stories:

Red's adventure came first; he was 10 years old then.

3 Year Timeskip

Silver's adventure came next; he was 16 years old, making Red 13.

5 year timeskip

The next protaganist, May, is 15 in the upcoming story. Red is 18, Silver is 21.

5 year timeskip

Laura's adventure happens next, she starts off at the age of 14. This puts May at 20, Silver at 26, and Red at 23.

10 Year Timeskip

Jeff is 16. This puts May at 30, Silver at 36, and Red at 33.

Why tell you all this?

Simple. I'm going into crossovers after Story of Two and the Emerald Fic.

So, until we meet May...

Goodbye!


End file.
